


Rescue me

by Gayforkurt



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforkurt/pseuds/Gayforkurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nasir meets the sexiest guy he has ever seen, he's immediately bowled over, but Agron is in a relationship with a hot blond and Nasir is too nice a guy to get between them. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, gorgeous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nasir meets the sexiest guy he has ever seen, he is immediately smitten, but he finds out that Agron is dating a hot blond and Nasir is too nice a guy to get in between them. Or is he?

Nasir Hamadin, second son of a Dubai-based billionaire, smiled wide as the engine of his shiny, black, powerful Maserati Ghibli S Q4 purred beneath him. It wouldn't be remiss to describe the car as both elegant and sexy.

Although Nasir was from a wealthy family, he never played up that fact. He studied music at a prestigious college in New York and now that he had only a month left of his summer break, he had wanted a bit of a blow out, hence his taking his newest car out for a spin.

Nasir almost purred himself and for a split second he took his eyes off the road as one hand stroked the hard formed leather of the instrument cowl. The car was fully loaded and Nasir loved the high-tech look of the instrument panel.

That split second, however, nearly cost him his life - or a long time in rehab - as another vehicle came hurtling out of nowhere and ran the red light. Nasir only had time to notice that the other car was a red sports model before it clipped the Ghibli's right rear fender, causing it to spin, slide and then slam into a metal light post.

Nasir didn't even have time for his life to flash before his eyes as he'd always heard. He grew dazed and as the car came to a metal-crunching stop, his head hit the window with a soft thud. The deploying airbag pressed him back into the seat and he lost consciousness for what felt like a few seconds.

Within a minute though, bystanders, passersby and other drivers were yelling, pointing or dashing towards him, many with cellphones in hand. Nasir smiled sardonically, wondering what his older brother would say when he and his ruined car popped up on the Internet. He was sure the video would go viral in no time.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?!"

"Dude, that was sick!"

"Call 911! Anybody call 911?!"

"Hey, Mister, don't move! Wait 'til the paramedics get here!"

Nasir gazed dazedly at the people crowding around his car, feeling this insane need to actually laugh out loud, and then sobered when he heard one particular comment.

"Where's the other guy? Fucking asshole didn't even stop, man!"

Nasir wanted to be angry when he realized that he was a victim of a hit-and-run; he'd been driving for seven years, ever since he'd got his license and had never even gotten a parking ticket. He just knew his father was going to flip his shit, even though this wasn't Nasir's fault at all. To the man who had been running his multi-billion-dollar empire from the age Nasir was now, a son who wanted to be a musician just didn't cut it.

He came back to himself at the sound of approaching sirens, white, blue and red lights strobing the night.

"Yeah, it's about time," one woman yelled, the people nearest her nodding in agreement as they watched the emergency vehicles barrel up, led by a couple of cop cars. Nasir could almost feel the excitement ratchet up as the vehicles screeched to a halt.

From then on it was controlled chaos as the paramedics rushed up, along with several firefighters. A stout cop with a sour expression elbowed his way forward and bent down to stare at Nasir through the thankfully intact driver's window.

"Sir? Sir! Are you injured?" He had to raise his voice slightly so Nasir could hear him over the loud hum of the bystanders' chatter.

Nasir shook his head, not realizing that he was smiling faintly. All the hubbub was amusing him but the cop glared as he stepped back and turned to the other rescue personnel.

"Says he is okay but he seems a little loopy."

The nearest paramedic went around to the passenger side and tried the door. When it turned out to be locked, he looked up at the lead cop. He was a big, muscular guy, serious-looking with his dark hair in a brush cut.

"Find out if he can unlock this baby, will you? His side is too crumpled."

Nasir didn't know why he didn't just talk to him directly but Mr. Cop-in-Charge bent down and tapped annoyingly on the window.

In a bored tone, Nasir pre-empted his question. "I've tried but nothing's happening."

The cop rolled his eyes and Nasir could almost read his mind: 'Foreign piece o' shit.'

When the firefighter was told that the car's functions had been affected by the crash, he strode over to two of his colleagues and they spoke briefly.

Grumpy Cop stepped back as two other firefighters, along with a paramedic, came back to the car, one of them staring intently at Nasir. In fact, for a minute, Nasir thought his eyes had been affected in the crash. Amazingly, all three firefighters looked like they should be on beefcake calendars or moonlight as strippers. Whew!

For a prolonged moment, the tallest firefighter's gorgeous clear green eyes stared down into Nasir's before he smiled, leaned down and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, sir, you'll be out soon. We're going to use a hydraulic rescue tool, so," and here he grinned cheekily, "just sit tight."

In one ridiculous moment - and Nasir would later blame it on shock - he wondered what the towering hunk saw when he looked at him. Nasir knew he was considered quite good-looking, what with big, melting brown eyes, smooth perpetually tan skin and gleaming black hair that he had allowed to grow past his shoulder blades. However, in the face of the firefighters' eye-catching good looks, he felt he could never earn a second look from either of them. Despite that thought, though, he smiled shyly at Mr. July - because it was still that month and it was swelteringly hot like this guy - who nodded reassuringly at him.

The man flashed a grin which highlighted stunning dimples and then moved aside when a hulking blond firefighter with curly hair stepped forward with the device. This one smiled at Nasir, too, and then set to work. Whew, Nasir smiled to himself again as he turned his face away. He didn't want to come across as a creep by eye-fucking the very people who were there to help him.

Finally, they were finished and then they stepped back as the paramedic came forward, stooping down to Nasir's level.

"Do you hurt anywhere, sir?" His voice was calm and professional and Nasir subconsciously relaxed.

"Hmm, I don't think so," Nasir murmured. "Maybe I'll feel it later, huh?" He winced, however, as the guy flashed a penlight in both eyes in quick succession..

The guy nodded and then waved his partner over. "We're gonna try to move you now. If anything hurts, just tell me and we'll slow down but we can't stop until you're on the backboard, okay?"

Nasir nodded and shot a quick glance at his Greek god, hoping the street's lighting wouldn't reveal the inconvenient blush when the man noticed and smiled at him.

The paramedic murmured, "Ready?"

At Nasir's quick nod, the two men worked in perfect unison to get him on the backboard. Before Nasir could tense up, they shifted him to a gurney, lifted it to its full height and wheeled him over to the ambulance.

Nasir noticed that his firefighter and the blond one were following but before he could turn to look at them, they had all arrived at the ambulance's open rear doors. He looked quickly at the lead paramedic and raised his hand in the universal sign to stop.

"Could you wait a moment, please?"

When they all looked at him quizically, he turned his head to his rescuers. "Thank you, guys. You must hear this all the time but you guys are true heroes."

It was a wonder they could hear him because Nasir had a rather soft voice, but the firefighters heard him despite the ongoing chatter from the onlookers in the background. When they nodded at Nasir's appreciation, the blond shrugged deprecatingly.

"It really is our job, you know, but it's nice to be appreciated." He nodded to Nasir with a cool smile and then moved away, leaving Nasir to stare wide-eyed at his Adonis. The man stared at him, dimples distracting Nasir, who then gathered his wits to say, "My name is Nasir..."

Hottie nodded and replied, "I'm Agron" and with a thumb pointed to the blond: "That's Varro", just as the paramedics indicated they had to get going. Nasir blushed and waved, relaxing back onto the gurney as the men lifted him into the ambulance. He and Agron held their gaze, only breaking off as one paramedic closed the doors.

Nasir stared at the ceiling of the ambulance as they sped through the night, barely responding to the routine questions. His mind was only on one thing and one thing only: Agron, his name is Agron.

By the time they got to the hospital, though, he had a plan of action already formed. He needed to find out which station Agron worked out of, was he gay and, if that answer was positive, would he go out with Nasir. Simple, straightforward, no problem.

Smiling to himself as he ran his hand through his long hair to untangle it, Nasir felt his whole outlook on life surge to a new high. No longer would his brother, Ahmed, be able to rag him about being single at the ripe old age of 24. By the time his birthday rolled around in a few months, he would be stepping into his party with the hottest guy on his arm.

_Oh yes, piece o' cake._

******

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is said that all's fair in love and war, but is that true? Drop me a line and let me know. Oh, and please forgive any errors you come across. Reviews and concrit are always welcome.


	2. Setting a plan in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1. In addition, I do not own any recognizable characters. If I did, Agron and Nasir would have had much more screen time, rather than having their scenes end up on the cutting room floor! Nuff said.

"WHY am I just hearing about this? And why wasn't someone driving you? We are wealthy enough not to have to drive ourselves!"

Nasir glared back at the overbearing expression on his brother's face. Sometimes he swore Ahmed thought he was their father, so domineering he was - and condescending, too.

Nasir lifted his chin before levelling a cool look at the other man. "It's really rather simple - I didn't feel like saying anything - and I prefer to drive myself, Ahmed. You know this!"

Despite the calm tone in which he spoke, Nasir's beautiful eyes glared fiercely back at his brother. Really, Ahmed should have learned by now that Nasir would never be intimidated by him. Ever since he had come into his huge trust fund - one that had been set up by his maternal grandfather, much to their father's displeasure - he had become increasingly defiant of his father and much older brother's wishes.

Now he looked at his brother and raised an insolent eyebrow. "Is this all you came to ask? Are you sorry I survived?"

He felt a small twinge of conscience at the hurt look that his brother swiftly covered up.

"Why must you say such ridiculous things? I don't know why you persist in this belief that I bear you any animosity!"

Nasir turned his head away to stare out at Central Park through the massive floor-to-ceiling windows of the penthouse suite. "Maybe because when we were younger, you only had two settings - you either tried to bully me or you ignored me. Why should I believe any differently?"

The brothers didn't share much of a resemblance, which was only natural: they had different mothers. Ahmed's mother had died when he was eight years old and, less than two years later, their father married Nasir's mom. Being an outspoken American from a wealthy family of Syrian origin, she had insisted on visiting her home when she was seven months pregnant with Nasir. His father had been unusually indulgent with his beautiful and much younger wife, even to the point of not objecting too strenuously when she extended her visit. That resulted in Nasir holding dual citizenship. From birth until the age of 21, Nasir had visited Dubai for half of every year.

Nasir had often wondered if Ahmed's barely hidden resentment had stemmed more from how different they were in appearance than the fact that they were only half brothers. Nasir's skin tone was a rich golden brown, his eyes large and a shimmering brown that reflected his love of laughter. He had refused to cut his hair when he turned 16, even though Ahmed often said he looked like a little raggamuffin. However, Nasir's beauty often garnered copious comments, even from childhood, so Nasir just ignored Ahmed's constant dismissal of him.

Now Ahmed let out a frustrated huff before planting himself on the sofa opposite Nasir. "I knew Father should not have allowed you to come to school here in the United States. It made you over-emotional. I don't see why he couldn't have sent you to boarding school in England, too."

"This again?" Nasir stared at his brother disbelievingly. "Our father did not think anything wrong with American schools. Anyway, I don't want to always be trudging in your footsteps."

Ahmed was too full of his own importance to do something as undignified as roll his eyes but Nasir knew he wanted to. That thought made him smirk at the other man.

"Nasir, you know you have a duty to the family. This ridiculous idea of becoming a musician is beneath you." He made a huffing sound again and Nasir glared because he knew what was coming. "If your grandfather hadn't left you all that money__"

Nasir cut him off abruptly. "Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't have had the freedom to strike out on my own. Jesus, Ahmed, why aren't you as tired of the same old crap as I am?"

"There is no need to be crude, Nasir! You're only bearing out what I've always said. Being in America has changed you."

Nasir flung himself off the sofa and stalked toward the beautifully-appointed kitchen he had designed himself. In fact, had he not chosen to study music, he would have gone for interior design instead. He had always been artistic, a fact that seemed to annoy and frustrate both his father and brother. Only his mother and her father had encouraged him. Grandfather, knowing that Nasir would be hounded by his own father to go into the family business, quietly set up a trust fund in excess of $70 million, that Nasir could only access on his 21st birthday. On that day three years ago, Nasir enrolled in the Manhattan School of Music, much to his family's dismay. To them, making music was for the masses, the commoners.

"If all you're here for is to harass me into going back with you, you might as well leave. Besides, I was born here, remember? You can tell father I'm okay, no lasting damage done."

" _'Lasting damage'_? So you did sustain some damage, after all?" 

Before Nasir could reply, Ahmed continued, righteous indignation lighting up his dark eyes. "What have the police done about all this? Haven't they any leads on the owner of the car as yet?"

Nasir sighed, took a bottle of water from the refrigerator, opened it and took a sip. He rolled his eyes at the other man, took another sip just to watch Ahmed glower and then relented.

"No, they haven't got any leads as yet but they've got bulletins out. They did get some info from the eyewitnesses but sometimes these things take time, you know." He smirked and added, "This isn't like TV, Ahmed, where everything's resolved in an hour."

Ahmed kept the glare off his face, though his thinned lips gave away the truth. He got up, paused and then headed towards the ornate doors leading to the suite's foyer. He looked over briefly at Nasir before turning to leave.

"I really do care, you know, whether you believe it or not." When he opened the door, he said over his shoulder, "Do be careful; it would kill father were anything to happen to you."

With that he stepped out and closed the door quietly - and then he was gone.

Feeling a niggling regret at the way he had treated his brother, Nasir strolled out the French doors onto the huge, plant-filled roof garden. The view out to Central Park never failed to soothe him and it worked now.

He rubbed the sweating water bottle across his forehead, sighing softly at the way it felt on the goose egg he'd retained from the accident. He had been incredibly lucky, he realized, lucky in two ways. He smiled to himself as he thought about the gorgeous firefighter he'd met. Agron.

He chuckled because if anyone could read his mind, they'd mock him for sounding like a teenage girl.

******

Those eyes... Agron couldn't get those large, exceptional dark eyes out of his mind.

It had been three days since they had answered the call that brought Nasir into their lives and Agron knew that what he was feeling was wrong. He didn't know why Nasir affected him so but every time his mind strayed to the smaller man, he felt an insistent tingle go through his lower abdomen.

Agron acknowledged that he was in a relationship that was satisfying on every level. He and Varro got on great, the sex was fantastic and they liked each other well enough. If occasionally they didn't see eye to eye, the argument or disagreement never escalated. Agron admitted he liked how drama-free his relationship with Varro was, unlike those of some of his colleagues. 

Now, however, dark eyes swam before his mind, rather than Varro's light blue. He grunted in frustration, well aware that the other guys in the workout room would attribute the sound to the excessive weights he was attempting to lift.

Crixus was spotting him, which was a miracle, seeing as how they didn't really get along. The gruff, dark-haired firefighter was actually glaring down at Agron, a fact that was annoying the shit out of him.

Agron finally let the bar settle into the stands, sat up and turned to glare right back at Crixus.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass and died, man?" Agron growled.

Within seconds the other off-duty firefighters cleared out of the room, none of them wanting to witness another fight between these two. Agron narrowed his eyes as he took in the other man's scowl. "Well?"

"What the hell was that the other night, man? You were practically eye-fucking that twink we hauled out of his fuckmobile!"

Agron surged off of the bench. "What?! That's a damn lie! Asshole. I was simply being pleasant and professional, something you need to learn!" His green eyes seemed to flash as he glared down at the other man.

While on one level he recognized that Crixus' straightforwardness was admirable, on a much deeper level Agron hated that the other firefighter thought so little of him. It wasn't that he wanted the cantankerous bastard to like him; no, it was more about his integrity being questioned.

Crixus came almost toe-to-toe with Agron. "Do you really think he didn't notice, just because he hasn't said anything? You don't deserve him."

Agron stepped back, his eyes widening as he stared at Crixus. He knew, without the other man specifying, who 'he' was. "What are you talking about, man? There was nothing to notice!"

A profound look of contempt settled on Crixus's face. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, fucker, and see how far it gets you." With that he brushed past, his shoulder nearly bumping into Agron.

Agron threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Fuck!" He stalked over to the battle-scarred punching bag and started whaling on it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Agron nearly gasped out loud as he spun around, barely missing the bag on its return swing. He grabbed it to stop it, using the few seconds to regain his composure. He turned around, a genuine smile now grazing his face.

"We need to bell you, woman," he said with a look of mock disapproval. "You took a year off my life just then." He moved off to grab a towel and started to scrub the sweat from his hair when she spoke again.

"I saw a bunch of grown men scurrying out of here and then Crixus came storming out. Now, I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I can put two and two together. What was it this time?"

Agron rolled his eyes at the station's A-shift dispatcher. "Look, Naevia, it's nothing, okay? Your man just needs to stay out of what doesn't concern him. That's all."

Naevia stared at him, making Agron feel as if she could see inside his head and scope out the truth. Then, in a quieter tone, she said, "You do know I can simply ask him, right? Do you really want me to go through all that trouble?"

Agron sighed; he'd lost before he'd even begun. He had a soft spot for Naevia as she had been the first to accept him when he'd been a rookie four years before. It had caused a deep animosity to spring up between him and Crixus. Even though the man knew Agron was gold star gay, he was insanely jealous of anyone whom Naevia liked. Idiot.

With a resigned look, Agron's 6-foot, 3-inch frame slumped, looking for all the world like a kid trying to explain to his mom how he'd broken her favorite lamp.

"Okay, okay, geeze, you're worse than the captain." Before she could puff up at the insult - although the captain was well-liked, he could be a bit of a hard-ass - Agron continued. "We answered a call the other night - you were off - a hit-and-run..." He raised a hand to forestall the inevitable question. "No, no one was hurt, but the victim - Crixus says we were making eyes at each other, even though Varro was right there."

When he saw her eyes widen, he rushed on: "No! It was nothing like that. The guy looked a bit shaken up so I tried to keep him calm, that's all! Your man really needs to brush up on his people skills, Nae."

Naevia stared at him, her face softening, and then she smiled and stroked one of his dimpled cheeks. "You are just too damn good-looking for your own good, boy."

Agron sighed in relief. "So you believe me?"

She widened her eyes and raised both eyebrows mockingly. "Oh, I didn't say that, boo." She laughed as she headed out of the weight room. "I believe you don't know how to turn off the charm. That's why Crixus hates you. Bye!"

She left him sitting there open-mouthed. He was sure he heard a muttered "Boys!" wafting behind her.

He dropped his head to his chest and groaned. Had he really been eye-fucking a total stranger - well, not totally; his name was Nasir. He grinned involuntarily as he recalled the shy way Nasir had offered his name. He sobered immediately, though, and wondered: had he really hurt Varro's feelings? Shit, he had to explain - and real soon, too.

******

Much later that afternoon, Nasir stepped out of his silver 2015 Tesla Model S, locked it and trudged out of the parking lot. As he came around to the front of the huge fire station house, he drew a deep, calming breath. There didn't seem to be much activity going on but he was a little nervous about turning up uninvited and unannounced.

"Oh, well," he murmured to himself. "In for a penny and all of that."

He entered the station house and paused just inside the massive doorway to let his eyes adjust to the dimmer interior. He could just barely hear voices coming from the back of the cavernous room. As he stood there, a voice called out from his left.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

Nasir turned toward the voice and as his eyes finally adjusted, he saw a woman waving him over to her. He could see the word 'Dispatcher' on the door to the room where she sat behind a large desk with electronic equipment on it, and he smiled in greeting.

"Uhm, hi, I'm Nasir..." He smiled at the woman who eyed him from top to toe. He wasn't really vain but with the way she was looking him over, he was glad he'd decided to dress casually but nicely. He was wearing ivory-colored linen trousers that he had paired with a black linen shirt and, in a concession to the heat, he'd rolled up the long sleeves nearly to his elbows. His only jewelry was a tribal-looking pendant hanging from a black silk braided cord and, of course, his watch.

The woman smiled, got halfway to her feet and held her hand out to him, a slightly flirty smile making her pretty face glow. "Well, hello, Nasir; I'm Mira. How can I help you?"

Nasir took the seat beside her desk and then cleared his throat. "Well, the other night, I was in a car crash and since the guys from here worked so quickly to get me out, and they were really nice about everything, I thought I'd do something to repay their kindness."

Mira's big hazel eyes grew larger and her lip-sticked mouth made a soft 'o' of surprise.

Nasir's face heated up in embarrassment but he relaxed when a huge grin took over her face and he found himself chuckling at her reaction.

"Wow, that's great, Nasir! Did you have anything specific in mind?" She toyed with the top button of her uniform blouse as she spoke.

"Well, I didn't really have anything in mind until I came in." He glanced out the plate glass window and then turned back to her. "I bet this place hasn't been renovated since it was built sometime in the '70s, right?"

Nasir barely held back a grin at Mira's curious expression. When she nodded, he continued. "So, I think I can help out there."

Mira smiled at the younger man's eager face, sat back in her chair and then asked, "So, did you think of anything between the time it took you to get out of your car and sit in that chair, bowling me over with your epic cuteness?"

They both laughed before Nasir responded, his face reddening. Mira's saucy question was enough to relax him, though, and he leaned forward slightly to ask, "You tell me... Is there anything you would like to see changed around here or even something brand new?"

"Oh, you better believe there's stuff around here I'd love to see changed!" She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly before continuing. "Most of us around here would love to get a bigger microwave, maybe a second one, and if you talk to the guys, they'd probably tell you an upgrade to the stuff in the gym would be fantastic."

When she stopped talking, Nasir prompted her with one raised eyebrow. "Anything else? Please, money's no issue, happily."

He suppressed a laugh as Mira stared at him again. She gave her head a tiny shake before asking, "Uh, would you like something to drink? It's broiling out there and I have water and Coke..."

As she got up to head over to a mini fridge he hadn't noticed before, he said water would be perfect. When she got out two bottles of water, she sauntered back over to him and handed one to him. They sipped for a few seconds and then she blurted out: "What are you, some kind of trust fund baby?"

This time, Nasir didn't stifle his laughter. In the few minutes they had been talking, Nasir realized he quite liked the dark-haired woman with the cheeky grin. "Yeah, something like that," and then they both cracked up again. When they sobered up, she tilted her head and looked at him intently. Nasir waited.

Finally: "Do you want to talk to my captain? You'd probably get a better idea of what we actually need..."

"No, definitely not. If I'm doing this, I don't want my name splattered all over the media." He paused and thought a bit before he raised huge eyes to Mira pleadingly, his voice slipping into a softer register. "Look, I have my reasons, okay? I don't want any publicity."

"Okay, Mr. Anonymous Donor - or would you prefer 'Stationhouse 25 Angel'?' How do we do this?"

Nasir gaped at her for a startled second and then they were off again, laughing as if they had been friends for years. When they wound down, Nasir looked at her and declared, "Mira, I think we're going to get along perfectly!"

For the next 20 minutes or so, they hashed out how 'Project Renovate' was going to proceed. Mira's job was to approach her captain with Nasir's proposal, making sure to insist that he wanted to remain anonymous. For Nasir's part, he figured that the firm that had renovated his apartment could be brought in to first get an idea of the place, any structural issues, etc., and then come up with some ideas. He could definitely afford a full refit of the breakroom/kitchen, the restrooms, the bunkrooms and the gym but the time that such a huge job would take could possibly interrupt the smooth running of the station house.

At the end of those 20 minutes, Nasir felt good about their collaboration. If the captain approved, Nasir would have the double pleasure of doing a good deed, plus he would probably be able to get the scoop on his hottie. So, with one parting reminder to Mira that she should keep what they'd discussed close to her chest, Nasir said his goodbyes and headed out of the dispatch office...

... and right smack into a solid wall of muscles belonging to a very buff guy. Nasir looked up into startled blue eyes and then smiled brightly.

"Oh, hi! Varro, right? Thank you again for the other night." Nasir took in the older man's startlingly buff body in a quick, surreptitious fashion. He could definitely see a calendar sometime in the future for all these guys, he smiled to himself.

The blond stared back at Nasir while a strangely hostile expression invaded his eyes. He stepped back, nodded and then asked in a brusque tone: "What are you doing here? I thought you'd said thanks already."

Nasir stared at him, somewhat puzzled by the faint air of menace the man was giving off. Before he could respond, however, Varro nearly snarled: "Or is it someone you're looking for?"

Nasir, naturally ignorant of the reason for the other man's sour mood, nodded in a friendly way. "Oh, yeah, I got through already, thanks." With a bright smile, Nasir stepped around Varro and headed out the door, unaware of not one but two pairs of hostile eyes on his retreating form. He turned around suddenly, though, and called out to Varro: "Oh, could you tell Agron 'hi' for me? Bye!" and then he was gone.

Crixus, his dark eyes narrowed and his lips drawn into a sneer, came up alongside Varro. They both watched until Nasir turned the corner after he stepped out the door, presumably on his way to the parking lot, and Crixus turned to Varro.

"You okay?"

Varro seemed to shake off his mood, hauled on a neutral expression and then glanced at Crixus.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He shot Crixus a nonchalant look and then shrugged his largebshoulders before walking away.

Crixus watched him for a few seconds and then grimaced as if he'd just tasted something foul. Finally, he, too, turned away, but not before muttering: "Agron is such an asshole!"

TBC


	3. Faint heart never won, etc., etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Ch. 2 for disclaimer.

HEY, boss, want one?"

Naevia grinned when the station's captain eyed her as she munched on a warm, fragrant giant muffin. 

"It's banana nut," she added, a greedy gleam lighting her brown eyes.

He looked at her then at the giant basket of assorted muffins and then sighed. "Okay, if you insist."

She smiled in triumph, jumped up to get a mug of coffee for him and then set it before him as he selected one of the warm, fluffy goodies.

"Who is our angel today?" He had selected a blueberry muffin, broken off a piece and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing hungrily as he waited for her answer.

Naevia swallowed her mouthful and then shrugged. "I really don't know. It's a gift basket and it came with a note but it simply said something like 'You guys are our heroes; enjoy!'"

The captain nodded as he continued to demolish his muffin. When he finished, he sipped from the steaming cup of coffee and then pulled back, staring at the mug in faint surprise. "Mmm, wow, this is good!"

Naevia chuckled as she nodded. "Yup, I was just waiting for you to notice." Her eyes twinkled as she added, "I have a sneaking feeling that one of you guys has an admirer."

Spartacus looked at her, a slight uptilt of one side of his mouth the only indication of his amusement. "Really, and who d'you think is the likeliest candidate?"

Naevia grinned full out. "I have my suspicions but I'm not saying 'till I have more proof." She almost sang the last word and Spartacus chuckled as he watched her. As he got up to go over to the sink to wash out his mug and put it to drain, he spoke over his shoulder.

"Your problem, my girl, is that you are a romantic." He paused and the humor in the next words was barely suppressed. "Well, I guess you'd have to be - what with dealing with a guy like Crixus."

"Hey!"

Her outraged tone mingled with the sound of his soft chuckles as he left the breakroom. When he passed Crixus in the passageway, his chuckles got louder for a second before he straightened his face.

"Captain?" Crixus glanced at the other man because their captain wasn't particularly known for lightheartedness. He was a great guy, yes, but not a laugh-a-minute person at all.

Now Spartacus simply shook his head and continued to his office, a smug little grin on his face.

Crixus watched him for a second and then turned towards the break room. He was dying for a coffee, even though he'd had breakfast at home. One couldn't have too much coffee in his opinion.

When he stepped inside he paused in the door, his spirits lifting as he saw Naevia leaning against one of the counters and nibbling at a muffin. With a big grin he prowled towards her, his eyes gleaming in a predatory fashion. He leaned down to place a relatively chaste kiss on her full lips.

"Mmm, you taste like cinnamon," he murmured before brushing the tip of her nose with his. He moved away as she smiled up at him. Reaching for a coffee mug, he helped himself to the aromatic brew and turned to watch her nibbling on the muffin.

"You're in for a treat with that," she said, pointing at the mug he held with the same hand that held her muffin.

Crixus glanced down at the mug, eyebrows drawn together, and then lifted the mug to his nose, sniffing deeply. His eyes widened and then he took a cautious sip, and his eyes widened further.

A satisfied grunt left him and Naevia laughed out loud. She chewed the last of her muffin and then went to lean against her burly lover. She slid her slender arms around his waist and looked up at him, a teasing light in her eyes.

"Wow, should I be jealous? It sounds like I've just been replaced."

Crixus rolled his eyes but as he slid an arm around her shoulder, he smiled down at her. "Nothing and no one could replace you..."

"Awww, look at the love birds!"

Crixus jerked as he looked up, taking in the mocking grins on the faces of two of his fellow firefighters who'd just entered the room.

"Go screw yourselves," he muttered, quite mildly for him, and then he placed a deliberate kiss on Naevia's smiling lips.

The guys burst out laughing. One slapped the other on the shoulder in passing and announced: "There's the Crixus we all know and love."

The other guy, a spiky-haired blonde, reached for a still-warm muffin and muttered, "Grumpy sod."

Crixus and Naevia cuddled a bit before Naevia told him to try one of the muffins before the horde descended on them. Nodding, he plucked the one the blond had just selected and chomped into it, ignoring the surprised protest.

The first firefighter, tall and dark of skin with a blindingly white smile, sat down and reached for one of the huge pastries himself. "Okay," he said, one eyebrow raised at Naevia. "What's the occasion?"

While he helped himself, Naevia washed her hands and reached for two more coffee mugs. As she filled them she grinned. "A very grateful civilian had these delivered about half an hour ago."

The men ate in silence, both nodding gratefully as she placed filled mugs beside them. At the first sip of coffee, the blond's eyes showed appreciation. "Damn, that's good!"

She slapped him on the shoulder as she told him, "Well, whoever sent it probably wanted us to have the full experience, right?"

They all nodded and when she gave Crixus a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave, he called out, "I'd marry anyone who would set me up like this every day."

She gasped and spun around, sent him a mock glare and responded, "Ugh, men are so fickle!" With that she spun around and stalked from the break room, well aware that the guys were staring at her curvy behind. She grinned to herself and gave it an extra twitch.

The banter plus the great pastries and coffee had put them all in a good mood, something that wasn't always typical in the station house. Their job was a serious one, demanding constant preparedness and concentration. They couldn't afford to slack off but one of the ways they could relax was in the enjoyment of good food and company. They were always so busy that there was never the worry of gaining excess weight, too. Apart from the dispatchers, they were almost always moving; even without the almost daily emergency calls, there was constant maintenance of the building, the engines, the water and foam trucks as well as the equipment.

It never seemed to end. As a result, when they did get their days off, they tended to either party hard or crash and sack out.

Naevia hummed to herself as she neared the captain's office. Her footsteps faltered, though, when she heard Mira's voice.

"And it has to be on the downlow, Cap, or no deal."

Naevia frowned at Mira's words. 'Downlow'? What the___!

She stopped and listened shamelessly. The captain's voice was low but Mira's was clear.

"He seems legit, but he wants me to help handle things; you know, be his liaison."

Again Naevia couldn't hear Spartacus' response but it must have been in the affirmative because Mira gave a little squeal and exclaimed, "Alright, and I think I just might get a boyfriend out of this!"

Now Naevia covered her mouth with one hand to try and muffle the giggle that nearly escaped. She straightened up from the wall, and just in time too, because as she did, Mira came bouncing out of the office on her way to the dispatch room.

Naevia grabbed the back of Mira's collar and dragged her back so the shorter woman's back collided with her chest. At Mira's undignified squawk, Naevia whispered in her ear: "What mischief are you up to, mi hija?"

Mira relaxed when she realized it was her friend and spun around, hazel eyes sparkling. "Girl, I can't go into details, but!" Here she paused and fanned her face in a comic fashion. "He is so hot, I was glad I was in a firestation so help was near!"

The women stared at each other before bursting into raucous laughter, Naevia understanding exactly what Mira meant.

"Tell me; you can't just leave it like that!"

Mira glanced about like a character in some Noir film, grabbed Naevia's arm and dragged her into the dispatch office. Plopping herself into the visitor's chair, she waited impatiently for Mira to begin. "Well?!"

Smug, Mira leaned back in her chair, her breasts puffing up as she looked at her friend. As usual, the top button of her slightly too tight uniform blouse was undone.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "He is gorgeous; young, shy and absolutely hot!"

When she'd said 'young', Naevia had pulled back slightly. Now she narrowed her eyes at her grinning friend. "How young is 'young'?"

Mira waved her off. "Pfft! I think he could be a couple of years younger than us." Under Naevia's stern gaze she deflated a bit. "Oh, alright - about four years. Jeeze!"

Naevia grinned at her and then waved her hand for her to continue. Mira rolled her eyes but launched into a more specific description.

"Naevia, you've never seen eyes that pretty on a man before. He's got hair to the middle of his back, all black and smooth and shiny, and his skin is this absolutely yummy golden/caramel color. Damn, I could eat him up with a spoon..."

There was silence and then they were cackling away again. It was a good thing it was a quiet morning so Cap didn't have a reason to curtail their fun. When they finally wound down, Naevia looked at Mira while shaking her head.

"Girl, I wonder about you and those cannibalistic tendencies of yours."

Residual chuckles broke the ensuing silence, and then: "So, what's his name?"

Mira stared at her friend for a long moment, a faintly apologetic air to her expression. "I'm sorry, Nae, I really can't break my promise."

Naevia watched her friend squirm and then, with an understanding nod, Naevia got up. "Hey, no biggie, sweetie. I'll just call him 'Mira's Guy' for now." She shot her relieved friend a quick grin, twiddled her fingers over her shoulder and sauntered out of the dispatcher's office.

She wasn't even supposed to have been there; her shift didn't begin until 2 that afternoon but she had popped in to get her laundry bag that she had left in her locker. She had been there just in time to see when the delivery van with a famous cake company's logo on its side pull up. The driver brought in the huge basket and a large packet of gourmet coffee which she wasted no time in putting on to perk.

The driver didn't know who their benefactor was and when she had tried to tip him, he simply waved it away and said it was all taken care of. Now she headed out to the car park, humming to herself and recalling the way Mira's eyes had shone when talking about her mystery guy. As she entered the chainlink-fenced parking lot, the sound of a heavy engine disrupted the relative quiet of the early morning.

Grinning she stopped and turned, watching as the huge bike and its rider pulled up beside her. When he pushed up the visor of his helmet, revealing bright green eyes, deep dimples and a wide grin, she rolled her eyes before smirking.

"Don't you think Batman wants his bike back by now?"

Agron grinned at her, his canines white and sharp in the morning light. "Nah, the Batmobile's bigger... And you know what they say about guys who need big vehicles."

Once again Naevia burst out laughing and when he joined in she shook her head at him before slapping him on one bulging bicep. "You're so bad!"

"Yeah, and don't you forget it. Later, babe!" He gunned the engine and she watched him ride off to the back of the parking lot, admiring the way his black leathers clung to his very fit body.

Regardless of the fact that she had a very sexy man whom she absolutely adored, she'd have to have been dead six months not to appreciate all the eye candy around her. As she turned to her own modest little coupe, she shook her head. 'Nae, you're one lucky girl.'

******

By the time she was back, the station house looked like an ants nest that a bored kid had kicked over. To be fair, though, she could discern that there was some sort of order to what had first appeared to be disorder. There were simply a whole lot of strangers milling around, looking officious.

She turned to the captain's office to get some answers and discovered him in a meeting with one of the officious-looking guys.

Stepping back and closing the door, she was just in time to see a couple of the guys coming off shift. Grabbing an arm, she waved at the sight of strangers crawling all over her station house. "Danny, what the hell is going on?"

Danny, one of their EMTs, shrugged and looked at his mate who looked just as uncertain. "Don't know really but, from what we overheard, it seems like we're getting a makeover or something."

Naevia frowned a bit. "Yeah? I thought the budget couldn't even manage a new coffee pot?"

The guys shrugged and she let them go. She headed to the locker rooms only to run into three people who were measuring everything, looking at stuff on their tablets and talking in a jargon she had no hope of understanding. She huffed in impatience and turned toward the break room.

Good lord, it was even worse in there because these guys she could understand and they were not being very complimentary about the facilities.

Spinning on her heel, Naevia decided to simply go to the dispatch office to begin her shift early. Fortunately, Mira was still there so she had someone to vent to.

"What the hell is going on in this place?!"

Strangely enough, Mira had a slightly guilty look on her face. "Uhm, I had no idea they were going to start so soon."

Naevia stared at her, puzzled. "Why would you know about when 'they' would start?" When Mira tightened her lips, Naevia towered over her. "Mira, out with it!"

Mira had this odd look on her face, like a child who had a secret and was dying to tell someone. After barely 20 seconds had passed, she blurted out, "Okay, okay, you twisted my arm!"

She grinned at an unimpressed Naevia and leaned forward, her whisper quite conspiratorial. "Well, we have an anonymous benefactor and he wants to renovate the whole building!"

Naevia gaped at her. "What, d'you mean the entire heap?"

Mira nodded rapidly, several times and brightened even more. "Yeah, can you believe it? He even basically said money's no object. I mean, who does that?"

Naevia stared at the way the other woman was glowing and something niggled at the back of her brain. Going over to the fridge, she took out a bottle of water and claimed the chair Mira had just vacated. Finally, something clicked into place and she stared at the giggly woman.

"Wait, is this 'mysterious benefactor' the same delicious morsel you were wetting yourself over this morning?"

Mira froze and then pouted, looking ever so slightly shifty. "What? I-uh, I don't know what you're talking about..."

Naevia just narrowed her eyes and stared at her, knowing that any minute now she would cave. Five, four, three...

"Alright, yes, okay! One and the same!"

They looked at each other and then simultaneously leaned in to each other, their heads almost touching. Naevia glanced up quickly through the plate glass window to see if anyone was near and then nodded at Mira.

Mira launched into a quick and concise report of the entire encounter with Nasir the day before - remembering to leave out his name - Naevia nodding every couple of minutes as she listened. When Mira finished, they sat back, Naevia with a considering look on her face.

"So clearly, Cap gave the go ahead - but how long is it gonna last? It's crazy out there and they haven't even started yet!"

Mira pooh-poohed her concerns. "Girl, I don't care, they could take six months, as long as at the end of it we have all updated appliances. Are you kidding me?!"

Naevia rolled her eyes, not yet ready to give up her point. "Yeah, well, don't complain to me about noise and dust, two weeks into this supersize HGTV project."

Mira grabbed her pocketbook, blew a kiss to her grouchy friend and headed out the door. She stopped on the threshold and said, "You know what, Nae, you've been with that grumpy bastard too long." When Naevia simply glared at her she smirked. "When you're ready for a fun guy, we can hit the clubs together. By-ee!"

She stopped in front of the plate glass window, crossed her eyes, flared her nostrils and stuck out her tongue, waggling it until Naevia burst out laughing and waved her off.

Mira straightened up and, with a final wave, headed to Spartacus' office.

He introduced her to the architect, who was also head of the firm doing the renovation, and sat in on the rest of the meeting. She hoped she'd get a chance to meet with Nasir over the duration of the project, because no red-blooded woman would pass up such a dish. She giggled to herself as she remembered Naevia's earlier comment about her 'cannibalistic' tendencies.

As she listened to the men with one ear, she just knew that if Naevia met Nasir, she would see just why she was bowled over. Then a plan began to form in her devious mind.

******

Once more, Nasir strolled into Stationhouse 25, his mind bubbling with curiosity. When Mira had called to ask him to drop by, she hadn't explained much beyond saying the firm had been by that day. He had guessed as much because he had asked Myron to start as soon as possible.

The place was missing one engine as well as the ambulance and the huge room seemed almost deserted. There was a different woman in the dispatch office and he went over to her, about to ask for Mira, when the woman looked up and stared at him with wide eyes.

He smiled softly and asked for Mira. "Uhm, Mira called to ask me to come by?"

Naevia realized she was staring but she couldn't seem to stop and her cheeks pinked. Damn, Mira had been right! Her description of their mysterious benefactor had been spot on. She cleared her throat and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Naevia. I'll just page her for you..." and she did just that, trying not to stare too much. 'Oh, my lord, he is gorgeous!' her mind gibbered as she tried to look businesslike.

It seemed as if Naevia had barely finished speaking when Mira hurried up, her face slightly flushed. Naevia watched her greet him warmly and Naevia thought her friend had never looked prettier. Mira had changed out of her uniform and was now wearing a pair of very tight black jeans, black ankle-high boots and a drapey top that seemed to reveal more than it covered. Naevia sighed and hoped this wouldn't all end in tears.

Mira gave Naevia a little grin as she moved with Nasir towards the break room. She was glad that the captain had gone out on the current call. She would have had to introduce Nasir to him and that might not have gone so well.

Nasir looked over at her and smiled his typically shy smile. "So, why exactly did you want to meet up?"

Mira blushed ever so slightly and looked away around the room before turning back to him. "Uhm, well, it occurred to me that it would be cool if you got a 'before' look at the place, you know?"

Nasir nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that was very thoughtful of you." His eyes lit up and he stared at her. "Would it be okay if I got a look at the whole place?"

Mira barely restrained her squeal as she nodded enthusiastically before grabbing his arm and tugging him from the room.

"That's a great idea; let's do it!"

Nasir chuckled as he found himself being dragged down a dimly-lit corridor. When they stopped, Mira pointed out the captain's office, which wasn't very imposing, and then she was dragging him towards a large area near the back.

"And this is our gym. It isn't much but we manage." As they approached the door, they could hear that several guys were in there, working out by the sound of it.

Nasir's heart rate sped up as he wondered if Agron was in there, too. When they stepped through the door, it was as if Nasir's hearing simply faded out.

Yes, there; almost directly across from the entrance was his gorgeous, green-eyed giant pummelling away at a punching bag. He didn't look away from what he was doing and so Nasir had time to calm his breathing before Mira drew attention to their presence.

"Hey, guys, we have a visitor!" Mira could be quite loud, Nasir realized and then smiled when all the guys stopped and turned to look at them. Nasir didn't look immediately at Agron; he didn't want to be too obvious.

Mira continued. "So, this is a very special friend of mine and I'm giving him a tour, so say 'hello' like good little boys!"

Nasir couldn't help the little chuckle as they obeyed, including Agron who added, "Hey, Nasir, how's the head?"

Not knowing how he managed to tear his eyes away from Agron's sweaty, gleaming body to actually look him in his eyes, Nasir smiled slightly and touched the slight bump near his hairline.

"It's coming along; it's not too bad at all," he managed to get out without blushing. He smiled briefly at the other guys and they went back to what they'd been doing.

Agron, however, grabbed a towel from a nearby bench and swabbed at his face, neck and chest while Nasir tried not to stare.

"No headaches?" Agron stared at the other man, taking in the way the long, silky black lashes rested against Nasir's cheeks when he looked down.

Nasir looked up and grinned broadly before shaking his head in the negative. Agron found himself charmed by Nasir's little teeth that were so different from his that looked almost like fangs. He absolutely didn't realize how intently he was looking at the other man until Mira pouted at him and grasped Nasir's arm.

"Don't monopolize the man, Agron!" She then tugged Nasir's arm and started dragging him from the room, looking just like a little girl hauling her favorite doll about.

Nasir grinned back at Agron but called out to the other occupants, "It was nice meeting you!" just before disappearing out the door. Agron smiled to himself and started packing away his stuff before telling the others he was going to hit the showers.

Without waiting for a response, he left the room, humming to himself. In the shower room, he turned on the faucets, setting the temperature to near scalding, and then stripped down. He sighed as the water beat down on his sore muscles and he started to daydream, as he often did after a workout, about owning and operating his own fitness center.

So engrossed was he in his fantasy he didn't hear the door open. Even if he had, he would have assumed it was one of the other guys. Grinning when he heard Mira's voice, he didn't stop to think; he just flipped back the curtain and yelled, "What are you doing, girl!"

To say who was more startled would have been extremely difficult.

Agron's eyes widened as Nasir stared at him, his mouth slightly ajar and his face red. Mira was not much better as she stared at Agron, a predatory gleam slowly appearing in her eyes. Agron had nothing to be ashamed of but who expects two very good-looking people to suddenly just be there when you were naked as a jaybird, and covered in soap suds, to boot?

He looked back at Nasir who was already turning quickly back to the door and it was his turn to grab Mira's arm as he stuttered a quick apology. Mira, for her part, was staring quite avidly, her eyes running up and down Agron's big body before he quickly twitched the shower curtain back in place.

He groaned softly before he started chuckling, the humor of the situation finally surfacing. As the water sluiced down his body, his mind recalled the way Nasir's eyes had dropped to his crotch and his dick started to fill. He stared down at it and frowned. 'This is so not the time!' The admonishment seemed to work and it slowly deflated. 'Damn that Mira!'

Outside and heading down another passageway, Mira led them upstairs. All the while she chattered, Nasir was thinking about what had just happened. He had spent so much time as a child in a homophobic society that he had learned from early on how to mask his attraction to other men. Seeing Agron like that just now, though, was making him struggle for control. He already knew he wanted to get close to the man, but he didn't want to give himself away just yet. One didn't just walk up to a potential partner and go, "You, me, bed, now!"

He barely managed to keep track of Mira's discourse because he was so flustered.

Damn, Agron had a stunning body on him, Nasir thought now. Hmm, maybe the direct approach would be for the best, his libido piped up. That one, all-too short glimpse had got his motor running for sure.

Nasir tuned back into Mira and wondered what she would think if she could see the X-rated images of him and Agron tumbling around in his head. Huh, she'd probably ask to watch, he grinned to himself.

Eventually, Mira walked him outside the station house and they said their farewells, her hand lingering on his forearm. Nasir impulsively hugged her; he genuinely liked the bubbly woman. As he pulled back, she suddenly looked over his shoulder and grinned broadly.

"Hey, stud, heading home?" The mischievous look on her face made Nasir want to groan. He fixed a mild smile onto his face, released Mira and turned around just as she bade him goodbye. With a wave she walked away, leaving the two men to stare at each other in awkward silence.

Agron couldn't take his eyes from Nasir's face; Nasir couldn't tear his eyes from the man towering over him. As if it wasn't enough that Agron was so freaking handsome, the man was wearing gleaming, all-black leather clothing. He held a large, shiny black helmet in one hand and a pair of supple black gloves in the other. One could almost see the pheromones whizzing about the two men.

Nasir swallowed hard, a little bit flustered still, and stared at the way Agron was looking at him. Heat climbed up his neck and settled in his cheeks. God, he knew nothing about this man whom he had met only four days before. Everything in him, however, was screaming 'mine!'

Now he took a deep breath and stared up at hungry green eyes. "Uhm, would you like to go some place for a drink?"

His heart thumped as he waited but then Agron's eyes darkened as his pupils dilated. With a slow nod, he took one step closer to Nasir and said, "Not a drink."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate beating about the bush, don't you? As usual, I would love your comments. Thanks!


	4. Decisions, talks and then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron makes a painful decision.

Agron stared at Nasir's beautiful face, every cell in his body yearning for the little man. He couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted anyone - or anything - as much as he did right now. Yet, even as his body leaned toward Nasir's, a cold feeling cascaded over him and he jerked back.

"Agron?" Nasir stared up at the other man in confusion. He was so certain Agron had been about to kiss him, right there on the sidewalk, in front of the fire station, and Nasir would have let him. Even now, with his mind whirling in confusion at Agron's abrupt movement, his body was still thrumming in sudden arousal.

"Nasir, I," Agron stared into the large eyes swimming with confusion, and swallowed hard. "Babe, you know... I want you so bad... it's just..."

Nasir stepped back, defeat and embarrassment warring for the upper hand as he looked away from the other man. He drew himself up to all of his five-foot, eight-inch height and smiled bitterly. "No, no, it's okay, I get it." He looked back bravely into Agron's eyes, totally unaware of how closely they were standing. "Someone like you must be in a relationship already..."

He waited, holding his breath, wishing with all his might that that wasn't the reason for Agron's change of heart.

Agron let out a soft huff of relief and nodded. "Yeah, yeah," he smiled, still staring into Nasir's eyes. He looked away briefly before turning back. "It's___"

Nasir held up one hand, stopping Agron, and shook his head. "No, it's okay, if I can't have you, I don't want to know who does."

Agron couldn't believe that Nasir had basically just declared his feelings, and he gulped, speechless. Nasir gave him a sad little smile that didn't reach his eyes and, to Agron's surprise, leaned up to place a soft little kiss on Agron's cheek before walking away.

"No, wait, Nasir!" Agron's shout made the smaller man come to a halt; Agron rushed up to him and grabbed his arm. "Wait, you don't get it - I'm going to break it off!"

Nasir stared up at the wide green eyes, his sadness slowly being replaced by cautious optimism. "Yeah?" he breathed, almost afraid to believe it was going to be that simple.

"Yeah," Agron said just as softly, his green eyes sparkling as he watched Nasir's face brighten. "Give me your phone," he demanded, and chuckled as Nasir struggled to get the device out of his pants pocket.

Taking the phone gently from the smaller hand, Agron quickly entered his number and pressed 'send'. When his own phone rang, he handed Nasir's back to him. He took his own out, quickly tapped something into it and turned it to Nasir.

Puzzled, Nasir squinted at the screen and then colored up. He looked up shyly at Agron and chuckled. Agron had entered Nasir's number into his contacts list with the name 'Mine'.

Shooting a large grin at Agron, Nasir quickly swiped the screen of his phone, tapped at it for a couple of seconds and then turned it so Agron could see it.

Agron surged forward and grabbed his beautiful little man in a bear hug. He ignored the little squeak Nasir made but eased up a bit so he could drop a quick peck on the smiling lips.

"You'll see," he muttered into Nasir's silky hair. "It will all work out."

When they drew back, smiling sappily at each other, Agron truly believed that.

******

"NO! No!"

Agron stared, bewildered, at the deep red of Varro's furious face. His own anger was beginning to simmer. "What?!"

"I said 'No', you fucker! This is not gonna end like this!" Varro yelled, stepping into Agron's space and shoving him.

Agron, perhaps unwisely, spread his long arms wide and snarled, "How did you think it was going to end, Varro? Are you gonna stand there and tell me you thought this was forever?"

His eyes widened and he stared disbelievingly at the way Varro's huge shoulders slumped and he seemed to deflate right before Agron's eyes. 'Oh, shit'.

Varro turned away and walked to the kitchenette of his small flat. He sighed, took out a beer from the refrigerator - he quite pointedly didn't offer one to Agron - and leaned against a counter.

He stared at Agron and spoke, his voice quieter than normal. "Yes, actually. Fool that I am, I actually thought this was it." He started peeling off the condensation-soggy label and laughed, not an ounce of humor in his voice. "I mean, why wouldn't I dream, huh? We are good together..."

Agron nodded reluctantly because it was true; they had a comfortable relationship that was the envy of their friends and colleagues.

He cleared his throat now, gathering up his courage to say the words he now knew would rip Varro apart. "Var, this isn't meant to hurt you." Suddenly he dashed his hand through his short, spiky hair, and growled. "God, I never meant to hurt you! It ..."

"Just happened, right?"

Now it was Agron's turn to deflate; he hung his head and nodded. "Yeah, it just... happened." He sighed.

The only warning Agron got that Varro had moved was when a large hand grabbed the back of his neck. Agron looked up in surprise and that was when Varro's mouth landed on his.

His hands came up to grab the side of Varro's big body to push him away but Varro, spurred on by anger and probably lust, pressed his body harder into Agron's, his strength formidable.

Agron twisted his head to the side but Varro followed him. Finally separating his mouth from Varro's, Agron managed to mutter, "Var, please, don't do this..."

Varro snarled, his voice almost unrecognizable, "Why not, never heard of breakup sex?"

Agron gathered his strength and pushed the heavier body away. Unfortunately, Varro had just taken Agron's bottom lip into his mouth to nip it, something he normally liked. Agron's sudden movement, however, caused Varro's teeth to nip Agron, who cried out at the unexpected pain.

Varro's eyes widened when he saw the speck of blood well up before Agron licked it slowly away. Varro knew it would soon swell and bruise and he looked at Agron, apology battling the anguish in his eyes.

"Agron..." He gazed sadly at the man he'd thought he'd had a future with, and couldn't continue. 

Agron looked at him, touched his tender lip and nodded. "Yeah, you didn't mean to." A little smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and he clapped Varro lightly on his shoulder. "Don't sweat it, man. Tit for tat, huh?"

Once again Varro surged toward him but Agron knew this time it was going to be just a hug. He wrapped his long arms around the other man and they held onto each other.

The tears in his eyes were genuine remorse for the hurt he'd caused Varro; in the three years they'd been together they had been exclusive. He should have known how Varro would have taken this new development, given the number of times he'd asked Agron about living together. For some reason, Agron had never felt it was right for them.

Now he eased back Varro and looked at his reddened eyes. Agron laid his forehead against his and whispered, "I gotta go."

Varro released him, deliberately smoothed away all expression on his face, and nodded. Clearing his throat, he gave Agron a slight smile and said, "See you at work?"

Agron returned the smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He nodded, looked around for his helmet and gloves. "Yeah, see you at work" he said softly and let himself out of the flat.

All the way to his loft, he saw the defeated look on Varro's face. Agron felt lower than an ant's belly. A week ago, heck, even five days ago he was happy with his life. Now, just the thought of Nasir waiting on his call was enough to make his body feel as if he'd got a much-needed transfusion. He hadn't been aware that anything was missing in his life; now he was torn between elation and sadness for having hurt Varro.

Shit, he thought, as it suddenly dawned on him: Crixus was right, he _was_ an asshole. Despite himself he felt some of the elation fade. It was not going to be easy facing the others when they realized he'd dumped Varro.

******

The cellphone rang as Nasir stepped out of the shower. He knew who he wanted it to be but he had a study meeting later with his group for their summer project. They had a little over two weeks to finish it up but they were a few days behind thanks to his accident.

He wrapped a thick white towel around his waist and lunged at the phone. Swiping the screen he breathed, "Hello?" without checking the caller ID.

A deep voice chuckled and replied, "Wow, you sound even sexier on the phone!"

Nasir blushed even though the caller couldn't see him. "Uhm, I'd just stepped out of the shower and___"

Agron groaned and his voice got a little hoarse. "Jesus, Nasir, you're torturing me here!"

A chuckle burst out of Nasir and Agron joined him, both men listening to the other man laughing.

Nasir sat on one of the large sofas and settled in to listen to Agron. "So, how may I help you?" His voice was unconsciously seductive but he was imagining Agron in a similar state of undress. Surprisingly, when Agron answered, he sounded really serious.

Agron sighed. "Well, I went around to break it off and - let's just say, it didn't go well."

There was silence and then, "I didn't think you were going to do it now," Nasir said, his voice small and guilt-ridden.

Agron's voice came back, a little firmer this time. "Babe, if there is one thing I've learned on this job is there is no time like the present..."

His voice trailed off and Nasir could picture him scrubbing at the back of his neck with one large hand. He cleared his throat and then asked, "Do you want to come by?"

He held his breath and waited. After a second or three, though, Agron declared, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Nasir dissolved into laughter and then sobered enough to give Agron directions to his place.

Thirty minutes later saw Nasir dressed and pacing, waiting for Agron to arrive. He had dried his hair hurriedly and spent several nail-biting minutes trying to decide what to wear. After dressing, he dashed to the kitchen to check if he had beer, wine, soda, whatever, having no idea as to Agron's preferences. Then, calling down to the doorman to let him know he was expecting a guest, he got himself a glass of water just to calm the hell down!

Halfway through drinking the ice-cold water, he almost choked when the doorbell chimed. Nasir, eyes watering as he forced the liquid down, left the glass in the kitchen sink and hurried to the front door of the suite. He halted a step or two away just to calm down and then spoiled it by flinging the door open, a big grin on his face.

Agron held back a chuckle at the sight of Nasir's shining face and then he actually gaped. Nasir was wearing a white tank top and snug, low-slung sweatpants that left nothing to the imagination.

Nasir, in turn, stared at the handsome firefighter, his eyes heating as he took in the big body clad in a tight white t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

Without a word he stepped back and watched avidly as Agron stepped past him. Neither man said a word but undeniable heat sparked between them. Agron moved into the living room and turned around, only to find Nasir a step behind him, looking up at him with wide, dark eyes.

Nasir realized the continued silence could have become awkward but the way Agron was devouring him with his eyes made him feel powerful. However, he was just about to play the good host and ask Agron if he wanted anything when two large hands slid up the sides of his neck to cup his face.

Nasir didn't know which of them had whispered "please", he only knew his mouth was taken in a soft, deep kiss that had him hard in seconds. He moaned and slid his arms around Agron's waist, his heart beating fit to burst out of his chest. One of the hands moved up the back of his head to remove the silver clip that held back the long front strands of his hair and he shuddered.

He gasped, pulling away from the other man and gazed up into the dark green eyes that he was falling in love with. He answered the question, 'yes' without saying a word and gasped again when he felt himself lifted into Agron's arms. He initiated the kiss this time as he wrapped his legs around Agron's hips.

"Which way?" Agron's voice was a low growl and Nasir giggled as he nodded over one shoulder to his bedroom door. Agron nodded and strode toward the room, carrying Nasir as if he weighed next to nothing. He kicked the door open wider and placed Nasir carefully on the bed, dead center, and stood back.

Nasir valiantly held back a whine as he was left bereft, wondering why the kissing had stopped. He almost choked on his tongue, however when Agron's hand fell to his belt buckle, unwittingly outlining the huge bulge just below it. Nasir felt himself grow hotter as Agron slowly stripped down until he was standing there, naked and magnificent, staring into Nasir's eyes.

He must have liked what he'd seen in Nasir's eyes because, in a flash, he was yanking off Nasir's sweats while the smaller man laughed and hauled off his tank.

Finally, straddling Nasir's legs and running his hands down the lithe body, he murmured, "Beautiful... So beautiful."

There was really no time at all for Nasir to blush; Agron fell on the man squirming beneath him, love and lust in every touch.

Time had no meaning for them as they made up for lost time. Nasir truly felt as if they belonged together and everything that had gone before was simply practice. He moaned as Agron swallowed his straining flesh, his body curling up as his fingers tightened on the short sweaty strands.

"Please," he panted, the heat of Agron's mouth driving him crazy.

Agron pulled off and smirked at Nasir, the devil in his glowing green eyes. "'Please' what?" He licked the deep red head as he took in the sight of the man, flushed and panting before him.

Nasir pulled out the puppy dog eyes and whispered, "In me?"

It was his turn to look smug as Agron groaned, dropping his head to pant against one sexy thigh. "Shit! You're gonna be the death of me!"

He chuckled and then leaned up and over Nasir to get to the bedside table where, logically, the supplies ought to be. He growled when his searching fingers found nothing. A giggle floated up to him and he looked down into Nasir's shining face.

"It's in the other one," he said, barely holding back a grin and for that he had to pay. He yelped as Agron lunged toward him, trying to keep Agron's fingers away from his ticklish sides. "Okay, okay, I give up, Agron!"

They slowly quietened and then they were kissing again, hands roaming and clutching, caressing and squeezing and soon Nasir was ready again.

"Now, now, please!"

Agron wasted no time in prepping the sweaty, heaving body, the sheer beauty of which was making his head spin. "Hold on, babe; fuck, you're so___"

He broke off on a groan as he slowly but forcefully slid home, barely registering that they both shuddered as he seated himself. Their voices were loud as they panted, waiting for Nasir's body to adjust. When it did he opened his eyes and stared at Agron, the pupils wide and bottomless.

"Okay?" Agron was determined not to hurt the smaller man; he knew how big he was. Finally, convinced that Nasir was feeling no pain, he pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slowly.

Nasir's breath caught in his throat and his eyes closed again as he savored the feeling of this man inside, above and around him. He clutched at the arms on either side of him, the muscles tight as Agron concentrated on driving Nasir out of his mind.

Eventually, unable to keep up that slow tempo in light of the delicious feelings coursing through him, Agron sped up, the sound of Nasir's cut off groans spurring him on.

Agron looked down at Nasir, taking in the way the cloud of shiny dark hair slid across the pillow as Nasir whined and shook, the light from the setting sun turning his skin a deep gold. Leaning down Agron pressed his lips to the long throat, bared as Nasir arched beneath him.

Suddenly Nasir's body clenched almost painfully and Agron knew he was close. He reached down to grab Nasir's cock and set a wicked pace as he worked him, delighting in the guttural sounds that left that delicious mouth.

"Agron!"

Nasir's cry brought a feral grin to Agron's face as their eyes locked, Agron hungry for the moment Nasir fell apart in his arms... and there it was.

Nasir convulsed, his whole body going rigid as he pumped blood-hot come all over Agron.

Agron's heart stuttered as he stared at his love whose long lashes fell abruptly as Nasir slumped back, trying to catch his breath. When his breathing slowed a little, he smiled sleepily up at Agron, and then wiggled his butt.

Agron choked around a laugh and then he pulled out gently. Turning Nasir onto his side, he slid up behind him, wrapped one long arm around him and then pushed slowly back inside. At Nasir's satisfied moan, he kissed a shoulder and asked, "Okay?"

At Nasir's nod, Agron buried his nose in Nasir's fragrant hair and then went to town.

Nasir held on as Agron fucked him hard and fast, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as the larger body worked him over. Even though he had just come, Nasir was still so aroused he felt he could come again as Agron's cock brushed his prostate on every pass.

Agron's groans got deeper, his pace more erratic and seconds later he cried out, clutched Nasir to him and unloaded into the condom. The movement of his hips slowed down and Nasir writhed, drawing out the ecstasy for his sexy lover.

"Jesus, babe, that was, ugh, that was..."

"Epic?"

The teasing note in Nasir's voice made Agron chuckle breathlessly. He flopped onto his back and smiled at Nasir.

Nasir returned the loving gaze and then lurched up in the bed, a frown in his wide eyes as he stared at Agron.

"What the hell happened to your lip?!"

TBC


	5. Getting to know you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys had jumped in feet first but now they start learning things about each other. The journey continues.

Agron wouldn't go so far as to say Nasir was pouting but it was a near thing. His beautiful lover had been none too pleased when, after he'd asked Agron about his lip, the big firefighter had quirked an eyebrow at him and asked, "How are you only just seeing it?" and then laughed.

He shook his head, looking over at a sulking Nasir. "Really, it was an accident. Not a big deal, at all."

Nasir was now pretending to be annoyed, trying to ignore Agron's facetious grin. He let out a yelp, though, when one of Agron's long arms shot out and he was grabbed and hauled onto the larger man's lap.

Agron nuzzled his nose into the nape of Nasir's neck and inhaled deeply. "God, you smell so good." 

Nasir squirmed at the ticklish feeling and then snuggled down to bask in Agron's warmth. It almost felt as if they'd been doing this for a while, yet there was a frisson of awareness because it was also new.

He finally leaned up and stared at the clear green gaze that was filled with admiration and something deeper. Agron had been stroking his fingers through Nasir's hair the whole time they were snuggling and now it was Nasir's turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"You seem to have a hair kink there, big guy."

Agron grinned at him, dimples carved deep in the smooth skin of his cheeks. "Can you blame me? You're a real knockout, babe. If it weren't for the height thing, modelling agents would be chasing you down these streets."

Whoops!

Agron almost cringed as Nasir's eyes blazed at him.

"'Height thing'? What 'height thing'!"

Agron gaped at the apparently offended man and hurried to apologize. "Ugh, I, ugh, meant___" he started and then broke off as brown eyes started to twinkle.

He couldn't believe it. "Why, you little shit!"

Nasir scrambled from the bed and in a flash he was sprinting from the room, giggling as Agron leapt after him. He dashed around the end of one of the large sofas, just barely missing the tip of Agron's outstretched fingers.

"You gotta move faster than that, big guy. We short people can run rings around you giants!"

Agron mock growled and then glowered at his laughing lover. Truth be told, Agron was enjoying the view very much, watching Nasir's naked form as he waited for Agron's next move. The way the smooth muscles moved beneath the golden skin was sheer poetry in motion.

Oblivious to the other man's thoughts, Nasir grinned at him tauntingly. "Well?" He smirked now but then his eyes widened as Agron leapt on the couch, bounced once and then landed beside him.

Firmly captured, Nasir gazed wide-eyed at his victorious captor and then they both collapsed upon the sofa, laughing their heads off.

Laughter slowly gave way to languid strokes and gentle kisses before heating up to breath-stealing kisses and tangled limbs. They were both hard again and Agron groaned as their groins pressed hard together. The friction was just enough to take them gently up that breathless rise to climax, hands gripping and soft moans flowing from drying throats.

RIIING!

Startled, Agron rolled off the couch, bringing Nasir with him; they stared big-eyed at each other and then Nasir dropped his head onto Agron's chest.

"Oh, man, that's the doorman," he sighed, an apology explicit in his big brown eyes. "I have a study group in..." He lifted his head to stare at the nearest clock and then surged to his feet. "Oh, my God, ten minutes ago!"

Agron grunted as one hand settled on his chest, pressing as Nasir found his footing. "Study group?" He muttered before gaining his feet.

Nasir had dashed into his _en suite_ and turned on the shower. He poked his head out as he twisted his hair into a knot, secured it atop his head and grinned at Agron. "I'm a music major; the guys and I have to finish up a summer project." He ducked back inside as Agron followed him in. "You gonna join me?"

Agron figured he meant the shower and with a feral grin, advanced on the smaller man who had stepped into the huge glass enclosure.

Nasir squeaked when large hands suddenly pulled him back against a deliciously muscular body. "Hey now," he smiled over his shoulder. "We have five minutes before that phone rings again."

Agron smirked at him even as the warm water cascaded down Nasir's front. "I'm not stopping you. Do what you need to; I'll just watch."

Nasir growled at him and then turned back to the shower. In minutes he was done, much to Agron's displeasure and Nasir laughed at him as he gave him the slip.

Smiling as he enjoyed the view of the retreating buttocks, Agron soaped himself quickly and then rinsed just as fast. He wanted to catch up to Nasir when he welcomed his friends but as he towelled dry he realized it was a lost cause.

The phone rang only once before he heard Nasir answer and tell the doorman to 'send them up'. Agron hurriedly slipped into his clothes but wasted precious time hunting for his boots. He couldn't recall where he'd abandoned them and grinned smugly as his body recalled what had transpired.

His cock stirred and he took a few seconds to adjust himself before stepping out of the bedroom. He was just in time to see Nasir welcome his friends into the penthouse.

He held back a grin as a bubbly girl almost strangled Nasir with an exuberant hug. She gave him a loud smack on the cheek before moving away to allow the other girl to greet Nasir.

"Hi, guys, sorry to keep you waiting," he smiled as he moved to shut the door because the two last people were loaded down with instruments.

There was a general hubbub as everyone spoke at once, Nasir grinning and nodding as he led them into the spacious living room.

None of them had noticed Agron as yet, so engrossed they were in filling Nasir in on their latest activities.

Agron, a mischievous light in his eyes, suddenly cleared his throat and moved away from the bedroom door. He bit back a bark of laughter as five pairs of wide eyes turned towards him.

"Hi," he said with an amiable look pasted on. "I'm Agron."

Nasir, his eyes showing faint amusement, introduced his friends, starting with - Agron decided he'd call her Bubbly Girl - and went on from there.

"Yaya is first violin; Nick, the viola; Carrie, second violin and, well, I'm the cello guy," Nasir finished, his lips curved in a teasing smile. "Last, but not least, is Derek, Yaya's other half."

They all waved tentatively at Agron, curiosity bright on their faces as Nasir got them moving. "Come on, guys, let's set up on the terrace."

Agron watched as they all headed outside, music stands appearing, sheet music being handed about and chairs arranged to suit everyone. Derek, as the audience, simply leaned against the parapet nearest Yaya and looked out at the city's skyline.

Nasir threw a shy little glance at Agron and, with a little head gesture, invited him to take one of the comfy patio chairs to observe and enjoy.

With a tiny nod of acceptance, Agron stepped out onto the terrace but almost faltered in his stride as every pair of eyes studied him. He held back his usual glare and decided to flash an intimate little grin at his lover. A lover whose thick lashes fell to hide his eyes even though the smile on his lips gave him away.

Carrie narrowed cool blue eyes at Agron and asked, a challenging tone to her voice: "So, Agron, how do you know our little prince here?"

Several eyes turned to stare down the girl who ignored them, her eyes cool and calculating as she waited for him to answer.

Nasir made that little growl again, which Agron thought was so cute, and glared at the girl. "What is your problem, Carrie?" Agron thought Nasir could put on a mean face when he tried.

"She's been a bitch since you turned her down, Nas." Bubbly Girl - Yaya piped up. She looked over at Agron, a little leer in her sherry-colored eyes. "She won't accept the fact he doesn't play for our team."

She giggled as Carrie flushed and started to tune her violin's strings. "So, Agron, how do you know our little prince here?"

Yaya burst out laughing at Nasir's shocked look and the dirty one the others threw at her. She shrugged. "Hey, we're all curious, right? Nas hasn't hooked up with anyone in all the time we've known him."

Nasir stared at Agron who shrugged. He didn't care who knew about them. Nasir smiled at him and turned back to his friends.

"Okay, you nosey Parkers, Agron's one of the firefighters from my recent crash," Nasir explained, a dismissive tone indicating that's all he was going to say on the subject.

There was silence as they all studied Agron again, an unpleasantly warm expression in Nick's eyes. He gave Agron a sly wink but immediately looked away when Nasir's eyes narrowed at him.

Nasir looked at Yaya and nodded; she took a breath, during which the other musician's readied themselves - and they began to play.

Agron was immediately impressed. He was very much a closet nerd and loved classical music, something his parents enjoyed as well. His eyes lit up and the one time Nasir looked over at him he had to restrain himself from squirming.

Nasir looked like a dark, sensuous angel, his ponytail whipping gently as he moved. Agron almost wished he was that cello cradled between his lover's legs.

It wasn't that the other players weren't good, it was just that, as the ruddy light waned and the Manhattan skyline lit up, Nasir seemed to light up. He just drew the light to him, Agron thought besottedly.

The piece came to an end and the musicians breathed out as they relaxed. Immediately, Yaya and Nasir's heads came together as they discussed areas where they thought the quartet could do better. Agron watched them, knowing that Nasir would soon look up at him, and waited.

In the next minute, Nasir looked over at him. Nasir smiled but then looked around at his friends. "Anyone thirsty?"

He got to his feet and headed to the doors as everyone called out what they wanted. He looked up at Agron who had joined him.

As they reached the kitchen, Agron pushed Nasir up against the counters and took his lips in a soft kiss. He pulled back to rest his head against his lover's before straightening up.

"We don't really know much about each other, do we?" His voice was quiet as they stared at one another, Nasir's arms around his waist.

He smiled up at Agron but nodded. "That's the fun part of a new relationship, isn't it?"

Agron placed a gentle kiss on Nasir's forehead and then nodded. "It is." He eased back to give Nasir room to move and then slapped him lightly on his jeans-clad butt. "Come on, let's get those drinks, my little prince!"

Nasir's flashing eyes promised payback and they laughed as Agron made a 'bring it on' gesture.

"Hey, hurry it up in there; we're dying out here!"

Nasir rolled his eyes but yelled back at Yaya, "Shut up, you!"

Agron chuckled but helped Nasir carry the drinks back out to the terrace, finding himself actually having fun.

******

An hour and a half later found Agron helping Nasir clear up the empty pizza boxes, beer bottles and soda cans. The group had left only minutes before and Agron was trying to get his mind around having to leave Nasir.

"Hey," Nasir's soft voice brought him out of his reverie. "What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

The soft humor in his voice made Agron pull him into a tight hug. Nasir immediately hugged him back and they stood like that for long minutes before Agron stepped back with a sigh.

He lifted both hands to cup Nasir's face and leaned down to kiss him. Head still bowed, he whispered: "I don't want to go..."

"Stay here tonight?"

Nasir's soft question made Agron close his eyes. He pulled Nasir into another hug, but shook his head.

"I can't, babe. I'm on early tomorrow."

Nasir nodded in understanding but didn't let Agron go. He felt the reluctance in Agron's entire being and held that realization in his heart.

It was clear; he wasn't the only one who felt this extraordinary connection. He pulled back, lifted his head and offered his lips to Agron.

Agron accepted and they stood like that for a while, feeding that connection until they moved away at the same time. As Agron went into the bedroom to locate his footwear, Nasir followed him, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Are you due any vacation time soon?" He smiled at the faintly startled look on Agron's face. He had found his boots and was stomping into them when he nodded.

He smiled as a hopeful look appeared on Nasir's face but he held up a hand. "I have two weeks, I think. As to whether I can get them now, that's up to the captain..."

Nasir's grin was blinding as he stared at his lover. "Fingers crossed, then!"

Agron laughed out loud but nodded. "Fingers crossed," he said before tugging Nasir along with him to the front doors of the penthouse. "By the way," he turned back to look at his still-beaming lover. "You're not really a prince, right?"

Nasir's big brown eyes stared back at him before he cracked up, laughing. He shoved Agron towards the elevator and called after him: "Come see me tomorrow and I'll tell you!"

Even after the elevator doors closed, Agron swore he could still hear his lover's laughter.

TBC


	6. A world of two

Agron wore a fierce frown as he stepped into the firestation. It was too much to hope that his changed relationship status would go unremarked upon. Crixus seemed to have a sixth sense with regard to him and Varro and was never hesitant in dipping his nose into their business.

The station house seemed fairly quiet but he knew that behind the façade, it was business as usual. It was still pretty early; he had deliberately got in before the others were due. It was a tactic he felt would give him a one-up when Varro and Crixus got in.

Changing quickly into his basic uniform, he started going over the equipment that they would all need, should a call come in. Naevia was on dispatch and several firefighters were asleep in the bunk rooms. There was also evidence left by the folks doing the renovation and he stepped around it without much interest. It would be good to have upgraded facilities but, at the moment, his mind was on more personal matters.

As he looked up, he realized that he had been under observation; he had been so preoccupied, he hadn't heard the other man arrive. He tried to stem the concern he felt and gave him a slight smile.

"Hey, you okay?"

Varro looked at him and then glanced away before stepping over to help check their equipment. No matter what happened between them, they were co-workers with a job to do. He shrugged now.

"No, but I'll be okay, though," he said, his tone resigned.

Agron nodded, feeling like shit but not knowing what else to say. The silence stretched... and stretched before Agron sighed and turned to the other man.

"Varro," he started without really knowing where he was going with it. "I'm really..." he reached out and placed one hand on Varro's arm. The man threw it off and turned suddenly to Agron, stepping into his personal space.

"Don't, okay? Just... stop apologizing!"

Agron's eyes were a dark green as he stared at the barely hidden pain on Varro's face. He had never seen the big blond look so vulnerable and his heart clenched in sympathy. His hand came up and the fingers brushed the back of Varro's neck.

In the next moment their mouths were pressed together and Agron gasped in surprise. Varro took the in and slipped his tongue into Agron's mouth, kissing him for several seconds before realizing that Agron wasn't responding. He eased back and stared in resignation at the taller man.

Varro stepped back, allowing Agron's hand to slip down to rest on his shoulder.

"Varro..."

Varro nodded and looked away. "Yeah, I know... I shouldn't have done that."

The silence between them grew awkward and it was almost with a sigh of relief that they heard footsteps approaching. They turned back to the neglected equipment and managed to pretend that nothing was different between them when the morning's first shift of firefighters poured into the room.

Agron heaved a sigh that came from a place of deep remorse. He had never felt like a bad guy before yet, in reaching for what he knew was an epic connection with Nasir, he had inadvertently and irrevocably hurt the last person he wanted to hurt.

"Hey, what's with you and the sighs? You sound like a bellows over there!"

Laughter followed the comment and Agron turned to the speaker, his face tight with a fake smile. "Hey, I'm just pissed that I've got to spend so much time with you assholes!"

There was more laughter and banter as others jumped verbally on the first speaker, each trying to outdo the others in snark. Agron's eyes caught Varro's and they exchanged a quick quirk of eyebrows. Agron knew Varro well enough to know that, though he was hurting, he would never want their colleagues to know what was going on with him.

The noise in the equipment room ebbed and flowed as the men worked and eventually the room began to empty out.

As some headed to the break room to tank up on breakfast, Agron reached for his phone. By rights he shouldn't have it on him once he was in uniform but after the night he'd had with Nasir, he'd wanted to prolong the connection. He swiped at the screen, staring at the word 'Mine', and then tapped it.

"Hey," the husky voice said, laughter in the tone. "Are you at work already?"

Something in the voice made Agron's shoulders relax and an involuntary smile brightened his face. "Yeah," he teased. "It's after six, lazybones!"

He listened to Nasir's soft huff of laughter and then there was silence until Nasir spoke, curiosity evident. "You okay, babe?"

Agron was only a little surprised that Nasir had picked up that something was slightly off. He nodded, even though his lover couldn't see. "Yeah, uhm, kind of..."

Silence again... and then it was Nasir's turn to sigh. "Hey, how about you come straight here from work and I'll cook; how does that sound?"

Agron grinned, holding back a chuckle but knowing that Nasir would hear it anyway. "What are you, a Jewish mom? Food's the answer to everything that ails ya?"

He was glad to hear Nasir's soft chuckle. "Neither Jewish nor female, big guy, but food's a way to say 'I care'..."

An unexpected lump formed in Agron's throat and he cleared it before saying softly, "I can't wait to see you..."

On the other end of the line, Nasir blinked rapidly to dispel the moisture from his eyes. "Me, too, babe, me too."

When they hung up, Nasir sat staring at his phone, a soft little smile wreathing his face. He flopped back on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling before a big, goofy grin overtook him. That was how he was found half an hour later when Yaya stepped into the penthouse.

"Oh, my god, I'm gonna be sick right now!"

Nasir jerked and his head turned as he gaped at his visitor. She continued, her eyes sparkling, giving the lie to her previous comment. "You look all of thirteen right now. Are you going to start twirling the end of your hair and daydreaming about your _boyfriend_?"

Nasir rolled his eyes and sat up. "Watch it, girl! if I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous!" and he stuck his tongue out at her.

Yaya rolled her eyes back at her friend but smirked. "Damn right, you know better. It's just that the level of cuteness is off-the-scale right now and I can't stand it."

They had a standing date for the gym and Nasir was not ready, still lying around in his sleep pants, his top bare. She couldn't help but notice the small hickey on his neck. She hadn't seen it the night before at practice but then he'd been decently covered. She nudged his bare foot now with hers and ordered him to go and get ready.

"Come on, lover boy, go get changed. I've got to work off that pizza you forced on me last night."

Nasir rolled sluggishly to his feet and leered at her as he headed to his bedroom. "You telling me you and Derek didn't 'work it off' already?"

He laughed out loud at her patently false outraged gasp and ducked into his _en suite_ , knowing she wouldn't follow him in there.

Yaya yelled after him as she stepped into his bedroom and planted herself on his bed. "I'll have you know I'm saving myself for marriage."

They both howled with laughter and continued baiting each other until Nasir finished his ablutions. He came out fully dressed in gym wear except for his trainers and he sat beside her while he slipped them on.

Yaya studied him a bit before saying, "Seriously though, Nas, I've never seen you like this. You're almost glowing."

Nasir looked at her, a small smile on his lips. "Honestly, I've never felt like this before so you have to see with me."

Yaya nodded seriously and then nudged him with her shoulder. "Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

Nasir took in the sober expression in his friend's eyes. It wasn't often that Yaya was serious about anything so he nodded back, saying, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

The serious moment evaporated as if it had never been as Yaya grinned at him, a leer in her voice: "Why, yes, you are fine, my little crumpet!"

She ducked away immediately as Nasir lunged at her, his fingers at the ready to tickle her into a screaming mess. Their laughter rang through the huge suite as he chased her. Finally, Nasir gave up, his eyes gleaming as he grabbed two water bottles and his towel.

"Let's go, you little tyrant; there's a treadmill with my name on it downstairs."

******

After two calls, one of which was a two-alarm fire, Agron was more than ready to head over to Nasir's at the end of his shift. As he gathered up his things to put them away in his locker, a big hand clamped on his shoulder. In a swift move, he had the owner of the hand slammed up against the unyielding gray metal of the locker.

He snarled into Crixus's reddening ear. "If you ever touch me again, you will seriously regret it!"

He stepped back quickly and was ready for the roundhouse punch that would have knocked him silly had Crixus not telegraphed his move. Catching the large fist in his hand, he used the other man's momentum to once again slam him face-first against the lockers.

He kept his body pressed against Crixus' and waited for the other man's breath to slow down. "You can let this go now or I can involve the Captain; your choice."

Crixus's eye glared at him for a moment before he let out a breath and then nodded. Agron stood back but kept a wary eye on the other man's body language. When it seemed that the hothead wasn't going to try and jump him, Agron spoke.

"Listen, man, I know you're not gay, and it's clear you're not a homophobe - I just want to know: what _is_ your beef with me?!"

Agron stared at the other man, his green eyes boring into him, willing him to answer. He watched as Crixus straightened up, threw him a furious glance and then sat on one of the benches. Agron waited.

Crixus stared at him, his expression cold now. "When you first turned up here, do you remember what happened?" At Agron's puzzled head shake, Crixus rolled his eyes. "No, you wouldn't."

Agron let out an impatient huff. "If you're gonna talk, get on with it, man!"

Crixus lurched to his feet, almost invading Agron's space. "Fuck you, asshole! You asked for an answer and this is it!"

He stepped back, rubbed his hand over his bristly hair and then sneered at Agron. "You came in here as if you owned the place... a fucking rookie! And what happened; you had the captain and everybody eating out of your fucking hand!"

Agron blinked at the man raving before him. He didn't remember his early days like that at all. He was so puzzled - and reluctantly intrigued - by Crixus' version of events that he folded his arms and leaned against his locker.

Crixus frowned at him but continued. "Even Naevia was so taken with you, babying you every chance she could. It was 'Agron this' and 'Agron that'. I could deal with that because I knew you were gay, but then there was___"

"Varro..."

Crixus' scowl went from a level seven to a scorching ten in one second flat. Had it been possible, Agron would have been a block of cinder in that short a time.

"Yeah, Varro," Crixus snarled. "I told him you were a self-centered prick! I warned him that you would hurt him, but no, he could only see you!"

By the end of that declaration, Crixus was yelling and before Agron could respond, they were not alone.

Agron and Crixus looked away from each other to see not only Naevia and Varro standing at the locker room door but their captain as well.

Spartacus stared coldly at both men before turning on his heel, his command floating over his shoulder: "My office - now!"

Crixus threw a nasty glare at Agron - who returned it full measure - and then looked at Naevia. She looked back at him, her expression unusually neutral before she, too, turned and walked away. Agron was left looking at Varro who, after a quick glance at his ex, left as well. Agron turned to his locker, slammed his fist into it, and wished he hadn't come in to work.

He thought for a moment, retrieved his phone and dashed off a quick message to Nasir, explaining that he would be delayed. He decided that four o'clock would be a good time to meet up, given that his captain was undoubtedly going to chew off his and Crixus' butts.

He put away the phone and headed to the captain's office. He had already made a momentous decision and, no matter what crap was spewed in the capain's office in the next few minutes, he was going to stick to it. He braced himself, stepped into the room and took a seat before Spartacus' desk.

Spartacus looked from one man to the other, not giving away anything, before sighing. "When I came here nine years ago, this station was a headache to run."

The two men before him blinked at him in almost identical fashion, wondering where their boss was going with this. Still, they waited without speaking.

Spartacus rubbed his eyes and then looked at the men in front of him. They were exemplary workers and, but for the puzzling animosity between them, could probably have been friends, if not bosom buddies. Yet, here they were, hauled on the carpet because of their deteriorating working relationship. He straightened his shoulders and continued, frowning now.

"We managed to pull together and we became a team - an excellent one, if I say so myself." He paused and then, at a much louder volume: "What the hell is the matter with you two?!" 

He held up his hand to stall them for they had both opened their mouths to speak.

"If this has anything to do with personal stuff, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT__ CLEAR?!"

The two men stared at their captain; never before had they heard this man raise his voice except for out in the field, and only when necessary. Agron squared his shoulders now and stared at a point just to the right of Spartacus' eye.

"With all due respect, sir, I am requesting my two weeks' leave, effective immediately!"

He could feel Crixus' gaze on him but he couldn't care less. Spartacus, however, he cared about and he caught the man's eyes unflinchingly now.

Spartacus studied the young firefighter before him and knew he was serious. He turned to Crixus. "I'll speak to you in ten," he dismissed him, and waited for him to leave. Then he sat back in his chair and looked at Agron, one eyebrow raised.

"In all the years you've been here, you've never taken two weeks at once. Is everything alright?"

Agron relaxed slightly and looked away before turning back to his captain. He realized he was a good man and juggling all the disparate personalities in the station house couldn't be easy.

Agron looked at him with one eyebrow raised mockingly. "It's personal, sir," and when Spartacus waved that off, he continued. "I'm considering tendering my resignation, sir."

Spartacus' eyes widened and then narrowed. "You're not quitting because of Crixus are you?!"

Agron scoffed and just barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "Unfortunately, that ass isn't as important as he likes to think, Cap." He leaned forward, his green eyes lighting up. "No; I have plans and, well, now seems as good a time as any to get cracking."

Spartacus looked at the young man in front of him and finally realized something: Agron actually, for once, looked his age. His face was bright and the eye-catching dimples were in evidence. Most of the time he held himself so rigidly; even when he was joking around there was always a sarcastic, slightly cynical edge to his humor. Not to mention when he and Crixus butted heads; the two gave the phrase 'no love lost' new meaning.

Now Spartacus relaxed completely and smiled at Agron. "Well, tell you what: get the paperwork sorted for your leave time but at the end of two weeks, come back and talk to me. Will that work?"

Agron looked at him for a few moments and then nodded. "Yeah, I think I can work with that."

Spartacus got to his feet and held out his hand to Agron who shook it firmly. "Okay, get out of here and go have some fun."

"Yes, sir!"

Agron grinned at the older man and stepped out of the office, passing Crixus without acknowledging him. He headed to the Dispatch office that doubled for Admin and strode over to one of the filing cabinets.

Naevia watched Agron without saying anything, noting from which drawer he'd taken the form, and then sighed. "Okay, what happened in there?"

Agron answered somewhat distractedly as he filled out the form quickly. "I'm taking two weeks' leave."

Naevia gasped and stared at him. "Cap is sending you on leave?!"

Agron laughed even while he continued to write. "No, I'm simply taking my leave now." He smirked at her as he finished up and capped the pen. "Seems as good a time as any."

With a jaunty wave he left the office and headed back to Spartacus to give him the form. His heart was racing as the man bade him goodbye for the time being and he realized he was halfway to his dream.

******

Agron turned the bike down the ramp to the underground garage, his heart speeding up at the thought of Nasir waiting for him. He parked and took off his helmet, smiling as he eyed his duffel bag packed with a few changes of clothes as well as a couple bottles of wine. He hadn't told Nasir that he'd taken leave; he would just surprise him the next morning by not going in to work.

Nodding amicably at the doorman, Agron headed to the elevators, entered the nearest one and punched 'P'. He whistled to himself as he sped upwards, barely noticing the richness of his surroundings. Finally, with a 'ding', he was disgorged into the penthouse's foyer.

His heart stuttered as his so beautiful lover beamed up at him. The feel of Nasir's arms around his neck made him close his eyes and when soft, lush lips pressed firmly against his, he sighed.

Humming into the kiss, he walked Nasir backward carefully. Kicking the door shut behind him, Agron eased back from the kiss to grin at his little lover. "Hey, doll..."

He chuckled as Nasir's eyes widened at the new endearment. "What," he smirked. "I think it fits, gorgeous."

He set down his things by the door and took out the bottles of wine to wiggle at Nasir. "I didn't know what you were cooking, so..."

"One red and one white; smart," Nasir grinned at him, took the bottles and a kiss, and sauntered into the kitchen. Agron watched the roll of his buttocks beneath the loose trousers he was wearing, and licked his lips.

He took off his jacket and then followed Nasir to the kitchen, perching himself on a stool at the large granite-topped counter.

For the first time he really looked around the suite. "Hey, you've got a gorgeous set-up here. I like it."

Nasir, in the midst of stirring a large pot, grinned over his shoulder. "My mom bought it but then decided to head to London instead."

Agron's eyebrows crawled up his forehead. Moving around the counter, he retrieved a couple bottles of beer from the refrigerator, opened them and placed one beside his lover. Taking a quick sip of the cold beverage, he asked, "So, she didn't want it and just handed it over to you, huh?"

"Pretty much," Nasir chuckled and held out the wooden spoon to Agron. "Here, taste."

Agron tasted the gravy and savored the rich, meaty flavor. "Mmm, oh god, that's good!"

Nasir looked at him with a smirk. "You're just buttering me up so you'll get dessert."

Agron advanced on him, took the spoon away and laid it down carefully in the sink. "Oh, and what if what I really want is... the appetizer."

In one swift move, Nasir turned off the stove and dashed around the other side of the counter.

Agron let out a low, fake growl and lunged after the smaller man. Nasir's hair wasn't tied back today and it streamed behind him as he made a break for the terrace, Agron close behind but still just out of reach.

Their laughter was loud, their words teasing and playful as Nasir nipped around the outdoor furniture. When Agron feinted left and finally caught Nasir, they collapsed, grinning at each other as their breathing calmed.

Agron gazed into Nasir's smiling eyes, totally enraptured, and lowered his mouth slowly.

Nasir held his breath, his lashes fluttering down to rest on his cheeks, and he lifted his chin to meet Agron halfway.

They savored the kiss, the taste of beer and the stew giving way to their own unique flavors. When the kiss ended, Agron wrapped his smaller lover in his arms and sighed. They didn't speak for long moments; they simply enjoyed the feel of the other, the warmth and the rightness of their connection... until someone's stomach growled.

Neither man said anything for several seconds until they started to chuckle. Finally, Agron rubbed his forehead gently against Nasir's and admitted, "I didn't have any lunch today..."

Nasir eased away from him and climbed to his feet. Stretching out his hand to Agron, he smiled invitingly. "Come, we can eat out here if you like."

Agron took the hand and they headed inside to dish up the food. Eventually, armed with food and utensils, wine glasses, the bottle of red wine and a basket of rolls, they headed out to the terrace and had their _al fresco_ lunch. Manhattan's late afternoon sounds floated up to the penthouse but they hardly noticed.

Somewhat belatedly, the two lovers talked about the things people normally do at the start of a relationship, usually before they fell into bed with each other.

Agron spoke about his parents with loving impatience, admitting that they had not wanted him to be a firefighter, citing how dangerous the job was. Nasir countered with a brief version of his own history with a disapproving parent.

"Oh, and my mom," Agron added, waving his wine glass about, "is always trying to set me up with her friends' sons. I keep telling her I can do my own hunting!"

Nasir almost choked on his wine. "Is that right? I seem to recall that I made the first move!"

"Move, schmove, I was gonna make the move - you just got in faster..." and they grinned at each other as the warm afternoon sunlight wreathed about them. Someone leaned in and someone else sighed and they were once again tasting each other. The slow kiss had them moving around the table until Nasir found himself straddling Agron's lap.

Nasir ground his hardening crotch against an answering bulge and he gasped into the kiss as large hands gripped and caressed his ass.

He eased back and breathed a sigh against Agron's mouth. "Mmmm, let's clean up and then take this somewhere more comfortable, huh?"

Agron placed soft, nibbling kisses down the graceful neck before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I want my dessert... in bed," he muttered, licking Nasir's neck and making the smaller man squirm.

"Ugh, yesss," he moaned, his head falling back to give Agron better access to the sensitive area. Agron took the opportunity to card his fingers through the long silky hair and his cock twitched at the luxurious feeling.

"So beautiful," he muttered and then chuckled when he noticed the flush going up Nasir's neck and onto his face. "I don't know what you want with the likes of me, babe."

Nasir stared at him in amused disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You look like you should be on a beefcake calendar!" and laughed when Agron's eyes widened. Nasir got up from his lap and didn't bother to hide his arousal, plain to see in his loose-fitting slacks.

He smiled and shook his head. "It was the first thing I thought when I saw you."

Agron surged to his feet and took Nasir in his arms, grinning down at him. "A calendar? Never gonna happen, babe. Not in this lifetime."

Nasir leaned into his arms and rested his head against the warm chest, wondering if they had a lifetime together. One thing Agron had touched on - his parents' fears about his job. Nasir slipped his arms around Agron's waist and prayed their fears would be unfounded.

Smiling as he stepped back, he started taking up their plates and utensils, Agron moving to help. "Let's get this set up and then..."

"Nasir?!"

Nasir held back a gasp as he spun around. "Mother?!"

TBC


	7. Where age and experience count

Zara Hamadin stared at her only son and kept her face as straight as possible. The poor boy looked as if he were about to keel over. She transferred her attention to the extremely tall and well-built young man hovering behind Nasir and slowly removed her over-sized sunglasses.

She watched with a faint smile as Nasir tried to gather himself in the face of her sudden and unannounced visit and waited. To her surprise, it was the stranger who made the first move.

Nodding politely at the stunning older woman watching them from the doors to the terrace, Agron dialed up the charm and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Agron..."

Zara allowed herself an answering smile as she held out her hand to Agron in a gracious manner and replied, "And I'm Zara Hamadin, this one's mother as he so helpfully yelled."

She and Agron exchanged grins and then turned to look at Nasir at the same time.

Nasir flushed and then threw himself at his mother as he was wont to do, almost forgetting he wasn't six anymore but a grown man of 24.

"Mom," he very nearly whined. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call ahead?"

Agron watched as Zara returned the hug with a maternal squeeze before leaning back to brush the hair from Nasir's face.

"Ah, habibi, can't a mom surprise her favorite child?"

She and Nasir grinned as he muttered 'only child' before turning to look at Agron. Nasir colored as he caught Agron looking from one to the other, clearly cataloging the similarities and differences.

Nasir was only a couple of inches taller than his mom but they had the same mouth and jawline as well as their hair. Where, however, Nasir's hair flowed down his back, his mom's hair was cut in a short, ultra-chic style that threw her beautiful eyes and cheekbones into prominence. The back of the haircut was almost as short as Agron's.

Agron took in the obviously expensive ensemble as well, having spent enough time around Naevia and Mira to pick out the real from the knockoff. Zara's ankle-length oatmeal-colored coat looked like linen but Agron wasn't absolutely sure, and she wore it over well-fitted faded jeans and a white cowl-necked silk blouse. She wore brown boots that brought her up to Nasir's height and, all in all, Agron had to admit that Nasir's mom was stunning.

Mother and son started chatting up a storm while Nasir and Agron continued to clear away the detritus of their meal and Agron listened in unashamedly. When Zara got around to asking about Nasir's accident, Agron smiled at the woman as Nasir pointed at him and blushed.

"Uhm, Agron's one of the firefighters that arrived on the scene and we... ugh... Sort of hit it off..."

Nasir trailed off as he felt heat in his cheeks. Damn, he was a grown man, he shouldn't be blushing in front of his mom!

Agron was startled when Zara turned to him and gave him a quick hug. He didn't even have time to move his arms around her before she stepped back, peered up at him and then smirked at Nasir.

"So, this delicious-smelling dinner was a sort of 'thank-you' to the hunky fireman who rescued you?"

"MOM!" Nasir's face went completely red as he stared at his mother. "What... You can't just... _Mom_!"

Agron and Zara watched him sputter for a second or two before bursting into chuckles. Agron went over to him, took the utensils out of his hand and then dropped an affectionate kiss on his head. He ran a soothing hand down his back and grinned at the smaller man.

"Relax, little man, your mom's a smart lady."

Nasir stared up at him and them back at his mom, slowly relaxing as he noticed the knowing glint in her eye.

Zara sauntered to the fridge, looked about for a bit and when she spied the bottle of white she'd left there, helped herself to it.

After pouring a glass for herself and sipping daintily, she sat herself at the counter, looked up at her son and his - lover? - and nodded. "Quite so, Agron. Children always act as if the 'old folks' are blind, don't they?"

She hopped down from the barstool and when she'd swallowed another sip, smirked at the two young men before her. "I mean, two gorgeous young men, a delicious meal - with wine - on a penthouse balcony... what could be more romantic?"

It was Agron's turn to color slightly at the offhand compliment. He looked down at Nasir, however, and noticed that his lover had relaxed and gotten over his embarrassment. With a nudge, Agron got him moving and they continued working together to put away the leftovers and stock the dishwasher.

Nasir watched his mom while she chattered, continuing to fill him in on the family doings, and then went over to sit by her. Agron followed and joined him on the sofa; Nasir smiled as slightly longer and more calloused fingers twined with his.

Zara smiled at the two lovers; really, it was immediately clear from their body language exactly what they were to each other. From what she'd seen of their interaction, too, there was a tenderness that was very obvious.

Finally finished with her wine, Zara leaned back and stretched slender legs out on the sofa and Nasir noticed for the first time the slight signs of strain around her eyes. He leaned forward and smiled slightly.

"Are you really okay, mom?"

At the question, Agron straightened up a bit. In his experience, not many people flew more than eight hours just to come and say 'hi' and he'd understood from Nasir just an hour or so before that his mom lived in London.

Zara, however, was not about to have any misguided, though welcome, concerns derail her mission.

Smiling serenely at them she waved an airy hand and declaimed: "I am here to organize your birthday party, darling!"

She laughed out loud as the two of them stared at her. She waited patiently, knowing her son very well, and right on cue he whined:

"Mom!"

She waved him down before grinning mischievously at Agron who returned it reflexively. Damn, she reminded him so strongly of Mira. He waited with amused anticipation for the 'Nasir vs Zara' show to begin.

"Habibi, you were traveling last year on your birthday and refused to let me do anything." She pouted, startling Agron into a bark of laughter which he quickly turned into a cough as Nasir scowled at him. "It's nothing too grand, Nasir, just around a hundred or so of your nearest and dearest."

Nasir gaped at her while Agron struggled to hold it together. "My nearest and dearest?! Mom, I remember my 18th birthday party very well! Most of the people who came didn't even know me!"

Zara laughed and dismissed his claim. "Darling, you're my greatest achievement." When Nasir rolled his eyes she looked over at Agron, her eyes twinkling. "Isn't my son beautiful? Even as a child the compliments were too numerous to count!"

When Nasir dropped his face into his hand, Agron couldn't hold back the laughter. He did, however, pull Nasir closer and when he'd calmed a bit, he leaned down to whisper, "I like your mom, babe. I see where you get your beauty from."

Zara couldn't hear what Agron had whispered to Nasir but when her son looked up, he had a soft, melting smile on his face. Her boy was such a charmer and seemed to have no idea. Certainly the big firefighter was smitten and didn't seem to care who knew.

"So, now that I know you are well - and you'll have a handsome escort to your party - where do you want it to be?"

Nasir stared at his mom thinking as always she was like a dog with a bone. "God, mom, give me a little time, won't you?!"

Zara rolled her eyes at her son and got up to remove her coat. As she did, Agron noticed that there were several pieces of expensive-looking luggage sitting by his duffel bag. He glanced at Nasir to see if he'd noticed but when Nasir continued to pout at his mom, Agron decided not to bring it to his notice.

Zara strolled to the hall closet and hung up her coat neatly and that was when Nasir jumped to his feet and asked, "You're staying for a while?"

His mother gave him a narrow-eyed look and smirked. "Sweetie, Fashion Week is coming up: of course, I'm staying!"

Agron watched as Nasir hugged her before he gathered up her luggage and followed as she headed down a hallway Agron had barely noticed. When Nasir returned without her and flopped onto the sofa again, Agron eyed him with what he hoped was nonchalance.

"So, how big is this place, actually?"

Nasir took his hand in his and rubbed his thumb gently against the back of it. "Hmmm, in square footage, you mean? No?" Agron shook his head, his eyes trained on his lover's lips. "Okay, let's see: it has four bedrooms, four-and-a-half baths, this living room, the kitchen, a library or study, a butler's pantry and that wrap-around terrace out there."

Nasir recited all that so matter-of-factly that Agron was hard put not to stare at him. He cleared his throat and asked with a smile, "And what exactly about it your mom didn't like?"

Nasir threw back his head and laughed, which was when Agron decided they had gone long enough without a kiss. He moved in, almost pulling Nasir unto his lap, and took the sweet mouth in a soft kiss. He pulled back to gaze into the dark, sherry-colored eyes and smiled.

"Does that mean your mom won't hear us later?"

Nasir's eyes widened and Agron almost laughed at the horror that bloomed in them - until he realized Nasir was really serious. The younger man leapt away to the other end of the sofa before Agron could stop him and Agron stared at him in disbelief.

Nasir was shaking his head, whispering, "Oh my god, she's going to hear us!" while Agron tried to grab his hand.

"Nasir, habibi, what's the matter?" Zara had returned while they were staring wide-eyed at each other.

Color flooded Nasir's cheeks and he stared at his mother, flicked his eyes at Agron and then he looked away again.

"Ugh, ah, nothing! Why d'you think something's wrong?"

Agron couldn't believe what he was seeing as he looked at first Nasir and then Zara.

Zara looked between her son and his lover, clearly puzzled, and she reseated herself on the sofa in front of them.

"Sweetie, take a deep breath and calm down." She smiled at Nasir but it was clearly an order. She waited patiently for him to talk to her and when the silence continued, she sighed.

"It seems I really should have called ahead," she said ruefully, picking up on the tension between the two and noticing the increased space on the sofa between them. "Am I cramping your style, boys?"

"No!"/"Well..."

Nasir and Agron had spoken at the same time and when it looked as if Nasir wasn't going to say anything more, Agron sighed.

He got up and gave Zara a little lop-sided smile. "Hey, you know what - I've got some things to do so... I think I'm going to head on out."

Mother and son stared at him as he retrieved his duffel bag and helmet, Nasir jumping up with a stricken look on his face.

"What? No!" Nasir stuttered but broke off as Agron smiled softly at him. He trailed after his lover who turned at the doors to say, "It was really nice meeting you, Zara..." to which she responded with a little smile and "Same here, Agron".

Agron continued through the foyer to the elevator, painfully aware that Nasir was almost hyperventilating behind him. He turned to the younger man and, after lifting his chin with a gentle finger, dropped a gentle kiss on the downturned lips.

"Call me later, okay? We can do this another time."

"But," Nasir started, staring up at Agron, his eyes large with disappointment. "You don't have to go!"

Agron looked down into the sweet, compelling face and shook his head as he stepped back. "Yeah, babe, I do. Just... spend some time with your mom, okay - and call me when you're ready."

He stepped into the waiting car, pressed the ground floor button and smiled sadly as the doors closed on the sight of Nasir's unhappy face.

Agron leaned his head back against the paneling and wondered what had just happened. By the time he was striding towards his bike, he had come to the conclusion that, yes, maybe he and Nasir had rushed into this thing too fast.

He sighed as he settled the helmet on and buckled it. When he started the bike, the sound of its loud roar in the enclosed space seemed to echo the growl in his heart. Nasir was his, there was no doubt, but maybe they needed to back off a bit because there was so much they didn't know about each other.

As the bike tore out of the garage, he told himself that he wouldn't judge Nasir for his reaction just now. He had a few years on him and maybe this was the first time Nasir'd had a lover and his parents under the same roof at the same time. It would be all new to him and Agron, loving him as he did, would give him all the room he needed to grow.

Upstairs in the penthouse, mother and son stared at each other before Zara opened her arms and Nasir, shame in his eyes, collapsed into them.

******

Agron glared at the loft and threw his helmet down on the over-sized couch. He shrugged out of his jacket and let it fall onto the back of the couch. The ride to his place hadn't been too bad, traffic-wise but it had given him too much time to think. He had begun to second-guess himself, wondering if he had left Nasir too quickly.

Nah, he thought as he continued to undress. Nasir needed time with his mom - and she with him. Hadn't she jumped onto a transatlantic flight just to come and check on her baby boy?

He grinned at that phrase; Nasir and his mom had such a cool relationship and Agron liked how she loved to tease the younger man. The amusement faded though when it registered that it was Nasir's youth - or rather, inexperience - that was the reason for their current separation.

Frowning in frustration, mostly at himself, Agron walked over to the gym area that he'd set up in a part of the spacious loft. As he stepped up onto a state-of-the-art treadmill, he set it for a punishing, multiple-terrain run. Maybe if he wore out his body he wouldn't have the energy to think about Nasir. Yeah, riiight.

Half an hour later, his heart beat elevated satisfactorily, Agron moved over to the weights, deciding to do several reps of bicep curls. His mind had moved into that semi-autopilot stage where he began to dream and plan for his future.

Back in college when he'd realized he didn't have the passion for sports - he'd been good enough to go out for both hockey and football - and had started wondering what he really wanted from life, his faculty advisor had helped him immensely. He had suggested Agron check out the areas of sports medicine, dietetics and nutrition, or physiotherapy.

He had been intrigued and with the older man's help, and had mapped out an area of study that would see him well set on any of those paths, or a combination thereof.

Now, after years of saving, some help from his folks and a Small Business loan, he could be set anytime he was ready to launch his dream. He grinned to himself as he worked the body that would be his best calling card.

He even had the name picked out and had made sure he could patent it: Supreme Spa and Health Center. He'd been thinking and planning this for years, doing feasibility studies, etc., and even going so far as to talk with friends and acquaintances, even colleagues, about it. Most of the folks at the station knew of his dream but not everyone realized how serious he was about it.

He toweled himself off and then stripped down; now came the part that most people didn't know about. Yoga.

Agron knew he was the last person anyone would think of as being into yoga. A friend from college had turned him onto it and he was determined that his fitness center would offer all types of yoga classes for all levels.

By the time eight o'clock rolled around, he was standing beneath the powerful spray of a nearly scalding shower. As he cleaned himself thoroughly, his mind drifted to his little lover, wondering what he was doing. Nasir hadn't called but he wasn't going to get twisted up about it. Hopefully he was spending some quality time with his mom. As he should do as well, he berated himself. He hadn't spoken to his own parents in nearly two weeks and that was a damned shame.

Humming to himself, he decided to bypass the thick terry robe hanging on the bathroom door and strolled naked into his bedroom.

Agron stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the man sprawled on the couch in the sitting-room area of the loft. His heart settled back in his chest and he whipped back around to get his robe after all. When he shrugged into it and had knotted the tie firmly, he turned back to his visitor and scowled.

"Varro, what are you doing here?"

His big, blond ex-lover looked him over and then nodded to the key lying squarely in the middle of the coffee table. "I came to return that... and pick up mine."

The quiet answer made Agron feel like a heel but he went into the sleeping area, dug around in the mess on top of the chest of drawers and returned with Varro's key.

They stared at each other unil Agron sighed, took a seat in the armchair opposite the other man and then placed the key in front of him.

"Agron, please, this doesn't have to be final..." Varro pleaded - and then slid swiftly to his knees before Agron.

Agron's eyes widened and his hands shot out to grab Varro's as they slid, slow and caressing, up his thighs beneath his bathrobe. "Varro, what the ...?!"

The men's eyes locked onto each other's, one set wide in disbelief, the other set filled with desperation. "Agron...!"

...And the doorbell rang. Agron leapt to his feet, just barely missing knocking Varro over, and headed for the door like his life depended on it. Swinging it open, he snarled "Yes!" before his eyes registered who was standing there.

The smile on Nasir's face faded as he glanced beyond Agron, so enticingly dressed in a still-damp bathrobe. Dark brown eyes widened as they collided with cold blue and Nasir looked back up at Agron.

" _Nasir!_ "

Nasir gazed up at Agron and when nothing else was forthcoming, he smiled, nodded and then walked away.

TBC


	8. What are friends for?

Nasir walked out of Agron's apartment building in a daze. If he'd been asked just then, he would have said he was fine. As he walked, however, his emotions started to come back online. First was disbelief, then shame coupled, of course, with embarrassment and, lastly, there was anger.

He realized he was stomping down the sidewalk without any clear idea of where he was going. He was glad Mira hadn't asked why he needed Agron's address. He felt a bit guilty about her gleeful assumption that he was just a grateful civilian trying to link up with his rescuer. It helped, too, that she'd seemed flattered that he had called her.

He stopped and looked around, deciding that he would get a taxi and go back home. He growled beneath his breath as he remembered that his mother was there; she would start asking questions and he didn't think he could face that just then.

Nasir took a deep breath, bit his lip and then took out his phone. Thumbing quickly through his 'Contacts' list he tapped a number and barked: "Denny's Cellar - twenty minutes."

He stuffed the phone back into his jacket pocket and then flagged down a passing cab, giving the driver the name of the hangout his friends favored.

Leaning back in the strangely clean-smelling leather of the seat, he thought back to the scene he'd obviously interrupted at Agron's flat. He gritted his teeth when his mind's eyes showed him the other man clearly; he was the other firefighter who had helped him at his accident.

A slow realization dawned on him; was Agron the reason the big blond had seemed so hostile the day he'd come by the station? Did he know that Agron was interested in Nasir, too? An angry glint showed deep in his brown eyes as another thought popped up: was Agron really a two-timer? He'd told Nasir that he'd broken it off but the evidence of Nasir's eyes suggested otherwise.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized he'd arrived at his destination until the cabbie called to him. With a muttered thanks, he handed the man a twenty and nearly lunged from the cab. He slammed the door, his mood foul, and stepped up unto the sidewalk in time to see his friends pull up behind him.

He waited while they paid their fare and then tilted his head towards the bar with an abrupt move. He didn't wait to see if they followed him but strode down the steps into the dimly-lit interior.

The low-level sound of chatter and music from a jukebox welcomed him, offering the promise of distraction and he headed to a booth large enough to hold the four of them.

Finally, when they were all seated, three pairs of eyes turned to him questioningly. Naturally, it was Yaya who spoke first.

"Okay..." she looked around at the others before turning a gimlet eye on Nasir. "It's not that I for one have a problem with a night out - especially on a boring Sunday night - but what's with the thundercloud?" and she pointed at a spot above Nasir's head.

Derek and Carrie threw little glares at her but it was obvious they, too, were curious. Nasir looked at each of them before shrugging, trying to look casual.

"What, can't a guy just hang with his friends without the Inquisition?"

Yaya's snort wasn't even necessary to show none of them was swallowing that blatant lie. He narrowed his eyes at them and then huffed.

"Okay, alright! I'm in a bad mood, that's all."

Yaya rolled her hand in a 'do continue' motion and Nasir deflated.

With a heartfelt sigh he continued. "I think I might have moved too fast with Agron."

In the silence that followed, a waitress came up, took their drinks orders and then scurried away. Then Carrie leaned forward, a patently fake expression of sympathy on her face as she leaned forward to cover Nasir's hand with her own.

"Awww, Nasir, what happened?" She winced as Yaya grabbed her hand and flung it away from Nasir's. Carrie winced and rubbed her hand. "Bitch," she muttered lowly, uncaring if Derek heard and then looked to Nasir for his answer.

Yaya pursed her lips after glaring at Carrie and then looked over at Nasir. "Babe, you don't have to go into details, okay?"

Nasir's barely-there smile flickered at her tender concern but he nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to need a few days... It's still kind of ..."

His phone rang and he took it out of his pocket; after a quick glance at the screen, he bit his lip. He looked up at his friends, excused himself and headed to the restrooms.

"Hello," he said quietly but loud enough to be heard over the ambient sounds of the club.

"Nasir... let me explain... please?"

The sound of Agron's voice, the tone unusual for the anxiety evident in it, made Nasir pause. Finally, it was the 'please' that swayed him.

"Okay... I'm listening."

He heard the other man let out the breath he'd apparently been holding and then: "Babe, you can't believe I lied to you when I said I'd broken it off!"

Nasir frowned at the almost accusatory tone but he took a calming breath. "Look, Agron," and he paused to gather his thoughts, the hurt at seeing Agron's ex at the flat still too fresh. "I think we are rushing into this... relationship... too fast."

Agron groaned and Nasir gulped at the sound. His body was so attuned to the other man that he felt he could talk him into anything. He spoke before Agron could.

"I think what we have is spe-ecial," and he blinked back tears as his voice broke on the word. "Just - let's step back, kinda dial it down a bit. Can we do that?"

There was silence and Agron's voice came back rougher as he asked, "You mean - I'm not allowed to touch you, kiss you__"

Nasir heard a sound and his eyes widened as he realized Agron had probably thrown something and it had shattered. Nasir caught his breath at the raw pain in the other man's voice.

"Agron. _Agron_ , listen to me!" Nasir waited as the sound of Agron's heavy breaths lessened. "I meant we should try this the right way around, okay?"

He waited and then a noticeably calmer Agron finally responded. "What, like dates ... and stuff?"

Nasir relaxed enough to chuckle faintly. "Yes, I mean like dates... and stuff."

Agron was silent for maybe five seconds before he said, relief clear: "Yes, yes, I'll take it - anything!"

Nasir felt weak with relief too and he nodded, his stomach unclenching. "Okay, you have the first date... and then you'll explain to me later what your ex was doing at your place."

He hung up without waiting for Agron's response and then bounced back to the booth where his friends were waiting expectantly.

Yaya grinned at the smug little smile on her friend's face and raised an eyebrow. "I take it all's well? Storm in a teacup kind of thing?"

Nasir took up his drink that had been waiting for him and smiled wickedly over the rim of the glass. "Something like that," and watched as Yaya smirked at a visibly disappointed Carrie.

Derek, silent until now, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after his sip and then looked at Nasir. "And here I was thinking that with two guys, there'd be less drama."

His dry comment had Yaya and Nasir cracking up while Carrie threw him a jaundiced look.

******

Agron threw his phone down on the couch and stared at the remains of the hideous lamp someone had given him as a housewarming gift. It was no loss but remembering what had caused him to lash out had him wincing.

As he cleared up the debris, he realized he'd never felt as strongly about anyone or anything as he did Nasir. Just the memory of his little man's face when he'd seen Varro made his heart clench. 

He growled as he remembered the scene after Nasir had left so abruptly. He'd turned to Varro and, in the coldest tones possible, had told the man to get the fuck out and to never approach him again. He remembered the look of disbelief in Varro's eyes as the man had tried to reason with him.

Varro had gotten up off the floor and approached him with a tentative smile. "Agron, you can't be serious, man!"

Agron's expression had been unchanging and he stalked past Varro, picked up his key and shoved it into the man's chest, not letting it go until the other man's hand had come up reflexively to grab it.

"Leave, Varro; I'm so mad right now, you would not believe." Agron had snarled the last phrase and he watched as Varro's eyes had widened in the realization that Agron was, indeed, serious.

Varro had looked down at the small key and then back up at Agron, his shoulders drooping slightly. "This is it, then?"

Agron simply took a deep breath and let it out, not speaking. Varro nodded then and turned to the loft door.

"Agron, be careful, okay?" He looked at his ex standing there so rigidly as if they had never shared a tender moment, and shook his head. "You know he's just slumming, right? I mean, what would he see in the likes of us?"

At the continued silence he straightened up, pulled the door open, and left.

Agron didn't move to close it until he heard Varro's footsteps clomping heavily down the stairs. Then he'd closed the door and dashed immediately for his phone. The gleam of the word 'Mine' on the phone's face had made his heartbeat speed up.

Now as he dumped the last shards of the lamp he'd destroyed in his anger, he thought back to Nasir's words. Explaining about Varro wasn't going to be a big deal, he felt. For him, the tougher part was going to be keeping his hands off his gorgeous lover... at least on their dates.

He flung himself onto the couch and scrubbed one hand over his head: dates. Where the hell was he going to take someone as wealthy as Nasir appeared to be, on a date? What did he even like - apart from music and hot firefighters?

Agron grinned goofily as he amended that last thought: make that one hot firefighter.

******

Zara stared at her son and repressed a smile at his cute antics. She'd been a little worried when Nasir - along with Yaya and two more friends - had turned up somewhat the worse for wear. She'd also been a little confused because when Nasir had left earlier, she could have sworn he had been on his way to clear up the misunderstanding between him and Agron.

Now here Nasir was, giggling and leaning against Yaya who was not looking too pleased with him. Apparently, Nasir had forgotten to tell her that his mother was in town and when she'd dragged Nasir into the penthouse, she'd almost dropped him in her surprise.

Actually she _had_ dropped him, but on a sofa, and then bounded over to grab Zara in a huge bear hug.

"Oh, my God, you're here!" She'd yelled fit to puncture Zara's eardrum.

Zara simply laughed and hugged back her son's best friend. She pulled back to stare at the shining face and then admonished: "What were you children drinking?!"

Yaya laughed, letting her go, and threw herself down beside Nasir who still had a huge, silly grin on his face. "Oh, your son decided he wanted to go out so we" and she waved her hand floppily, "we went out!"

Zara shook her head at the two of them and turned to the other youngsters who had yet to be introduced.

"Hello," she said, smiling and gracious, holding out her hand first to the sulky-looking girl. "I'm Zara, Nasir's mother..." and waited.

Carrie pulled herself out of her funk enough to remember her manners. "Uhm, hi," she muttered as she took the older woman's hand. "I'm Carrie..."

Zara squeezed the hand gently before turning to offer it to the young man. "Hello, welcome..." and her hand was grabbed and shaken vigorously.

"Wow, Nas, man: your mom's a babe!"

Horrified silence reigned for perhaps a few seconds before Yaya, Nasir and Carrie groaned.

Nasir peeked one eye up at the grinning idiot before moaning: "Derek, dude, that's my mom!"

Zara carefully extricated her hand, smirked at the boy and said: "Thanks for the compliment, I think?"

Derek stared after her as she moved into the kitchen calling out over her shoulder, "Anyone for coffee?"

There was a chorus of yeses and she smiled to herself. She had missed being around young people. In her travels, she mainly hung out with her set; they were mainly friends from college and one or two of the wives of her husband's friends.

She was a jet setter in every sense of the word, although she did spend a good deal of her time 'spreading the wealth', she liked to say. She was well-known in the field of charity work which also fed into her love of travel. In fact, she had been approached more than once to host a travel series that would focus on philanthropy around the world. She was still mulling the latest offer, which was from the BBC, and she rather thought she might take it up.

As she waited for the coffee to finish, she got out some of the exotic sweets she had brought back for Nasir, the child having inherited her sweet tooth. She arranged them on the large platter, got the coffee mugs and plates set up and then called out to the youngsters.

"Is someone going to come and help with this?"

Of course, she should have realized her newest admirer would be there in a flash and she smiled up at Derek as she handed him the things. "Put that on the coffee table, please?"

Derek grinned and complied, throwing a look back at his friend's gorgeous mother.

"Oy, eyes front, you!" Yaya glared half-heartedly at her boyfriend and then threw a wink at Nasir.

Everyone chuckled when poor Derek's cheeks pinked and he placed the tray carefully down on the table. He gladly went back to help and Zara handed him the large silver coffee pot while she followed with spoons and napkins.

She watched as they fell on the food and beverage as if they had not eaten in months. She sipped her coffee and listened to them chatter, her mind wandering a bit, before she tuned in to ask about their project.

The next half hour was spent discussing the upcoming semester and their plans and dreams. As Yaya and Nasir were entering their final year in a week or so, they were slightly more serious than Derek and Carrie.

Zara smiled at them, making sure to not make eye contact with Derek, and then asked, "So when am I going to get a performance out of you children?"

Nasir rolled his eyes at the 'children' crack and licked his fingers. Baklava was one of his favorite things in the world and he loved that she always brought some with her when she came to see him.

"Mmmm, let's see," and he looked over at the others. When Yaya shrugged, he turned back to his mom. "How about next Saturday?" He blushed and then continued: "We could do a little recital here, maybe; invite a couple of people?"

"Ho, ho! A couple of people, you say!" Yaya laughed. "Don't you mean__?"

Nasir jabbed her in the side, at which she squeaked, and rushed to say, "Yeah, yeah, we all know what I mean!" and dropped his head as she laughed at him.

His mom, however, took pity on him and nodded. "That's a marvelous idea, sweetie! I'd love that," and chuckled when Nasir stuck his tongue out at Yaya.

The girl leapt to her feet with a big grin and headed over to hug Zara. "Guys, I'm pooped. Can we head out now?"

She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend who climbed reluctantly to his feet.

Derek flushed as both Nasir and Zara looked at him with identical grins. "Uhm, yeah," he muttered and gave the two a little wave. "Thanks for the coffee... and, it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Hamadin!"

Zara chuckled but replied, "It was nice meeting more of Nasir's friends. I've only ever met this terror here." She laughed full out when she was tackled by Yaya who planted a smack on her smooth cheek.

"Yeah, and you _so_ love me, admit it!" Yaya looked smug as Derek and Nasir rolled their eyes at her.

Zara dropped a peck on the younger girl's cheek and then leaned back. "Speaking of which, I brought back a little something for you..."

Yaya squealed, clapped her hands and demanded to know what it was. Zara, however, shook her head and with a mischievous gleam in her eye told her, "You'll just have to wait until Saturday, chicky."

With Yaya wailing that life was just _so_ not fair, they all headed out to the foyer, Nasir teasing her the whole way.

When they had all been waved off, Nasir hugged his mom as they walked back into the living room. He yawned as he helped her clear up the coffee things and then grinned at her.

"Hey, how come you didn't bring _me_ a gift... and I'm your son!"

Zara laughed even as she shook her head at him. "Nice try, you! Your gift will be revealed on your birthday... or at your party, whichever comes first."

Nasir widened big brown eyes at her and cried, "See, you love Yaya more than me!"

Zara grabbed her son around the waist and pulled him down with her onto the closest sofa. "Never happen, baby boy!"

Nasir nuzzled his nose against her neck, inhaling the familiar scent of her perfume, and sighed. They sat quietly for a bit, both of them simply basking in their closeness, and then he lifted up to look at her.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened... with Agron?"

Zara pushed back the dark wing of hair that had fallen forward onto his forehead and smiled softly. "I didn't want to pry, sweetie."

Nasir nodded and then sighed. "Let's just say we decided to ease it back a bit." When he felt her sigh, he continued. "It was just so fast, so intense, y'know?"

Zara held back another sigh that wanted to squeeze out from her mother's heart. She could see that her son was thoroughly in love with his handsome firefighter. She also knew that sometimes love and passion didn't make for an easy or comfortable life. They were both passionate men; she had seen that much in the short time she'd observed them together.

She dropped a soft kiss on Nasir's hair as she rubbed his back in soothing circles. After a while she murmured, "Take all the time you need, sweetheart, it will be okay."

Nasir smiled and held her closer, happy that he had such a close relationship with at least one parent. Her constant support of him had filled the empty spaces that should have been filled by his father and brother.

As he gazed out at the Manhattan skyline, he wondered what Agron was doing at that moment.

'He'd better be planning our first date,' he smirked to himself as a yawn overtook him.

******

Several blocks away, his green-eyed lover was laughing on the phone. "Yes, yes, you'll see tomorrow." He listened with a grin and finally hung up after saying, "Yeah, love you, too."

He smiled smugly at nothing as he fell back on his king-sized bed, his one extravagance in all his working years. He could hardly wait for the next day to come. Nasir was gonna be so surprised, he congratulated himself.

He punched the pillow into a more comfortable shape and laid back with a sigh. The last thing he saw before sleep claimed him was Nasir's smiling face.

TBC


	9. Anticipation

The first day of Agron's two-week leave was picture-perfect. He'd woken up refreshed and upbeat, that certain part of him rising eager and hard. He stared down at himself and grinned, but then he leapt from the bed and headed into the shower.

For the first time in forever, he didn't feel like taking care of his 'morning glory' himself. As he adjusted the shower to tepid, he waited and then stepped in when it was ready. He soaped down quickly and rinsed off, his mind on one thing - calling Nasir. He toweled dry, cleaned his teeth and then padded out of the bathroom.

Today was the day of his and Nasir's first date and a little twinge of nerves had him wondering if the younger man would enjoy himself. Agron admitted to himself that it was an unusual choice for a first date but something made him feel it would be alright.

Slipping into a pair of ratty sweats, he fixed himself a huge, healthy smoothie and drank it while leaning against the counter. He was deliberately testing himself to see how long he could go without calling his little lover. Downing the last of the health drink, he washed the glass and cleaned up the kitchen before going and flinging himself on the couch.

He glanced at his phone maybe five times in the next three minutes - and then gave it up as a bad job. He grinned to himself as he swiped the screen on his phone and then tapped 'Mine'.

"Hey," Nasir's voice answered softly. "You okay?"

Agron bit his bottom lip and stopped himself from groaning at the husky sound of Nasir's soft voice. He must have just woken up and images assailed Agron's mind before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, babe, I'm good - did you sleep well?"

A soft chuckle came back and then: "Mmmm, it would have been better if a tall, hunky, green-eyed god had been here with me," Nasir whispered teasingly.

Agron almost swallowed his tongue as the words wormed into his ear and went straight to his cock. It twitched in the loose sweat pants and he grabbed it and squeezed.

He must have made a sound because Nasir started chuckling and, after a second, Agron joined in. He sighed softly when his mirth receded and said, "You don't know how much I kicked myself for leaving last night, babe..."

Nasir's faint sigh came over the line. "Yeah, I'm sorry that I freaked out about my mom... It's just a little - weird - I guess, with her being here while we__"

"Yeah," Agron interrupted. "I kinda remember my dad walking in on me and my best friend__ He was not a happy camper, believe me."

They laughed a bit, Nasir exclaiming, "Your dad!" and then they chatted for a while. Agron was simply enjoying the sound of Nasir's voice over the phone, until he remembered why he was calling in the first place.

"Hey, babe, we have a date today, okay?"

There was a pause and then Nasir said, a little startled: "Hold on, I thought you were going in to work today!"

Agron smirked and settled more comfortably on the couch. "Nah, I took a couple of weeks off."

He laughed at the pleased little sound Nasir made and then continued. "So, I figured, since I'm at loose ends, maybe a certain beautiful little man I know would want to hang with me... maybe this afternoon?"

Nasir laughed. "Do I happen to know this 'little man'?"

Agron grinned and then asked: "Hey, you don't mind me calling you 'little', do you?"

Nasir laughed again and Agron thought he just might be addicted to the sound. He liked how relaxed his lover sounded.

"You know I'm just teasing - you have the biggest heart of anyone I know."

Nasir was silent for a few seconds and then he said in his usual gentle tone, "You've just met me - you can't know that about me."

Agron smiled to himself. "Yeah, and modest, too. Babe, your soul shines out of those big brown eyes of yours..."

Again, there was silence before Nasir breathed "Wow!"

Agron laughed out loud and then said, "That might just be the last time you ever hear me say anything that sappy!" They chuckled and then he wrapped up with, "So, I'll pick you up around three and, oh, jeans and a tee shirt's fine."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Nasir's voice broke in. "I didn't say I could make it today, big guy!"

Agron's stomach plummeted but before he could voice his disappointment, Nasir said, "Just kidding!"

They broke up laughing and Agron sputtered "Payback's a bitch, babe, remember that."

He hung up with the sound of Nasir's giggles cascading from the phone.

Agron put the phone back on the coffee table, stared at it and then shook his head, chuckling. Nasir was perfect for him, he thought now, his green eyes glowing as he looked forward to that afternoon. He jumped up and went over to the hall closet - or that's what it would be if he'd had a hall - and retrieved his spare helmet. He did own a car, the parking fees for which was a constant annoyance - but he much preferred using his beloved bike.

He placed the helmet beside his own and his mind conjured up an image of him and Nasir weaving through the streets of New York City on the back of his Suzuki Hayabusa. He had to admit to himself it was a sexy machine and he knew, with him and Nasir on its back, winding through the streets of the city, they'd be a sight to behold.

Grinning to himself, he decided it was a good time to give his loft a good cleaning. His rotations at the station house always made him feel reluctant to spend any of his precious downtime cleaning, but he was going to be on leave for a whole two weeks, barring any dire emergencies at the fire station.

Humming to himself, he stripped his bed and stuffed the sheets and pillowcases into his laundry bag. Hmmm, he had time to make a quick run to the laundromat a block away, he mused. Moving onto the bathroom, he spent a good amount of time in there and when it was finished, he stepped back with a satisfied grin.

He admitted to himself that all the cleaning he was doing was with one thing - or rather, one person - in mind: Nasir. Should his little lover stop by his place, Agron wouldn't want to be embarrassed if his place was found to be less than pristine.

As he moved through the loft, singing and humming, he thought how proud his mom would be to see that all her training hadn't gone to waste. A smile spread over his face, dimples in evidence, as he imagined his parents meeting Nasir. Ever since he'd found out what his dick was for, besides the obvious, his boyfriends had been a certain 'type'.

He sat back on his heels - he'd been in the midst of scrubbing his oven - when he realized all his previous boyfriends had looked somewhat like Varro: big, athletic types. In fact, if he were to be honest with himself, he'd never been drawn to small, or exotic, or artsy.

He resumed his task and smiled to himself. Nasir was unique in his life and deep down he knew this was it. He wouldn't frighten the younger man with that revelation as yet. It was too soon for the 'L' word, anyway. 

Finishing up quite some time later, Agron took another cool shower, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a Henley whose color he'd been told made his eyes pop, and grabbed the laundry bag. He felt like walking and as the laundromat was only a block away, it wasn't a hardship.

It really was a gorgeous day and he looked around as he walked, appreciating the sights and sounds of the Big Apple at the tail end of summer. It gave him a little boost, too, to see the way eyes followed his tall form as he strutted along the sidewalks. Yeah, life was good!

******

Nasir rolled over onto his back after he ended the call with Agron. He felt slightly overheated and kicked away the high-count cotton sheets, luxuriating in their silky slide across his body.

Hearing Agron first thing in the morning was a wonderful way to wake up. The clock on his bedside table showed that it was a lot later than he'd thought and he wondered if his mom would want to pop out for brunch. New York was one of her favorite cities, and being such a vey sociable person, she loved to be out and about, to see and be seen.

He took a few more minutes before he finally roused himself and he wondered what Agron was doing on the first day of his vacation leave. Probably working out or something, Nasir smirked to himself. His big, buff lover had an enviable body and he must put in a lot of care and maintenance to keep it that way.

Nasir finally sat up and swung his slender legs over the side of his bed. He stretched, cat-like, and lifted his arms up slowly with his hands at the nape of his neck. Straightening his arms also brought his long hair up and he held the mass in one tight grip at the top of his head before letting it all cascade down again.

He yawned and then got up, scratching his stomach as he strolled into his _en suite_. A minute later he realized his mother was up, too.

"Nasir, sweetie?" His mom's voice filtered through his closed bedroom door just as he heard her gentle knock.

"Yeah, mom?" He'd just washed his face so he headed back out and opened his bedroom door.

"Good morning, sweetie! How's the head," Zara asked as she took in her son's sleepy face.

He hugged her in greeting and then nodded. "I'm good, no hangover, strangely enough."

She returned his hug and then moved away to the coffee machine which had already done its duty, evident from the aroma of the rich coffee that wafted through the room.

Nasir stifled a yawn and trailed after her, his hair gleaming in the rays coming through the kitchen window. One of the advantages of a penthouse with a 360-degree view was windows wherever you wanted them.

He accepted the mug of delicious dark roast and smiled at Zara in thanks. After nearly inhaling half the mug, he sat back, watching her puttering about as she popped in a tray of sweet rolls into the oven. She didn't often cook - there was no need, what with household staff at each of their homes - but she liked to keep her hand in, so to speak.

Nasir waited until she'd set the timer and then told her about his date later with Agron.

Zara grinned at the light of anticipation she could see in her son's eyes. Walking around the counter, she came up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. She rested her chin against his shoulder, her face brushing his sweet-smelling hair.

"And where is this first date going to be, pray tell?"

Nasir chuckled at her teasing tone but shook his head. He finished his coffee before turning carefully to hug her back.

"He hasn't said... It's a surprise," he grinned at her, his eyes dancing.

"Oooh," she widened her eyes at him. "A surprise!" When Nasir chuckled she continued in that teasing tone. "So romantic..."

Nasir ran tickling fingers down her side in retaliation and she released him quickly to dance over to the living room. She laughed as she continued out to the terrace, Nasir following more slowly, and she slid onto one of the patio chairs with her feet tucked up under her.

Nasir took the seat beside her and grinned happily, squinting in the mid-morning sunlight.

"Yeah, I don't know if you could call it romantic - he's picking me up at 3!"

Zara waved that off and pooh-poohed him. Her jewelry caught the light as she admonished: "You kids... Romantic can be any time, any kind of date." She narrowed her eyes laughingly at his pout. "It doesn't have to be all moonlight, soft music and candlelight!"

Nasir rolled his eyes and then grinned at her. "Well, we'll see." He sighed and then looked at her from beneath his long lashes. "About the 'private' recital you demanded... You wouldn't mind if I invited him, would you?"

Zara stared at her son in some surprise. "Of course not, habibi, why would I?"

She could never quite figure out where these sudden attacks of shyness came from in her son. Certainly she did not have a shy bone in her own body! "Sweetheart, you must know you can bring any of your friends here... And Agron is certainly more than a friend!"

She chuckled as she watched the color flood his sweet face.

Nasir looked down at his hand which was picking at a non-existent thread on his sleep pants. "I just... I feel..." He broke off with a sigh.

Zara leaned forward and stopped the hand's movement. "Nasir, there is no hurry to define what's between you and Agron, okay? Just... enjoy it, one day at a time."

Mother and son locked eyes and then Nasir nodded slowly, a little smile creeping onto his face. "Yes, ma'am!"

Their soft laughter lifted into the morning breeze that flowed across the terrace. The sound mingled and floated away, as light as the spirits that had produced it.

******

The station house was oddly quiet, in Mira's estimation, despite the fact that the workmen were there. She had taken a quick look at what they'd managed to achieve thus far, and she was impressed.

As the firefighters had come in earlier, though, her mind had catalogued them and as she sat there, she realized one was missing.

She tapped the high-tech switchboard keys and waited for the other person to pick up. When he did, she yelled without any greeting:

"Where the hell are you? Your shift began over an hour ago! The captain's gonna__"

"Good morning to you, too!"

"Yeah, yeah, get your butt__"

"I'm on leave... for two weeks. Didn't you see the form?"

Mira frowned and spun around to glare at the notice board. Shit! There it was, a copy of vacation leave form.

She stared back at the switchboard, her face one big pout. "Well, nobody told me - _you_ didn't tell me and I like to get these things straight from the horse's mouth!"

Agron chuckled, his voice slightly muffled by the background noises she could hear. "Well, here is another tidbit from the horse's mouth... Varro and I broke up."

Mira's eyes widened as far as they could and her jaw dropped. "No!"

"Yep," Agron replied, and then he sighed. "Look, you're gonna hear some stuff, mostly from Crixus but... It's nothing like he says, okay?"

Mira gulped and nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Ugh, okay?"

Agron's voice faded a bit, as if he'd turned away, and when he came back he said, "Anyway, there's a lot I have to deal with right now but we'll go for a drink, you, me, Naevia and... a friend. Soon."

To say she was puzzled would be an understatement but Mira answered quickly: "Sure, it's a date."

"Alright, well I'm nearly at the end of my spin cycle and I gotta go. Later!" and he ended the call.

Mira looked at the switchboard for a second or two and then a big grin flashed across her face. "Oooh, I love the drama!"

******

Agron blanked his screen and slid the phone back into his jeans pocket. A wry grin sneaked onto his face as he shook his head. Mira so loved a good drama, he thought to himself, and then moved over to the huge dryer to wait for the loud beep.

As he worked, his mind wandered to the station house and he wondered what they were all doing. Vacation leave seemed so rare that he knew, for the first few days at least, his mind would be on his job.

Back at his loft, he put away the clean stuff and for the next hour or two he puttered around, fixed himself a hearty lunch and then paid some bills online. The afternoon seemed to be moving along sluggishly but then, suddenly, it was time to change. He wasted a few minutes trying to decide what to wear and finally chose his gleaming black leather jacket and pants. It had cost a pretty penny but the way he looked in it was worth the pain.

By the time 2:30 rolled around, he was getting nervous again.

With one last quick look at himself, Agron grabbed his jacket, the helmets, the two sets of keys and strode out of the loft, slamming the door locked behind him.

He took the stairs down two at a time and headed to the parking garage. As he settled his helmet on, he couldn't help the big grin of anticipation that lit up his face. First date nerves had never hit him like this before but the thought of seeing Nasir in a few minutes settled him down quickly.

Passersby leapt out of the way as the big black machine roared up the ramp and onto the street, the driver's face hidden. Agron sent a silent apology to them but then all his attention turned toward his goal - Nasir.

TBC


	10. First date

It was nice to be back in New York, even if just for a while, Zara thought as she settled herself into a luxurious club chair. Nasir's idea of catching a bite at the Waldorf was an excellent one and she grinned at him.

"I haven't had brunch here in a couple of years, sweetie. Great idea!" 

Nasir nodded, his eyes dancing. He remembered the last time he'd joined her and one of her friends who'd been in town at the same time and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I remember - and how is 'Aunt' Yasmeen?"

Zara laughed, her teeth sparkling - and drawing a good bit of attention, as well. She really was quite lovely and she accepted the attention as her due.

She winked at Nasir. "Oh, you know, Yasmeen - I think she's _on_ her fourth husband right now."

Nasir almost choked on the sip of water he'd just taken and his face colored as he recovered. "Mom!"

Yasmeen was one of Zara's dearest friends, her roommate from University, and she was a serial monogamist. She was also inordinately fond of men young enough to be her sons. Nasir had learned fairly early on not to be around 'Aunt' Yasmeen alone, especially when she'd had a few.

Zara laughed at his scandalized expression and turned to the server who'd just come up to their table. "Maurice, good to see you, darling!"

The older gentleman, who was the head chef, nodded at their exotic guest, his eyes admiring. "It is lovely as always to see you, Madame Hamadin. The family is well?"

Zara smirked and waved a hand at Nasir who had narrowed his eyes at her after the crack about Yasmeen. He looked up at Maurice and greeted him.

"Hi, Maurice, mom's in town for Fashion Week - not to check up on me at all!"

Mother and son grinned at each other and then got down to the serious business of deciding what they'd have. The hotel's world-famous brunch was buffet-style but well-heeled and frequent patrons were served if they so wished.

Maurice's memory was excellent; he didn't need to write down their selections. As he sorted out their plates, Zara and Nasir headed over to the dessert table, greedy gleams in their eyes.

Finally ensconced at their table with a staggering amount of food between them, they chatted and ate and simply enjoyed each other's company.

Nasir patted his lips with the snowy napkin at one point and eyed his mother before asking the question he always did when she came to see him. "So, how's father?"

He never referred to his father as 'dad'; something about the man resisted such casual address. Now he watched as his mother shrugged and put down her knife and fork.

Zara looked at Nasir, a soft look in her eyes. "Your father is well, sweetie; he asked for you."

Nasir stared at the gleaming white tablecloth. He didn't actually squirm but it was a near thing. "Uhm, what did you tell him?"

He sipped at his coffee and tried to relax. Conversations with and about his father were always tense. Ever since he'd defied the older man and chosen music instead of business, things had not been the same between them.

Zara sighed. "I told him you were well, and happy."

There was silence, during which they resumed eating, and then Nasir looked at her.

"Do you think he would ever come to hear me play?" He hated how needy he sounded but it really hurt, that schism between him and his father. Why should the man insist that he be a part of the family business when Ahmed was going to inherit everything anyway? What difference did it make?

Zara leaned forward and covered Nasir's hand with her own. "Ah, habibi, who knows - maybe one day he'll swallow his pride, yes?"

Nasir scoffed and shook his head. "Sure, in another life, maybe."

Zara patted his hand and deliberately brightened her tone. "Who knows, stranger things have happened, right?!"

Nasir looked at her smiling face and chuckled. When his eyes brightened suddenly, she tipped her head to the side and asked, "What?"

He laughed and looked back down at his half-empty plate. "I just remembered I have a hot date in a few hours, that's all!"

They laughed together and, as one, bent back to the task of devouring the delicious food. The other diners watched them surreptitiously, some of them wondering no doubt who the striking couple was.

By the time they'd finished eating, all thought of Nasir's father and his unending disapproval had hopefully been swept from mind. The day was too beautiful and full of potential to be wasted on regrets, Zara thought. She, however, had a few calls to make and as she watched her son take care of their bill, a determined look settled on her face.

******

'Jeans and tee-shirt he said, jeans and tee-shirt,' Nasir muttered to himself as he stood inside his walk-in closet. He frowned and pouted. The problem was that he was spoiled for choice. He was surrounded by jeans and tee-shirts of every design and color.

He wanted Agron's eyes to pop out of their sockets when the other man came to pick him up but how could he do that in plain old jeans and a tee-shirt?

Grabbing the front part of his hair in both hands, he hauled the shiny mass together at the back of his head and secured the locks with a leather tie. Most of it was left free to cascade down his back as he walked over to a rack and took a pair of washed out jeans off of it. He squeezed into the jeans and grinned as he realized how snugly it fit. There were worn areas at his thighs and the crotch and he almost laughed aloud as he thought about Agron's reactions.

Next he selected a tight black tee and pulled it on, stopping only to pull his hair out from under it. Finally he selected a pair of black boots that came up to his calf and stomped into them, chuckling at the jingling sound the many buckles made.

Last, but by no means least, he grabbed the jeans jacket that he hadn't worn since Yaya had decided to add a bunch of studs and glitter to it. He smiled as he remembered how he'd freaked out when she'd presented him with her so-called 'work of art'.

He took it with him when he left the bedroom, his eyes going to the clock on the mantelpiece in the living room. As he turned to the wall mirror over the hall table, Zara came up behind him with a frown drawing her elegant eyebrows together. He turned to look at her questioningly.

"Nasir, habibi," she said now. "Don't you think those jeans have seen better days? There's a rip back here and I can see skin!"

Nasir stared at her and burst out laughing. "Mom, you know better. That's how I bought them!"

She waved a dismissive hand at him and pouted. "Yes, yes, I know how you kids dress now - but this is a date!"

Nasir dropped a swift kiss on her cheek and then smirked at her. "Jeans and tee-shirt, he said. I'm dressed appropriately, believe me."

Zara looked at him doubtfully and then sighed. She returned the kiss and then pulled a couple of long, shiny strands loose and let them frame his face. When she was done she stepped back, looking a bit more satisfied.

"There, I hate when your hair looks too neat."

Nasir stared at her for a long second and then shook his head with a grin. "I'll never understand moms..."

She gave him a quick squeeze and retorted, "You're not supposed to."

They laughed at each other and then he jerked as the phone rang. Zara reached it before he did and said, "Okay, thank you. Send him up, please."

She turned to Nasir with a big grin and said: "He's hee-ere!"

Nasir rolled his eyes at her antics and then tried to swallow his nerves. He couldn't figure out why he would be nervous - they'd already slept together!

He took up the studded jacket and shrugged into it and when he turned around, his mom was staring at him with her eyes wide. She didn't get to say anything because the elevator dinged, the doors opened and they turned to greet Agron.

Zara breathed out in frank admiration as the giant of a man strode towards them, his dimples on full display. Oh, my!

Nasir stared before his eyes slid in a slow heated tour from Agron's booted feet all the way up to his glowing green eyes.

Agron, on his part, felt Junior twitch interestedly as he took in his little lover dressed in the requisite 'student's uniform' of jeans and tee-shirt. He looked like no ordinary student, though, as the whole ensemble made him look like a model on a runway.

The two men stood staring at each other until Zara broke the silence with: "Agron, hello again!"

The young giant colored faintly as he turned to her and cleared his throat. "Uhm, hello," he grinned as he took the hand she held out to him.

Zara chuckled as she glanced at Nasir and then back to Agron, her eyes twinkling. "Would you like something to drink before you head out on your 'mystery date'?"

"Mo-om!" Nasir dropped his head as he groaned quietly. She was determined to do the hostess thing and all he wanted to do was just go be alone with Agron!

Zara laughed and took pity on them as Agron stuttered an "uh!"

"Alright, go on, you two!"

With a barely stifled sigh, Nasir grabbed Agron's hand and pulled the towering man behind him. "Bye, mom! Later, mom!"

Agron looked apologetically at her and lifted his free hand to wave 'bye' at her. He swore he heard her laughter follow them as the elevator doors closed.

Once inside, the two men looked at each other and then, in a blink, they were in each other's arms. They bit at each other's mouth, Agron's large hands framing Nasir's face as if afraid he would pull away. Just before the doors dinged, indicating their arrival at the garage level, Nasir pulled back, breathing hard.

They stared at each other briefly and then closed in for another, softer kiss. The sound of a throat being cleared had them pulling apart and they grinned unabashedly at the couple waiting to enter.

"Sorry!" Nasir muttered as they stepped out of the elevator and then laughed as Agron tugged impatiently at him.

When they got to the Hayabusa, though, Nasir stared first at it and then at the spare helmet Agron was holding out to him.

Agron chuckled and stepped close to fit the helmet on, stealing a little kiss from the lush lips before doing so.

"Don't worry, babe, it's perfectly safe!"

Nasir ran his hand over the smooth material of the helmet and then watched Agron put on his own before he climbed onto the gleaming black monster.

"Uhm, Agron - I don't think I can do this..."

Agron, just about to put on his gloves, smiled and took one of Nasir's hands in his. "Just climb on behind me and hold on tight, babe. Then just lean with me when I do. You'll be okay."

Nasir took a deep breath, swallowed and then climbed on. He settled himself and then slid his arms around Agron's waist. He had to admit it didn't feel too bad - but they weren't moving yet!

When Agron gave a little nod and then turned on the bike, revving the engine once, Nasir couldn't hold back the flinch he made. He took a deep breath though and squeezed Agron to indicate he was okay.

Agron nodded to show he understood and then they headed out from the parking garage. When they emerged out onto the street, he joined the traffic at a fairly moderate pace, conscious of Nasir's tense form behind him.

They rode for about half an hour and then Agron turned off onto what looked like a school campus. They passed a number of buildings and finally, to Nasir's relief, Agron pulled into a parking spot in front of a modern-looking, glass-fronted building.

When they'd taken off their helmets, Agron grinned at Nasir. "So, how was your first bike ride?"

Nasir narrowed his eyes at him playfully and then shook his head as he handed over his helmet. "It wasn't bad - after the first time I swallowed my heart!"

Agron threw his head back and laughed aloud. Then he stroked Nasir's face gently and leaned down to press a chaste kiss on his smiling lips.

"You'll always be safe with me," he said before stepping back. "Come this way," he added, taking the smaller man's hand.

Nasir looked around curiously as they approached the building. A large granite sign affixed to one wall near the entrance declared it the Extra-Mural Building and his eyebrows rose of their own volition.

Agron let go of his hand to usher him inside and Nasir stopped just within the entrance to look around. His eyes lit up at the space's decor and he turned to smile at Agron.

Agron, however, had apparently just noticed the way Nasir's jeans hugged his ass so lovingly, and the short jeans jacket drew attention also to the fit. He blinked twice before realizing that Nasir had been speaking to him.

"Uhm, yes?" He colored when he realized he'd been caught ogling the other man.

Nasir smirked and said again, "Why are we here?"

Just then a tall woman with sandy blond hair strode over to them, a huge smile on her face. "You made it, and only five minutes late!"

Nasir stared as Agron hugged the woman and then turned to Nasir. She spoke first, however, holding her hand out to a puzzled Nasir.

"You must be Nasir!" She shook Nasir's hand and then suddenly whapped Agron's chest lightly with the back of her free hand. "You didn't tell me he was gorgeous!"

Nasir was at a loss as to how to respond and simply smiled politely, feeling slightly dazed. Agron chuckled, seeing this, and hugged him, to Nasir's surprise.

"Babe, this is my mother, Alana Wolff." He looked at her and added, "and I said he was hot!"

Nasir blinked between the two as they laughed, Agron's arm around his shoulder, and he managed a stuttered, "N-nice to meet you, Mrs. Wolff."

She brushed off his formality with a scoff and invited him to call her Alana. She eyed her son before saying to Nasir, "I take it he didn't tell you why you're here?"

Nasir smiled, his eyes warming as he noticed the resemblance between his lover and his mother. "No, he kept me in the dark; he was very mysterious."

Alana narrowed her eyes at Agron, who shrugged, and then she smiled at Nasir, her own dimples finally appearing. "Come this way," she invited and they followed her out of the large foyer and down one of the brightly-colored hallways.

There were a number of doors leading off the passageway, each open, and through them Nasir could see groups of children engrossed in various activities.

"This building is the culmination of a dream I've had for many years." She came to one huge room that looked like a mini auditorium or lecture theater. "It's this country's most modern and high-tech homework center," she explained proudly.

Nasir stared around in awe, noting the giant screen down on the stage and then the fancy projector system. "Wow," he breathed, impressed.

Agron chuckled and added. "Yeah, she wouldn't stop talking about her dream and finally, when she retired, dad decided to help make it come true."

Nasir smiled at Alana and asked. "So, how many kids do you accommodate here?"

"Oh, I think anywhere between twelve and fifteen hundred. We serve most of the schools in the community," she explained as they left the auditorium via another passageway.

Nasir grinned as he noticed the various pieces of artwork that were obviously products of the kids themselves.

"These are great," he exclaimed. Alana laughed and Nasir continued. "This is a fantastic place!"

Agron looked as smug as his mom and then, with his hand sliding down to his lover's backside, gave it a little squeeze as he said, "And you haven't seen it all as yet."

Alana chuckled and glanced at Nasir. "Our next stop is Aggie's favorite place," she said and Nasir mouthed at Agron, 'Aggie'?

Agron rolled his eyes just as they came to large double doors and his mom pushed them open. They strolled in and stopped when several voices yelled, "Yeah, you came!!!"

Nasir almost felt like hiding behind Agron when a herd of children rushed the bigger man. Alana simply stood aside and chuckled at the sight. Within seconds, Agron was on his back on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Mr. Agron, Mr. Agron," the little voices yelled, "we practiced!"

Nasir and Alana stood back and watched as about a dozen kids, aged about seven or eight, swarmed the big man. Agron finally managed to extricate himself and stood up. He held up his hands and the children immediately fell silent.

"Hey, come on, what do we do when we have a visitor? This is my friend, Mr. Nasir..."

The kids immediately turned to Nasir and he found himself skewered by a dozen pairs of curious eyes.

"Well?" Agron prompted quietly, smiling around at the children.

"Hello, Mr. Nasir," some of them said in a chorus while some said 'hi'. They all stared at Nasir curiously and then one little girl asked, "Are you a kid?"

Nasir, Agron and Alana stared first at one another and then at the little girl. She stared down at her feet when it seemed the grown-ups might be getting annoyed.

However, Nasir smiled softly at her and said, "Not really, but I go to college." When she got her courage back and looked up, Nasir smiled encouragingly and said, "Why'd you ask?"

She grinned at him and then declared: "Because you're little!"

The grown-ups stared at her, eyes wide, and then Nasir started to laugh. That was the signal for everyone else to join in and Nasir ruffled the kid's hair.

Agron came up beside him and leaned down to her to stage-whisper: "Hey, everyone's little next to me!"

That was a cue for them to swarm him apparently and he played about for a bit until he asked where their teachers were. To Nasir's surprise, the kids laughed and yelled: "It's you, Mr. Agron, don't you remember?!"

Agron laughed with them and told them to go hurry and change, at which they scuttled off through a door in the back of the room.

Nasir looked at his lover, puzzled, but had to wait to get answers as Alana left them, saying she would see them later in the Administrator's office. He turned to Agron after she left and raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

Agron gave him a sexy smirk, tugged the zipper of his leather jacket down slowly and then took it off. When he handed it to Nasir to hold, he leaned down to his lover and whispered, "You'll see."

He leaned back and eyed the slight flush that came up into Nasir's face, his eyes heating as Nasir bit his lip. Agron looked as if he were about to do more than just look but had to step back as the kids started streaming back into the room. Nasir took a deep breath to tamp down his arousal and turned to focus on the kids.

Kids who were apparently ready for a martial arts lesson! Nasir grinned as he watched them all decked out in their little gear, their faces shining in anticipation. They lined up neatly in two rows before their Sensei and then fell into their first forms.

Agron, looking appropriately serious, strolled down the rows, correcting their forms as they moved through them fluidly.

Nasir was seriously impressed. The discipline and the concentration were evident and Nasir's heart swelled as he fell more in love with Agron.

The big firefighter had obviously spent a great deal of time here at the center and Nasir was almost bursting with pride. At the end of half an hour, during which Nasir had watched, completely entranced, the children bowed to their Sensei and then dashed back to the changing rooms, justifiably proud of themselves.

When Agron came over to him, Nasir couldn't help himself. He leaned up, slid a hand behind his lover's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Agron was taken by surprise but he immediately opened up to Nasir. They only pulled apart when they heard little footsteps coming closer.

Nasir stared at Agron, his pupils large and shining. "I'm so turned on right now," he whispered unabashedly.

Agron stared at him, green eyes wide and face flushed from the heat of the unexpected kiss. "Uhm, okay?"

Nasir chuckled and looked up at him from beneath thick lashes. Then he dropped his eyes, stepped back and muttered "Slow, I need to slow down..." and let out a breath.

Agron grinned down at him, proud of himself for unsettling his little lover, and then turned back to the kids. He chatted with them for a bit, helping some on with their backpacks and then got them lined up for the next class in their schedules. As they trooped out of the room, Agron indicated that Nasir should join him and they left the gymnasium together.

Nasir was really very impressed with what he had seen so far and he was looking forward to finding out more about the center.

When they joined Alana in the Admin's office, she offered them coffee and they settled down for a visit. Agron was quite happy to play with Nasir's fingers as she grilled him. Nasir didn't seem put out, though, by all the questions and soon had Alana quite charmed.

He found out some things about Agron - like the fact he'd been a nerd in high school - and she invited Nasir to take a closer look at the family photos she had framed on top of the long bookcase behind her. Agron did manage to let go of his hand for him to go and examine the photos but he rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Damn, I guess I should be glad you don't have naked baby pictures of me on there!"

Alana pooh-poohed him and then said, over-sweetly, to Nasir: "Remind me to show you those when you come to dinner..."

Nasir held back the laughter as he watched Agron and his mom try to a win a stare-off. Alana won and she laughed at Agron who pretended to shrug.

"I will most definitely want to see those baby pictures, Alana," Nasir said, and then actually laughed when Agron jumped up and declared they had to leave.

"This isn't all there is to this date, y'kow," he addressed Nasir but threw a smirk at his mother. Nasir nodded and replaced the picture of a seven-year-old Agron grinning from behind a huge birthday cake.

Alana walked them to the front of the building, coming outside with them, and waved them off with a "be careful on that thing" to Agron. To Nasir she said, "Give me a call this Friday", before she stepped back and watched them ride off.

Agron gave her a final wave just before turning onto the main road and Nasir risked a glance over his shoulder to see her return it.

He settled into Agron's back, his arms snugly around the bigger man, and realized he was no longer scared. He smiled within the privacy of his helmet. He so wanted them to head back to Agron's place and get much, much closer. He sighed though, because it had been his dumb idea to slow things down.

TBC


	11. First date Pt. 2

Agron glanced over at Nasir's glowing face, grinning himself when his lover turned and stuck his tongue out at him.

Nasir squinted in the afternoon light at Agron. "You're supposed to be taking in the tour, not me!"

Agron laughed, uncaring that the guide was droning on about the landmark they were just approaching. He'd got the grand idea the night before to take Nasir on a boat tour of of some of the city's famous landmarks. The two-hour cruise would take them around lower and midtown Manhattan, with the highlights being Lady Liberty and the Brooklyn Bridge. There were other tours he could have chosen but as this one lasted only two hours, they'd finish up in time to have a leisurely dinner and enjoy the sunset.

He loved the city, even though he'd grown up in Scarsdale. As he looked at the way the sun glinted off of Nasir's hair, he told himself it wouldn't be too long before he took him home. In fact, from his mom's comment, he figured Nasir would get to visit pretty soon.

Turning away to look out at the passing scenery, he slung a long arm around his lover's shoulder.

Nasir glanced back at him with a little grin. Agron had been pretty touchy-feely ever since they got on the boat but he certainly didn't mind. Territoriality wasn't unexpected and even though they'd only just met, Nasir felt he understood the other man. Especially as they seemed to have garnered a bit of attention which Nasir knew annoyed Agron a little.

"I think this was a great idea," Nasir said quietly, dipping his head closer to Agron's. It really wasn't polite to talk while the guide was doing such a great job but he wanted Agron to know he was enjoying himself.

Agron pressed a swift kiss to Nasir's temple and grinned at him, his teeth gleaming. Nasir raised an eyebrow at the other man's predatory expression but smiled back. Ever since the kiss back at the school, Agron had used every opportunity to put his lips on him.

Nasir's eyes dropped to Agron's lips and then back up to the glowing green eyes. "Are we going to eat after this?"

Agron blinked a little at the apparent _non sequitur_ but nodded. "Yeah, that's the plan..."

Nasir turned his eyes back to the scenery but said in a lower voice, "Good, because I'm starving," and then flicked a look at Agron from beneath his thick lashes.

Agron's eyes widened; Nasir's sultry tone was so at odds with the simple words that he gulped, feeling himself harden slightly.

"Uhm, yeah, uh, me, too," he stuttered and then stared at the slight color that came up in the cheek he could see.

Shit, he was getting hard and there really wasn't much room in his leather pants for such activity. He almost wanted to glare at his lover for doing this to him in public but the boy couldn't really help being sexy as hell.

They sat through the rest of the tour, actually enjoying it, and when they returned to the terminal, both men had cooled down considerably. As they walked out, though, Agron pulled Nasir close to him with the arm that was still around his shoulder. Nasir simply looked up at him and smiled, soft and contented.

Outside in the parking lot, Agron leaned with his butt against the seat of the bike and pulled Nasir to stand between his legs. Nasir settled himself and slid his arms around Agron's neck. They rested their heads against each other's for long seconds and then Agron kissed him.

All their kisses so far had been different and if Nasir were to catalogue them, he'd say this was the simplest. It was a kiss that said, 'I like you' and 'I want to get to know you'. They'd had the deep, passionate kisses, breath-stealing kisses that made their heads spin and the languid, post-coital ones enjoyed in the afterglow.

This kiss, though, out there in the parking lot with families and couples passing them on the way to their cars - this kiss was the best of all of them.

They pulled back at the same time and then smiled. Agron tugged on one of the long strands that framed Nasir's beautiful face and said, "Let's go eat."

Nasir nodded and stepped back, allowing Agron to rise and pick up their helmets. As Agron handed him his helmet, he asked, "Where to, now?"

Agron climbed onto the bike and started it. "Do you like Portuguese?"

Nasir's eyes lit up and he chuckled. "Definitely!"

Agron grinned back at him and gave him a hand as he climbed on behind him. "Good. Hold on tight, babe, traffic's fairly heavy this time."

They peeled out of the parking lot and Agron wove skillfully amongst said traffic. Nasir clung to him but, unlike their earlier ride, he was definitely enjoying the feel of the big body between his legs and the bike's vibrations.

He didn't know how much time it had taken them but when they pulled into a parking space between two high-end sports cars, Nasir was kind of glad to get back on his own two feet.

They took their helmets with them as they entered the building and Nasir looked around with interest. It wasn't a very large space but it was long, with a bar on one side and quite a few tables jammed together on the other. Servers were bustling about with trays of food and drinks, the bartenders working swiftly and efficiently and the chefs at the long kitchen window shouting orders to one another and the servers.

The place smelled fantastic and Nasir felt his stomach give a tiny rumble. He followed Agron closely to a table and smiled happily as they took their seats.

"Wow, it smells great in here," he leaned in to Agron so he could be heard over the diners' loud chatter and clink of glasses and utensils.

Agron smiled back. "The food is even better," and lifted a hand briefly to catch the attention of a passing waiter.

They ordered whatever was on tap and the waiter handed them menus before scurrying away. Nasir happily perused the laminated tri-fold card and muttered, "God, I'm starving!"

He glanced up in time to see Agron staring intently at his mouth and he flushed even as he grinned at him. "What - aren't you?"

Agron smirked at the little devil; Nasir knew just what he was doing to him! He smirked back and then turned his attention back to his own menu before he declared: "I'm going to have one of everything on here!"

Nasir, startled, laughed out loud but nodded. "Yeah, I think that boat ride gave me an appetite."

True to his word, Agron ordered so much food and in such variety that Nasir could only stare. Then he realized that Agron was actually ordering for them both. He sat back, sipped his cold brew, and watched his lover harass their poor server.

Finally, when Agron was satisfied, he grinned triumphantly and toasted Nasir with his own beer. "Don't worry, they know me here."

Nasir laughed and finished his beer before he sipped the water the server had brought as well. "I have to tip him well, then; that was rough!"

They laughed and shared the rolls while they waited. Conversation turned to the tour, Nasir admitting that he'd never done it before and adding that they should do a night one sometime as well.

When the food arrived they dived in, the flavors seeming more intense because of their hunger. The codfish cakes were crispy on the outside and creamy on the inside; the monkfish and seasoned rice perfectly spiced, and their bean stew loaded with pork, sausage and cabbage. Nasir grinned around one of the prawns as he bit into it, loving the whole visceral experience of eating with Agron staring at him hungrily.

The meal was almost like foreplay, with the juices of the delicious food gleaming on their fingers and lips.

Agron's eyes looked darker in the lamp-lit interior of the restaurant and Nasir felt his heart rate speed up as they locked eyes.

Eventually it had to come to an end and when they sat back, replete with the cold beer and hot food, they grinned at each other.

Agron raised an eyebrow at his shyly smiling lover. "Room for dessert?" There was another question hovering at the back of his eyes, however.

Nasir dropped his eyes but then smiled. If he went back to Agron's, there was no way he was leaving tonight. Looking back up, he shook his head.

"I'm good," he began, and almost changed his mind at the disappointed tilt of his lover's mouth. "But we can have coffee back at mine?"

Agron looked at him for a long moment and then nodded slowly. With a rueful smile, he slid his fingers through Nasir's and nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want..."

"For now," Nasir said, a promise behind the words. Agron relaxed, accepting that maybe they really ought to slow things a bit. 

He understood where Nasir was coming from; if he were honest with himself, he had to agree that jumping into a whirlwind relationship was not a very good idea. He had to convince his sweet little lover that he was in this for the long haul.

They paid up and left - Nasir true to his word and leaving a big tip for their server. Agron laughed at him and slipped his hand to Nasir's lower back, so very tempted to slide it lower. When Nasir looked at him over his shoulder with playfully narrowed eyes, he shrugged.

"Hey, I can't keep my hands off, okay?!"

They laughed as they emerged into the humid night air. It was still early but neither of them felt like heading anywhere else but back to Nasir's.

As they put on their helmets and climbed onto the waiting Hayabusa, a voice called out to them.

"Hey, guys, wait up!"

Agron, about to start the bike, paused and looked back as Nasir groaned. "Are you stalking me, girl?!"

Yaya dragged an eye-rolling Derek behind her as she bounced up. "What are you doing here," she grinned as she eyed them.

Nasir took off his helmet to look at her incredulously. "I'm sure you've heard of dating?" and he waved his free hand between her and her boyfriend. She slapped him lightly on the arm and pouted.

"Hey, no need to be snippy! I'm glad to see you're wearing my masterpiece," she gloated before her eyes fell on Agron.

"Wow," she said weakly and the tip of her tongue came out to wet her bottom lip. Nasir's guy was a walking wet dream in those shiny leathers, she thought involuntarily

Agron, behind the helmet, rolled hs eyes and then gunned the engine in a not very subtle hint. Nasir grinned, put his helmet back on and called "bye!" to Yaya. He leaned into Agron's broad back as the bike shot away and he chuckled, imagining the look on the girl's face.

Yaya stared after them, ignoring Derek's tug on her arm. In a second though she shrugged off the faint feeling of envy and returned her attention to her long-suffering boyfriend.

******

Agron felt like he was being tortured. Every time Nasir walked past him in those stressed and ripped jeans, he had to repress a twitch.

Nasir, fully aware of what he was doing to Agron, kept his smile hidden and played the perfect host. He had offered Agron coffee, water, dessert and beer; the one thing Agron wanted he had not offered.

When they had got to the penthouse, Nasir had been happy to see the note that his mom had left for him. One of her friends had invited her out for dinner and drinks so she wouldn't be back 'til pretty late. Mentally high-fiving himself on his good luck, he'd shrugged out of his jacket, flinging it over a chair back.

Agron had stared at him in the tight, black tee shirt and Nasir could swear he'd seen his lover's hands twitch. Agron, instead of grabbing him, however, had turned and headed out onto the terrace to wait for Nasir.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Nasir had joined him to lean against the parapet and he felt the heat of the other man's eyes on him.

He looked up at Agron and anything else he'd been about to say evaporated as their eyes locked.

Agron stared into the large, liquid eyes but he didn't move one inch closer although the distance between them seemed somehow to dwindle.

Nasir, caught in the deep green eyes, let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and blinked. Stepping back, he turned his head to look out at the skyline.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice even quieter than usual. He flicked a little look up at Agron but the other man had turned back to look out at the lights as well.

He slid his hand to brush lightly against Agron's and sighed, relieved, when Agron returned the touch. Nasir smiled and looked at their hands lying against the warm stone.

"I don't really mean to tease, y'know__" he began, but Agron cut him off as he slid his hand over Nasir's.

"No, it's okay... I get it," he said, a smile in his voice as he looked back at his lover. "We're good together but... I guess you're still kinda nervous how deep this is getting, right?"

Nasir nodded, his hair whipping forward and then settling back around his shoulders. His eyes were wide as he looked up at the taller man.

"I want you so, so much, but I," he looked away and Agron could swear his face was flushed. "I've never felt this for anyone before... and it _is_ a little scary."

They stood like that for a few seconds until Agron gathered him into his arms. He rested his cheek against the smooth hair and felt Nasir relax into him.

He let him go briefly to remove his own jacket and then took Nasir's hand to move over to one of the lounge chairs. They settled onto it and Nasir made himself comfortable against the larger body as they stared out at the city lights.

They chatted desultorily as they laid there, chuckling over Yaya's antics and discussing their day's activities. Then Agron suddenly felt Nasir tense slightly and he tilted his head to look at him questioningly.

Nasir bit his bottom lip, an action that always drew Agron's focus, and then looked straight into Agron's eyes.

"Aren't you going to tell me about your ex - why he was at your flat?"

Honestly, that was the last thing Agron was expecting but he smiled softly at his lover and nodded. "Yeah, Varro..."

He sighed and leaned back on the lounge, looking up at the first stars just appearing, very aware that Nasir was watching him intently. He sighed and then told Nasir everything that had transpired from the night they met up until Nasir had seen Varro kneeling on his apartment floor. Nasir never interrupted him once but when Agron was finished he frowned.

"So, your co-workers knew you were into me from that time?!"

Agron stared at him and then grinned at the incredulity in Nasir's voice. He shrugged but nodded. "Yeah, apparently, and even before I myself realized." A faint look of regret appeared in his eyes. "I didn't ever want to hurt Varro, though. That was never my intent."

Nasir sighed and leaned back against the muscular chest. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that... but, when he came by, what was he doing on the floor?"

Agron barely held back the surprised chuckle and moved slightly to the side so he could glance down into Nasir's innocent face. When he realized Nasir really had not put two and two together, he nudged his shoulder and then let out the chuckle.

"Well, we did have a pretty healthy sex life so, I guess he was going to try and persuade me...?"

There was a moment of silence while Nasir digested that and then... "Oh, OH!"

Agron couldn't help it: he broke into a full belly laugh that dwindled slowly to an affectionate smile as he took in the way Nasir tried to look away from him.

Nasir did feel a little silly for not having put it together but in his defense, he hadn't been thinking clearly when he'd turned up at Agron's place. First he had been riding an emotional high because he'd got up the courage to go to Agron, and then there was the devastating plummet when he found Agron with someone else.

He trusted Agron, though, so he believed him completely when he explained about Varro. He was sorry that it had caused a rift at the fire station but from the way Agron spoke about that Crixus guy, there had already been issues on that front. He looked up at his smiling lover and decided to move onto more pleasant subjects.

"Hey, I think your mom's pretty great," he commented, rubbing a hand over Agron's chest and enjoying the feel of the tight muscles beneath the tee shirt.

Agron realized Nasir was touching him without meaning to arouse but Junior was definitely perking up. Agron grabbed his hand to stop it but answered him calmly.

"Yeah, she's been a teacher all her life but she'd always had this dream. I don't think she could have retired to just garden or cook or something," he chuckled, and Nasir could hear the pride in his voice.

"Mmm, so what does your dad do," he asked, while trying to wriggle his hand free of Agron's hold. He'd been enjoying touching the other man and wanted to get back to it.

Agron grinned at his efforts but held firm. "Dad's in business - he owns a software firm."

Nasir lifted his head to look at him. "So you didn't want to follow in either of their footsteps?"

Given his own situation with his father, this was an interesting topic to him.

Agron shrugged, smiling down into Nasir's face. "Nah, not really. I was more into comics and rock than computers. I teach martial arts at the centre but, no, I never felt any pressure to follow my parents."

Nasir nodded and then lowered his head again. "Did you always want to be a firefighter when you were a kid?"

Agron laughed out loud. "Yeah, along with astronaut, cop and rock star!"

They laughed about his typical boyhood ambitions and then Nasir offered: "It was always the Arts for me... But my father didn't approve."

He looked up at Agron and gasped at the intense expression on his lover's face. Without meaning to, he lifted his chin and Agron took the invitation.

Just like the kiss in the parking lot, this kiss was soft, deep and went right through Nasir. Unlike the earlier kiss, though, they were pressed full length against each other.

Within seconds, the kiss heated up and Agron groaned as Nasir writhed against him, the hand that Agron had stopped sliding up under his tee shirt. One finger grazed a nipple and Agron's gasp brought Nasir suddenly to his senses.

They pulled back slowly, the kiss lingering, and then Nasir rested his forehead against Agron's chin.

His voice a little hoarse, Nasir confessed, "All I want right now is to head inside with you..."

Agron took a deep breath, held it and then let it out abruptly. He sifted his hand through Nasir's hair and then moved to sit up. Nasir let him up and swung his legs around to face Agron.

Agron grinned at his forlorn little face, lifted his chin and planted a firm kiss on the lush mouth.

"Babe, we have all the time in the world."

Nasir's lashes fluttered as his cheeks warmed. He struggled to hold back the words that were crowding behind his teeth, desperate to come out. Agron must have guessed his struggle because he smiled softly, kissed him again and said, "I know."

Nasir's eyes widened but Agron rose from the lounge and grasped his hand. Without a word, Agron picked up his jacket and tugged Nasir with him to the foyer.

"No, you don't have to go," Nasir cried, his eyes huge as he pleaded, but Agron shook his head.

Turning to his little lover, Agron pulled him into a hug. "Yeah, babe, I do, because if I stay..." and he didn't need to finish the statement.

When Nasir's bottom lip poked out, Agron grinned and lowered his face to Nasir's. "You're so cute..." and laughed at Nasir's immediate look of outrage.

Agron wasted no time in kissing the pouting lips, waiting for Nasir to calm down and let him in. Nasir's arms tightened around his waist and Agron sighed into the kiss.

He finally pulled back and smirked at Nasir's sleepy look. He sobered though as Nasir opened his eyes and touched their foreheads together.

"Call me tomorrow?"

Nasir gave him that soft little smile that always made Agron's heart clench, and nodded. "As soon as I wake..."

Agron straightened and stepped back, one hand caressing the sweet face and then he headed towards the elevator.

Nasir watched until he entered and with a last smile, Agron disappeared from view.

With shoulders slumped, Nasir dragged himself over to a sofa and threw himself face down onto it.

By the time he'd finished castigating himself, he rolled over onto his back, determination hardening his features.

'Nasir,' he muttered to himself. 'It's time you grew a pair!'

TBC


	12. Decisions and plans

Flushed and still damp from his post-workout shower, Agron yelled, thoroughly annoyed: "Fuck, I said I'm coming!"

He gave his hair a final scrub, threw down the towel and hopped into a pair of draw-string sweats. He stalked to the door, where some git had been leaning on the doorbell, and flung it open.

His mouth fell open as the first guy pushed past him, followed by another guy, both of them barely sparing him a glance.

"Wait one fucking minute!"

The first guy turned just as he put his burden down on the kitchen counter and turned to Agron with a slip of paper in his hand. He squinted at it and then looked up at Agron, unimpressed by the glare directed at him.

"You Agron Wolff?"

The other guy had put down both his packages and had turned to watch them. He raised an eyebrow as Agron nodded cautiously. He didn't talk, just waited on his companion who continued.

"Here," and he shoved the slip of paper toward Agron, who took it slowly. "Sign, please..."

Agron gaped down at the paper, realized it was a food delivery order and then looked around for a pen. One was suddenly shoved beneath his nose and he took it with little grace.

"What's this all about?" He glanced from one man to the other and when the first guy shrugged, he glowered some more.

The fellow took back the pen and receipt, gave Agron the copy and then headed for the door, his partner trailing him closely.

Just as he was heading out, though, the second guy quirked a smile and an eyebrow. "The food is great; you're a lucky guy."

Agron slammed the door behind him and turned to stare across at the kitchenette with its fragrant packages. There was one large, oblong one from which the strongest scents were emanating. One of the two smaller ones looked as if it held containers with liquids. He frowned and moved over to the kitchen.

As he stepped away from the door, however, the doorbell rang and he let out an honest to goodness growl. He yanked the door open before the first peal completely ended and snarled, "What?!"

Wide brown eyes stared up at him in surprise. "Uhm..."

Agron recovered quickly even as his cheeks reddened and he tried to grin as he pulled Nasir into the apartment. Shutting the door quickly, he gathered his little lover into his arms and buried his face in the silky hair.

"Oh, babe, sorry..."

Nasir relaxed and slid his arms around Agron's waist, hiding a smile against the smooth chest.

Agron eased back, slid his hands up to cup Nasir's face, and pressed a chaste kiss against the lush lips. He held the kiss - a silent apology - and then eased back, smiling.

Nasir didn't let him go very far but he did tilt an eyebrow up in enquiry. "Is everything okay?"

Agron grinned and tipped his head in the direction of the packages on his kitchen counter.

"I was just surprised by an order that I didn't send in - and the delivery guy leaning on my damn doorbell!"

Nasir laughed, soft and teasing, and looked up at Agron from below his lashes. His lips quirked enticingly as he said, "Hmm, such a temper... You almost live up to your name, don't you?"

Agron chuckled briefly and then gave into his desire. He slanted his lips across Nasir's, who welcomed him eagerly, and greeted him properly.

He walked backwards with Nasir chuckling into the kiss and then collapsed onto his couch. They broke apart, laughing, and then Nasir straddled his lap.

Agron slid his hands up into the free-flowing hair and gazed into the warm brown eyes looking back at him.

"So, I thought you were going to call me. I mean," and he glanced down at the way Nasir's groin was snug against his own. "This isn't exactly... slowing things down."

Nasir lifted a haughty eyebrow at him and asked, "...and you mind?"

Agron's grin was predatory, his sharp teeth gleaming as his large hands grasped Nasir's ass and he ground up against him. He laughed aloud at Nasir's soft gasp.

"Does this feel like I mind?"

With that he leaned up and took Nasir's mouth in a kiss so deep, so draining, that both men found themselves panting in no time. Agron's hands busied themselves removing Nasir's shirt, his little lover squirming on his lap the whole time.

Agron pulled back and traced Nasir's heaving chest with heated eyes. He groaned when Nasir ground down onto him; he grabbed the smaller man and lifted him with one destination in mind.

Nasir's eyes widened and he reflexively flung his legs and arms around his giant oak of a boyfriend as he stalked into the bedroom.

Agron almost threw Nasir down on the bed and his hands went to the drawstring of his own sweatpants.

"Take that off now," he growled at Nasir who, for a second, seemed to be frozen staring up at his rampant lover. He scrabbled at the waist of his jeans, though, and bit his lip as Agron came to help him.

Agron's chest heaved as he slid off Nasir's socks and then he grasped the foot of his jeans to help with that, too. He just wanted skin and he wanted it now!

He finally launched himself onto his waiting lover, wanting every part of them to be touching.

"Oh, God," Nasir moaned as Agron's teeth worried a small, dark nipple. His hips writhed as he threw back his head. "Agron!"

Agron's whole body thrilled to the sound of his lover beginning to fall apart beneath him - and they had barely even begun.

Nasir wrapped his slender legs around Agron and with a sudden, surprising move, had their position reversed. He grinned down into wide, surprised green eyes and laughed happily.

He sat up on Agron and grinned smugly back at him. "What? Small guys have moves, too, y'know!"

Agron suddenly relaxed, folded his arms behind his head and smirked back. "Oh, is that right?"

Nasir nodded, his hair slipping forward to caress his face. He loved the admiring look that Agron couldn't seem to hold back whenever he noticed his hair. Now he whipped his head in a seductive move and lowered his voice.

"Mm-hmm, wanna see?"

The soft, deep murmur combined with the way Nasir slowly stretched his body had Agron's throat drying out as he nodded helpless before his lover's beauty.

Nasir's eyelids lowered to half mast as he slowly lowered his butt against Agron's straining cock, just barely brushing its tip. He repeated that, over and over, all the while staring deeply into Agron's eyes as he teased him.

Agron was mesmerized by the slow, deliberate seduction, fascinated with the way Nasir's hips moved, fluid and devastatingly sexy. Agron's hands itched to just grab Nasir and bring things to their inevitable conclusion but he knew, deep down, that wasn't the thing to do.

Nasir, his skin gleaming in the morning light, could see the strain Agron was under and with a little moan - this seduction was not one-sided - he finally leaned forward and kissed Agron with all his love.

Immediately, Agron's hands went around Nasir and their cocks rubbed deliciously against each other, eased by the pre-come smearing their bellies.

Moaning and writhing, they did everything to bring each other and when Agron mouthed his way up Nasir's long neck and bit just behind his ear, Nasir convulsed and came all over him.

Agron gasped, threw his head back and came, gripping Nasir's ass and grinding up against him.

The men gasped and panted their way to completion, finally slumping down - Nasir still on top of him. There might be a pulled muscle or two somewhere after that but, at the moment, they were feeling no pain.

Nasir rolled off of his lover, turned his head to watch him and then grinned. He could not help feeling triumphant at the way Agron laid there, boneless and panting, beside him. When he turned his head to look at Nasir, their matching grins were huge.

"I guess you showed me, little man!"

His laughter was loud in the flat as Nasir immediately pouted and narrowed his eyes. Agron sat up, grabbed him and planted a quick soft kiss on the irresistible mouth. When he felt Nasir relax, he pulled back and stared into the soft, smiling eyes.

They stared at each other, silent words flowing between them and Agron felt his heart swell. He pressed their foreheads together and then sighed, leaning back.

He was about to speak but Nasir beat him to it. He slid his arms around Agron's neck, settled himself in the space between his legs and sighed.

"I don't want us to go slow... It was stupid."

Agron looked at the beloved face but shook his head. "No, babe, it wasn't stupid... I knew where you were coming from and I understood."

Nasir's lashes fluttered as he looked at his generous lover. "This is why I've changed my mind... You didn't pressure me."

When Agron tilted an eyebrow at him, he smiled and continued. "Besides, life is just too short and I don't want to waste a minute, pretending__"

Suddenly, Agron's heart was racing as he waited for the rest of it. "Pretending__?"

Nasir stared at him, his eyes roving all over the handsome features. And then he smiled, one corner of his mouth lifting.

"Pretending that I'm not stupidly in love with you, my heart."

Agron was not even ashamed of the prickling behind his eyes. He stared at Nasir and the breath he had not realized he was holding left him in a whoosh.

A startled laugh left Nasir when Agron suddenly pulled him into a bear hug, the larger man's face buried in his neck. He held onto him as Agron rocked him, and then his lover spoke, voice muffled by Nasir's hair.

"Nasir... Nasir..."

Strangely enough, Nasir only heard, 'I love you.'

Finally, they pulled apart and if Agron's eyes were slightly pink, Nasir pretended not to notice. Instead, he grinned at his lover and tilted his head toward the door.

"Come on, are we gonna let the food go cold?" and he leapt out of the bed, Agron close behind.

They made a quick stop in the bathroom to clean up and then headed out of the bedroom, neither of them bothering with clothes. Suddenly, Agron grabbed Nasir's hand and when his lover turned and looked a question at him, he brought the smaller hand to his lips and kissed it.

A beautiful smile bloomed on his face as Agron said, "I love you."

Nasir nodded slowly, his face glowing and eyes twinkling. "I know... let's eat."

Agron did not let him have back his hand until they reached the food. Nasir moved to the largest package, murmuring, 'Let's see what we have' and opened it.

Agron's stomach growled and they both laughed before digging in. The deli had sent over, on Nasir's order, enough food to last them through lunch. After seeing how much Agron could put away in one sitting, he was not taking any chances.

They opened container after container but they actually started with the smoothies - one green one for Agron and a fruit-heavy one for him.

With the smoothies down the hatch, they dug into the paninis - a Tex-Mex for Agron and a Mediterranean Eggplant one for Nasir.

When the edge of their hunger was blunted and they were sat discussing their plans for the rest of the week, Nasir smiled and looked over at Agron.

"Do you own a tux, albi?"

Albi looked up in surprise. "'Albi'?"

Nasir giggled, still leaning against his lounging lover. "Mm-hmm, means 'my heart'."

"Oh, but your mom calls you 'habibi'." Agron carded his fingers through Nasir's wondrous hair.

"Yes, but that's her endearment for me. Can't have us calling each other that - no way."

Agron chuckled. "No, I guess not. I don't have anything special to call you, though," he observed with a faint line between his eyebrows.

Nasir straightened and looked at him, faintly incredulous. "Of course, you do! I love when you call me 'baby'!" and he laughed when Agron's face turned pink.

Agron settled them back on the couch and said, "Anyway, the answer is yes, I do have a tux. I had to get one for a charity auction dinner thing a couple years ago."

Nasir sat up abruptly with a delighted look on his face as Agron squawked 'what!?'

"Oh, wow," Nasir breathed, lust darkening his honey brown eyes. "You must have looked really, really hot," he said, one hand beginning to make a deliberate trail from Agron's chest down to his groin. He moaned at the way Agron's cock twitched and he licked his lips.

Nasir's little squeak was lost as Agron leapt up, flung him over his shoulder, Nasir's hair whipping madly, like a flag, and booked it to the bedroom.

"What the__! AGRONNN!"

"Round two!!!"

******

Much, much later, showered and clean, they revisited the topic of Agron's tux. As they waded into the delicious fare that was still pretty warm, even after their lengthy lovemaking, Agron quirked a brow at a rather smug-looking Nasir.

"So, why'd you wanna know about my tux?"

Nasir smiled with his mouth closed; when he swallowed, he tilted his head, studying Agron's muscular body with a rather proprietary air.

"Well, if I know mum, she's going to put on one helluva bash for my birthday..."

Agron grinned and nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I can just see her going all out for her 'habibi'."

He chuckled when Nasir poked him in the side. They ate in silence for a bit; having worked up quite an appetite, Agron was extremely grateful that his randy little lover had thought ahead and procured them a massive amount of food - fuel, in other words. He smirked at Nasir as he thought that last bit.

Nasir caught the horny gleam in the green eyes and laughed around his mouthful. Finally, he shoved Agron and said, admonishingly, "Get that look off your face! My ass will be feeling you for days," and he grinned as Agron's pupils dilated.

Round Two had been the most riveting, exhausting and hottest sex he had ever had. Agron had laid siege to his body like a marauding barbarian - and Nasir had loved it!

He felt himself flushing as the so very recent memories flooded his mind. He took a deep breath, smiled softly at his handsome lover, and then looked back down at his food. He wasn't shy, as such, but the feelings that Agron brought out in him were almost overwhelming.

Agron seemed to understand where Nasir was in his head because all he did, after seeing that flush and the bashful lowering of silky lashes, was to lean forward and rest his forehead against Nasir's.

He loved those hints of shyness in his little man and he didn't want to push him too fast, too soon. With a little chuckle, he sat back and picked up back the conversation.

"So, is there anything special you'd want for your birthday?" He grinned as Nasir blinked at him for a couple of seconds before smiling back at him."

"Believe me," Nasir said with a mischievous little gleam in his honey eyes, "your turning up as my date, looking like sex on legs, is all I want!"

That surprised a laugh out of Agron but he resolved anyway to try to find something unique for his little lover - something he was sure no one else would think of.

They continued chatting as they ate, both mining little bits of information out of the other. Nasir realized then that getting to know each other didn't have to be separate from their having hot monkey sex whenever they wished.

He shook his head when Agron raised his eyebrow at Nasir's little giggle - there was no way Nasir would say that phrase out loud. He put aside his plate and relaxed on the couch, watching as Agron finished up his lunch. The early afternoon sunlight seemed to love his burly lover's skin and he thought wistfully that he could capture Agron in paint had he the talent.

Agron, fully aware of Nasir's perusal, quickly finished up and then stretched out the opposite way on the huge couch. He lifted Nasir's feet into his lap and stroked long fingers up the slender feet and calves, chuckling as Nasir squirmed a bit before settling down.

They sat like this for a while, chatting and teasing each other and then Agron remembered something.

"Hey, want to meet up with some of the guys sometime this week?"

Nasir stiffened slightly beneath the caressing touch before he asked, "When you say 'the guys', you mean...?"

Agron looked puzzled for all of a second before his teeth gleamed in a grin. "Actually, I meant Naevia and Mira!"

Nasir relaxed and then nodded. "Oh, yeah, that'll be cool. I like Mira - she's like a strange combination of my mum and Yaya."

They chuckled at that crazy image and then Nasir continues. "Naevia is who...?"

Agron clarified for him. "She's the other dispatcher and one of my closest friends at the station. You'll like her; she's a doll but her man is a real asswipe." He frowned as he thought of Crixus but Nasir had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm, I think I did meet Naevia; at least I suspect she's the one you mean," and he explained about stopping at the station at Mira's behest and meeting a second dispatcher.

Agron nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Yeah, that'd be her. She kinda took me under her wing when I was a lowly rookie, scared of doing the wrong thing. Her man didn't realize I was gay and thought I was trying to get into her pants. He still hates my guts, though."

Suddenly his gaze sharpened and he looked at Nasir piercingly. "You won't hold that against Naevia, though, will you?"

Nasir understood how protective Agron was about the people he cared for so he wasn't offended. He grinned and shook his head, feeling his hair swish around his shoulders as he did.

"No, albi, but I just might have to have serious words with this Crixus fellow..." and he waited.

Within seconds, Agron was roaring with laughter, his arms wrapped around his belly, while Nasir pretended to pout. When Agron started to calm down he fixed him with a fake glare and asked, "What, you don't think I can take him in a fair fight!?"

Agron gaped at him for a couple of seconds and then he was off again, laughing fit to burst. Nasir started to chuckle as he watched him and then finally laughed flat out himself. It was a joy to see the flush on Agron's cheeks and the amusement turning his green eyes to neon. He was gorgeous and Nasir was so in love, it was ridiculous.

When their breathing calmed a bit, Agron suddenly drew Nasir into his lap and buried his nose into his neck, the sable hair like satin across his face. They sat like that for a bit and then Nasir eased back to look deeply into Agron's eyes.

"So, when do you want to hang out with your girls," he asked softly, a little smile on his lips. "I have stuff to do with my mum but Thursday or Friday evening would be good."

Agron stroked the hair back from the sweet face and smiled. "Yeah, I've a couple of things to sort out, too, but Friday sounds good."

There was a part of him that, as much as he wanted to spend every minute of every day with Nasir, was afraid to go there. Maybe it was too soon to be 'joined at the hip'. Nasir's initial thought that they were moving too fast had made him stop and reevaluate. So, as much as he would feel like he was climbing the walls without Nasir being there, maybe it was a good thing they both had stuff to take care of.

Nasir, who had been watching him think, could guess at his lover's thoughts pretty easily. He, too, still wanted a little distance, some breathing room and even though they had declared their love for each other, it didn't mean they had to live in each other's pockets.

He leaned forward and pecked Agron on his nose, surprising the other man into grinning up at him. "By the way, the quartet is putting on a performance at my place on Saturday. Be there?"

Agron pretended to frown in concentration, as if mentally checking his calendar. "Saturday, Saturday... Hmmm, let's see - am I free?" He scrunched up his nose and tilted his head but when Nasir slapped him playfully, he relented with a laugh.

"Of course, I'll be there; wouldn't miss it, babe!" He chuckled as Nasir's pout eased up. "Anything to see you with that big... hard... thing... between your legs."

He burst out laughing again as the flush raced up Nasir's neck and flooded his face, eyes and mouth open wide.

"AGRON WOLFF!"

TBC


	13. Clarity

The next two days passed relatively quickly, with the lovers chatting on the phone for hours. They met up for drinks twice, once ending up making out in the men's room, much to Nasir's undying amusement.

When they were together, they could hardly keep their eyes and hands off of each other. Zara had laughed openly at Nasir's blushes whenever she mentioned Agron's name, teasing her son with any number of double entendres.

Nasir for himself was happy that his mother had taken to Agron. Agron in turn treated Zara with a mix of affection and respect that made Nasir's chest feel warm.

Agron did manage to get Naevia on the phone and when he brought up the possibility of a date sometime in the following two days, she jumped on it.

Mira, too, who thrived on drama, wanted to meet this person who had supplanted Varro in Agron's affections. Besides, she hadn't heard from Nasir and she looked forward to a night out. She needed to get her dance on, even if she was going home to her lonely bed.

She agreed with Friday night being a good time and when she linked up with Naevia at lunch on Wednesday, they decided to take a couple of hours to do girl stuff and prep for their Friday night 'date'.

Naevia told Crixus she was going out dancing with Mira, something she'd done before, and he simply shrugged. It meant he, himself, was free to hang out with some of the guys and maybe have a wings and pool night.

With everyone's date calendars synced up, the days flowed by quickly and soon, Nasir found himself nervously trying to figure out what to wear for the date. He knew it was just with Agron and his girls, but he wanted to make a good impression on them, considering they both knew and worked with Agron's ex, Varro.

He blew a lock of hair that insisted on flipping forward into his face and surveyed his closet.

"Go with black - you always look hot in that!"

"Mom!"

Zara came into his bedroom and strolled over to the closet, leaning against the door jamb and crossing her arms beneath her bosom. She quirked an authoritative eyebrow at her son.

"What? I know what suits you, habibi. You're going to want to knock Agron's eyes out of his head, don't you?"

She said it more as a statement than a question and Nasir sighed. Who was he kidding - she was right. Every time he got ready to meet up with Agron, that was the thought in the back of his mind.

He reached for a very thin-gauge, long-sleeved black silk sweater that was almost see-through. He heard his mum hum in approval but ignored her; he was a big boy, he could dress himself.

Turning to the pants, he forestalled any comment she was going to make by taking down a pair of butter-soft leather pants that made his butt look fantastic. Once again, he ignored the little 'yes!' of approval, and then looked over at his shoe racks.

"I think you should go with a slight heel," and when he turned to throw a little glare st her, she held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay - I know when my expertise is not needed."

Nasir couldn't help the little grin that sneaked onto his face. His mother had always seemed more like an older sister and he dearly loved her. Still, it was a little weird to have her picking out seductive clothing for him!

He went over to her and dropped a kiss on her soft, fragrant cheek. "Thanks, mom, I actually do appreciate your 'expertise'."

She gave a tiny huff and rolled her eyes before moving away to give him privacy to change. "Your Agron is a serious hottie so you've got to be on par, that's all. Lots of people at that club tonight are going to be eying your man like he's prime beef."

Nasir gaped at her and then burst out laughing. He shook his head and then started to change. When he finally slid on the sweater, his eyes widened at the way his tiny, dark nipples were showcased through the material. He was on the verge of changing his mind about the shirt when his mum's words came back to him. He left it on.

Finally, he emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed, and with his gleaming hair pulled back at the front. He'd left some to dangle flirtatiously at the front, bearing in mind his mother's admonishment about looking too neat.

A feminine wolf whistle greeted him and he gasped when he realized his mum had welcomed guests while he'd been inside.

His eyes widened as he saw 'Aunt' Yasmeen and two other ladies sitting in the huge living room. He gulped at the way they stared and then greeted them politely.

Yasmeen, the perve, was having none of that and she surged forward to haul Nasir into a hug that was barely this side of appropriate.

"Nasir, how is it possible to be more gorgeous every time I see you!"

Nasir eased away from the busty blonde and the cloud of expensive fragrance that always threatened to smother him.

"Hi, Aunt Yasmeen, I didn't know you were coming by tonight," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice because her hand had settled at the top of his butt.

Yasmeen pouted elaborately. " _'Aunt'!_ Nasir, you'll make these girls think I'm that old!"

They all laughed; clearly they knew Yasmeen very well. She introduced him to her friends and Nasir was the epitome of the well-brought up near-aristocrat that he was. His mother rolled her eyes at him and finally spoke.

"Nasir, habibi, aren't you going to be late to pick up your young man?"

Nasir held back a chuckle at the way the avaricious light in the women's eyes faded. He'd almost started to feel like a guppy surrounded by sharks and he threw his mum a grateful smile.

"Uhm, yes, that's true. Ugh, it was nice meeting you, ladies, Aunt Yaz," and he hugged her, manfully ignoring her opportunistic grope. "See you!"

He made his escape, grabbing the gorgeous black Belstsff belted coat he'd got in London earlier that year. With a final wave he dashed for the elevator before Yasmeen could suggest 'lunch'.

He exhaled and slumped in the elevator and then chuckled to himself as it sailed down to the garage level. Yasmeen had not changed and he wondered what her new husband - No. 4 - was like.

He hummed to himself as he made his way to his car. Actually, it was his mother's car that she kept stored here in New York and she'd offered it to him for tonight. He wanted to use his sports car but she'd pointed out that Agron's six-foot, five-inch body might be more comfortable in her car.

She'd waggled her eyebrows at him and he'd fought back a blush at the implication that they might want to make out later. Of course, he couldn't tell his _mother_ she was right, could he?

Using the key fob to unlock the door of the cherry red Maserati Gran Turismo, Nasir smirked at how badass his mum was. His friends growing up had always envied him, and even now, he swore that if Yaya could get his mum to adopt her, she'd jump at the chance.

He settled into the decadently comfortable seat and as he started the car, he looked over at the passenger seat, imagining Agron there. His heart sped up, he took a deep breath, and guided the car up the ramp from the underground parking.

Traffic was a bitch, as usual but he'd told Agron he'd pick him up around eight so he had given himself enough time to get there. His mind wandered to the 'girls', who had said they'd meet them at the venue.

He listened to the powerful purr of the engine as he drove, and smiled when he remembered what Zara had said about choosing the Gran Turismo. 'It's quieter than some of those other beasts, sweetie.'

Of course, his mind wandered to Agron and he imagined his lover was dressing at that moment. How he wished he could be there to help.

Within a half hour, though, he pulled up outside of Agron's apartment building and called him on his cell.

"Are you decent," he asked, a smile in his soft voice when Agron answered his phone.

He heard the deep chuckle and certain parts twitched but he willed his body to behave.

"Yeah, I'll be right down, babe," Agron said, sounding a little out of breath, as if he had been hurrying.

He ended the call and sat back to await his lover. The traffic whizzed by him and he noticed some of the drivers and especially pedestrians eying the car. He knew it gleamed beneath the street lights and he smiled to himself.

A tap came at the passenger window and he unlocked the door to let his lover in... and wow!

Nasir gaped at Agron, taking in the spiked hair - was that a touch of glitter? - and the green eyes that Nasir swore were lined at the bottom.

He had no time to comment before Agron was coaxing his lips apart in a steamy kiss of greeting. When they pulled apart slowly, Nasir was unaware that his eyes remained closed for a few seconds but when he opened them, it was to see Agron looking at him with heated eyes.

Nasir blinked and then smiled shyly. "Uhm, hi?"

Agron chuckled and then buckled himself in. After Nasir had pulled away from the curb, Agron looked around in admiration.

"This is a seriously sexy car," and looked at Nasir questioningly when his lover burst out laughing.

"It's my mum's, actually," and laughed when he glimpsed the little twist Agron gave his lips. "I'll tell her you like it."

After a moment, Agron laughed, too. "Your mom has good taste."

They chatted, teased each other and laughed as they made their way to rendezvous with the girls. The nightclub had two parts to it: upstairs' vast space had been converted to a dance club, and downstairs was a Michelin-rated restaurant with cuisine from all over the world. In fact, the chef had once boasted on air that there was nothing a guest could ask for that he didn't know how to cook. So far, he hadn't been stumped and even though he mightn't have all the ingredients on hand, he could always come up with a twist on said dish that still managed to please the guest.

Agron had asked, tickled, Nasir into explaining how he'd managed to wangle a reservation so late and poor Nasir had given in. The chef-owner was his mother's second cousin.

They pulled up in front of the venue, got out and Nasir handed over the key to the parking valet. They moved up toward the entrance to the building, not quite standing in line, to await Naevia and Mira. As they did, Nasir turned to ogle his lover, his heart speeding up as the man towered over him.

Agron was gorgeous in a silver, fitted jacket under which gleamed a teal silk tee. His pants were in his signature leather but this pair had about a dozen small silver buckles down the outside of each leg. It was clear to any observer that he was there to dance the night away and Nasir grinned in excitement.

In all the years he'd been studying in New York, he had only gone out a handful of times with Yaya and the others. Their group tended to prefer the more intimate bars and eateries where they could sit and gab the whole night. When they went dancing, it was never to anywhere as high-end as this.

He heard their names being called and they turned around to greet the girls with a slight smile.

"Agron, you big ox, why haven't you called me?!"

Mira leapt into Agron's arms, who apparently had been prepared for that, and when he let her down, she turned to Nasir with a seductive grin.

"Hi, Mira! Wow, you look great," Nasir exclaimed, taking in her tight, red, bandage dress that highlighted every single curve. She wore a little black shrug with it that still managed to reveal more than it covered. She wore sexy black peekaboo Louboutins and her nails glittered red. She had really gone all out and she tossed her masses of black hair back with a grin.

"Nasir! Gosh, sexy as ever." Her eyes widened and devoured him from head to toe. She slid her hand into the crook of his elbow and smiled at him before turning to indicate her friend.

"You remember Naevia," she asked, her eyes sparkling happily as she looked between them.

Naevia was dressed a little more subtly, but just as sexily, in a silvery spaghetti-strapped number that shimmered when she moved and left you in no doubt she wasn't wearing a bra. She wore sky-high strappy silver heels and a silver anklet. Her short hairstyle had seductive bangs and left one to admire her long, smooth neck. In deference to the late-night coolness to come, she'd added a fun, sparkly black stole to her ensemble.

Nasir smiled at Naevia and when she held out her hand, he took it, saying, "Yes, I met you when Mira demanded my presence last week."

Naevia chuckled and rolled her eyes. "'Demanding' is this girl's middle name!" and they all chuckled.

Agron smiled, glad that the two girls seemed happy with Nasir and then he slid a hand to Nasir's lower back to say, "Hey, let's go in before they give our table away..."

The four of them made their way to the guy at the door and when Nasir's name was located, headed inside.

His cousin definitely had taste, Nasir thought to himself - unless he had brought in designers, he considered. The place was beautiful with a very modern esthetic. The colors were predominantly black, purple, white and silver and the artworks on the wall drew the eye. The furnishings - banquettes, booths, small tables, larger ones - everything was designed to please the eye as well as the body. Nasir particularly liked the club chairs that gave the place a more elegant feeling.

The bar was long and black, curving into the distance, and guests could sit there and drink as well as have their antipasti before moving to the dining area. They could hear the faint beat of music coming from upstairs - the second and probably more popular part of the establishment.

Nasir grinned over at Agron and asked in a low voice, "You like?"

Agron nodded even as he stared about in appreciation. "Oh, definitely; just the way I would have done it," and smirked when Nasir laughed at him.

When Mira and Naevia turned at the sound, he shook his head, gesturing them ahead of himself.

They got settled and soon a server glided up to them with four menus in hand.

"Welcome to _Ta'aam._ I hope you enjoy your evening. What will you have to drink?" He handed out the menus and then took out a small tablet with a stylus, looking around expectantly. No laminated card here or notepad, Agron smiled to himself. Thanking the server, he placed his order and then waited on the others.

When he left, telling them he'd be back shortly, Agron glanced over at Nasir's smiling face. Mira was babbling away about the renovations at the station and Agron looked puzzled. The way she was talking was a bit intense, and she kept pausing, as if waiting for approval.

When the drinks came, Naevia started talking to him and the little puzzle of Mira's behavior slid to the back of his mind.

"So, how has the first week of your vacation been," she asked and noticed the way his eyes slid over to Nasir.

Agron sipped some more of the cool beverage and then nodded. "It's been fantastic." there was a secret smirk in his eyes and when he looked over at Nasir, she looked too.

Mira was still going on about the station and Nasir was nodding and asking questions every time he could get a word in. Naevia marveled again how beautiful the man was and she felt a twinge of conscience about Mira. It really wasn't her place to say anything but the whole situation was so odd, she could almost get a headache.

She shook herself and sipped her colorful cocktail, allowing her eyes to roam around the restaurant, which really was breathtaking.

Agron leaned into her after a few minutes and muttered to Naevia, "She doesn't know he's gay, right?"

Naevia let out a little sigh and then shook her head slightly. "And she doesn't know he's with you..."

She stared at him, just shy of accusing, and Agron sighed. He liked Mira, he didn't want her to be hurt but, if he didn't say anything and nip her growing attraction in the bud, she would be.

"So, guys," he said now, raising his voice slightly so as to draw the others' attention. "I promised I'd fill you in on what's been going on with me."

He quaffed the last of his drink and indicated to their server they needed another round. The guy was pretty prompt - he must have been expecting it - and when he left them with their fresh drinks, he continued.

"You know Varro and I broke up?" He rolled his eyes when Mira narrowed hers at him. She was still a little peeved that he hadn't told her first but she'd just have to deal.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this but - I pretty much was bowled over by_" and suddenly Nasir's hand was on his and he stared at him.

Nasir smiled shyly at Naevia and then apologetically at Mira. He knew she was attracted to him but he never thought she was serious. He'd always thought it was pretty obvious he was gay.

"Agron and I__ well, the night we met, during my accident, we connected."

The silence was profound and Naevia's heart ached for Mira. She surreptitiously slipped a hand beneath the table and rested it on Mira's leg.

Mira, from Nasir had covered Agron's hand with his, had been staring the whole time at Nasir. Now she looked over at Naevia, and then back at the two men, seeing the glow on Nasir's sweet face, and she shook her head.

Taking a deep breath, she took up her glass, drank nearly half of it, and then set it carefully back on the table.

"Oh, wow," and then she chuckled wryly. "Man, I did _not_ see that coming!"

Agron started, "Mira__" but she cut him off with a raised hand and looked at Nasir, her eyes unusually serious.

"So, the renovations - did you mean what you said, or was this a way to impress Agron?"

"What? What's Nasir got to do with the renovations?"

Both Mira and Nasir turned to look at him, and Naevia looked curious, too, to hear the answer.

Nasir had an almost stern look on his face and though his voice was soft, as usual, it was firm. "I meant every word I said, Mira. You guys do an awesome job and I wanted to do something for all of you in return. When I came in that day, I didn't know what form my gratitude would take, but when I saw the station, I knew what I wanted to do."

Mira nodded and was about to speak when Agron said, "Was that why you were touring that day with Mira?"

Both Mira and Nasir nodded and then suddenly color flared in Mira's cheeks. Laughter burbled out of her and the others looked at her, wondering if she had lost it.

"Oh, my God, that was the day Agron flashed us!" Her laughter pealed out and then Agron and Nasir joined in more slowly. Naevia however, looked lost. "What?!"

Mira laughingly described the afternoon when she had given Nasir the station tour. She was an excellent raconteur and had them all chuckling as she described how red Agron's face had been - as well as Nasir's.

By the time their server returned to take their food order, she declared she could eat a horse. Banter flew around the table as the girls teased each other and the boys. Naevia was particularly glad that Mira hadn't seemed too broken up on finding out about Nasir and Agron.

They raided the basket of delicious rolls as they chatted and waited on their food to arrive.

Agron took a sip of his drink and then looked over at his lover who was chuckling at something Mira was telling him.

"So, the renovations: how come you didn't tell me about them?" He raised an eyebrow at Nasir who simply looked back at him from beneath long lashes.

"You mean, when we managed to come up for air?"

Mira and Naevia burst out laughing at the color that pinked Agron's cheeks. He narrowed his eyes but he couldn't quite keep the smug little smirk from off his face.

"Yeah, I have been keeping you busy, haven't I?" and laughed when Nasir's lashes fell.

Suddenly Mira squealed, startling the others into staring at her. "Ooh, you guys are soooo hot together!" and she slugged back the rest of her drink.

Naevia eyed her and her empty glass disapprovingly. "Well, I think someone needs a little food with their alcohol!"

Mira stuck out her tongue at her and waved her glass above her head. Their server turned up promptly with fresh drinks and Mira grinned appreciatively at him.

Naevia rolled her eyes and muttered to the boys, "I can't take her anywhere..."

Agron shrugged and finished his drink but didn't touch the new one. "Well, it's Friday night and she probably doesn't have the early shift tomorrow, right?"

Just then a couple of the servers arrived, one setting up a little table and setting down several platters before stepping aside so the other guy could do the same.

Everything looked exquisite and smelled heavenly and Mira squealed again as she dug into the food. Nasir had convinced them to try some of everything and for the next twenty minutes or so, not one word was spoken.

Agron had seconds and thirds, of course, but the others could only manage seconds. The meat was tender and flavored to perfection, the rice and couscous dishes were spicy and creamy and the vegetables were crisp and delicate. There was not one single complaint and finally they sat back, replete and grinning at each other.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Naevia's eyes gleamed as she looked at her companions. "We really have to dance off all this food tonight!"

Nasir laughed at her but agreed. "I've always heard about this place but never been before. I hear upstairs is like a wonderland."

Agron tilted his head towards his lover. "You college kids don't go out dancing much?"

Nasir leaned slightly towards him but straightened when he saw the girls watching them avidly. He shook his head. "I guess some do but I don't party much."

Agron admired the way Nasir's lashes fluttered whenever he felt a little self-conscious. He slid a hand over the smaller one and squeezed.

"Well, tonight we're gonna let loose - right, ladies?"

Mira whooped and got up a little unsteadily. "You bet your sweet ass, stud!" She looked over at Naevia. "You coming?"

Naevia nodded and then smiled at the guys. "We'll be right back..."

Nasir nodded and watched as Mira wobbled slightly on her Louboutins. "Do you think she's okay?"

Agron shrugged and drank his water before answering. "She'll have to be."

Nasir pouted at him. "I know... it's just that I hope she doesn't feel like I led her on."

Agron placed his hand over Nasir's again and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"She doesn't think that. Mira is a pretty friendly girl. She'll be alright."

Nasir gave him a grateful look and when their eyes locked, he smiled at the love and affection he could see in Agron's.

They must have been staring at each other for a while because suddenly the girls were back, babbling and laughing over how sexy the restrooms were.

Agron and Nasir got up to join them and they all headed for the winding, wrought-iron stairs that led to the second level.

The noise beyond the large black-painted oak doors was phenomenal.

The foursome stood just inside, acclimating their eyes and ears to the onslaught of strobing lights and pulsing sound.

"Wow, this is awesome. Whoo!"

Mira danced forward as the others followed more sedately, although Naevia's shoulders were moving already to the catchy beat.

"They have a great DJ, I hear!"

Nasir had to shout a bit so that Agron could hear him over the music and Agron nodded and grinned.

He grabbed Nasir's hand and dragged him to the heaving mass of people, a maniacal grin making his teeth gleam in the swirling lights. Purple, green and white lights were strobing madly and Nasir felt his blood start to fizz and react to the thumping bass. It seemed to settle somewhere in his pelvis and he stared at Agron through his lashes.

When Agron found a space large enough for him and Nasir, he pulled him close so their bodies were snug against each other.

Nasir laughed and shouted, "I think we should find a table first!"

"Why!" Agron yelled back, still grinning and bopping about.

"So we can leave our jackets and stuff!" Nasir replied as he looked around.

There were small, round tables with four chairs each ranged along the walls all around the huge room and Nasir pulled Agron over to one. "Here, we'll stake our claim on this one!"

Without another word, he proceeded to unbelt his coat, the soft leather gleaming under the light. Agron followed suit and in less than a minute, they were gaping at each other with lust-filled eyes.

Agron could barely breathe as the swirling lights highlighted Nasir's dark nipples through the thin material of his black sweater.

Nasir, on his part, felt his mouth go dry as he took in the way the teal tee stretched over Agron's muscles so lovingly.

Agron smiled wolffishly, grabbed his hand and yelled, "Let's dance!"

Nasir laughed, happiness like wine in his blood and going straight to his head.

And dance they did. Time seemed suspended and all that was registered was the booming music, giddy laughter and head-spinning lights. Whenever they got thirsty, they'd slip from the mass of bodies over to the bar where the bartenders - both sexes - were hot and the drinks were strong.

Every now and then they'd dance with one of the girls but most of the time they had eyes only for each other. Nasir marveled at the way Agron, for such a big guy moved so well and couldn't stop salivating over the bulging bicep muscles. Even Agron's huge, muscular thighs came in for a fair bit of ogling - and not just from Nasir.

Agron was having the time of his life and if his territorial instincts were a mite aroused, who could blame him. He saw the way other people devoured his little lover with their eyes - and some even went so far as to touch him! At one point, Agron growled in his throat when one busty redhead shoved her chest almost into Nasir's face and then whispered something to him. Her hand kept smoothing down the silken fall of Nasir's hair but when he stiffened, Agron knew her hand had landed on his ass.

Agron had been about to step in and wrench the redhead's arm out of its socket but suddenly Mira was there. She practically elbowed the stranger out of the way and slung her arms around Nasir who smiled in huge relief. Agron relaxed a bit and then found himself dancing with Naevia.

"He's really gorgeous, isn't he," she leaned up to say, her lips close to his ear as she tried to compete with the music. She grinned at the besotted look that settled on her friend's face. "This the one?"

Agron's eyes flew to hers and then back to where Mira was drawing attention to herself with her wild, arms-over-her-head dancing. Nasir was laughing and egging her on while trying to keep up.

Agron looked back at Naevia, a wistful look in his eye. "God, I think so!"

Naevia clapped him on one burly shoulder and smiled, her eyes slightly moist. "You deserve to be happy, sweetie - and I'm happy for you."

He pulled her into a hug, his nose in the side of her neck, and murmured, "Thank you..."

Naevia chuckled and when she pulled back she turned to locate Mira and went to drag her friend off the dance floor.

Agron and Nasir came together and though the song was still fast, they slowed down, just savoring being together like this. Nasir's hair was slightly damp but that didn't stop Agron from nosing it before whispering, "You look so hot tonight..."

Nasir pulled back to run his eyes over Agron's form and replied, "I can't wait to peel you out of these," and ran his hands down over Agron's ass.

Agron threw back his head and laughed before he looked back down into Nasir's laughing face.

"Ho, my shy little lover's grown bold!"

Nasir lowered his lashes and looked up at Agron from beneath them. He licked his lips, knowing that would hook Agron's attention, and then stepped up onto tiptoes to waft the next words across Agron's ear.

"Later, I promise to make you remember I'm not so little after all..."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, folks, there was a mix-up in the chapters. The correct Ch. 12 is up now. :(


	14. The food of love

Zara Hamadin was extremely proud of her beautiful, talented and generous son. She was also proud of his taste in men.

She smirked behind her glass as she watched the way Agron watched her son. His green eyes almost glowed in the early evening light augmented by the tall lamps she had added to the terrace for this bash.

About twenty people milled about the huge space, nibbling on canapés and crudités as they sipped the various cocktails the bartender she'd hired had produced.

Nasir's string quartet was to start their set in about fifteen minutes, just as the sun was going down and Manhattan's lights would come up, a perfect backdrop for the ensemble.

Zara snitched a tiny, shrimp-filled mushroom cap from a tray held by a passing waiter. She popped it into her mouth, chewed happily and then sipped her ice-cold drink. Nothing pleased her so much as a perfectly-arranged event and this little party was just that.

She looked up when someone joined her and she smiled broadly. "Enjoying yourself," she murmured. Her eyes took in the tall, muscular body clad in semi formal wear and she smiled wider. Yes, Nasir had great taste!

Agron grinned down at his lover's mother, his teeth gleaming in the light. "Definitely. As great as the food is, though, I can't wait for the performance to begin."

He looked over to where Nasir and Yaya were mingling with the guests, their instruments set up with the others at one end of the patio. Derek, Yaya's boyfriend, and the two other members of the quartet - Carrie and Nick - were standing together in a clump.

Agron turned back to Zara and dipped his head a bit. "Oh, and thanks for inviting my friends, too."

Zara looked over to where Naevia and Mira were standing talking to a rather distinguished-looking older woman whose jewelry seemed to fascinate the girls. 

"I rather enjoyed meeting them, Agron." She tipped her head to the side and said, mischief twinkling in her eyes, "I would have had to meet them sooner or later..."

Agron puzzled that one out while she patted him on the arm with a little laugh. When his eyes widened, she took pity on him. "This is serious for Nasir, y'know, and I rather think the same could be said for you?"

She grinned as his cheeks reddened enough for her to see in the waning light.

Agron's face grew serious, though, as he nodded. He turned to her fully and focused on her large eyes as he said, "I've never felt like this for anyone... I mean, it kinda feels like this was meant to happen."

Her eyes moistened as she looked at the young man towering above her. She rested her hand on one muscular forearm. "He told me a part of him feels as if he's always known you, sweetheart."

Agron blinked away the sudden moisture in his eyes and smiled. He didn't - couldn't - speak, so he nodded, both of them obviously on the same wavelength.

Their little tete-a-tete was interrupted when a strident voice said, "Goodness, aren't all the young men here rather handsome!"

Zara's lips quirked as she turned to Yasmeen, sighing. "Yasmeen, my dear, let me introduce you to my future son-in-law!"

Her laughter pealed out as Yasmeen's jaw dropped and Agron spluttered around the sip he'd just taken.

From across the terrace, Nasir groaned softly as he saw 'Aunt' Yasmeen standing with his mother and Agron.

Yaya squeaked as Nasir grabbed her hand and muttered, "Rescue time!"

She stumbled after him, her wrist held firmly, and finally realized what had caught Nasir's attention. A rather predatory female of older years was standing with Nasir's mom and boyfriend and she grinned to herself. It was never boring at Chez Hamadin.

Nasir fetched up beside Agron, slipped an arm around his waist and smiled up at him warmly. "I see you've met 'Aunt' Yasmeen?"

Agron, looking slightly confused at Nasir's sudden appearance and the little smirk on Yaya's face, nodded tentatively. "Yes?"

Zara laughed and explained to Nasir's raised eyebrow. "Yasmeen was just complimenting you on your great taste, habibi."

"Oh, yes?" Nasir turned narrowed eyes at his honorary aunt who was looking a little abashed.

Yasmeen, within seconds though, gathered herself to smile graciously at Nasir and then at Agron. "I understand I must congratulate you, sweetie, on your upcoming nuptials?"

Nasir held back a gasp, Yaya giggled madly and Zara simply shrugged and acquired two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. She handed one to Yaya with a grin and the other to Nasir. She took two more and handed them off to Yasmeen and Agron who hastily placed his cocktail glass on the tray, and then she took a final one for herself.

She looked around, a smug little smile curving her lovely lips, and then lofted her wine glass. "To love!"

Nasir glared at her for a second or two, aware of the others staring between them, and then relented. He smiled up at Agron first and then repeated, "To love."

Yaya and Yasmeen's responses were almost drowned by the sound of other people repeating the toast and Zara looked up to see a number of guests, who had apparently overheard her toast, laughing and sipping their wine.

She looked at Nasir, a faint apology in her eyes before she shrugged and laughed. "That's my favorite toast, actually," and Nasir laughed as he shook his head at her.

Agron was still a little dazed, wondering how he'd gone from boyfriend to fiancé in just a few days - without his knowledge. Shrugging mentally, he realized he really had no problem with the idea. It was where he and Nasir were heading anyway, he was sure. The fact that Zara had practically jumped the gun wasn't all that annoying.

Yaya interrupted his musing by tugging on Nasir's arm and tipping her head towards the others waiting on them. "It's showtime!"

Nasir handed off his glass to another waiter, smiled at Agron and leaned up on tiptoe to peck him on his smiling lips. They ignored Yasmeen gaping at them and then Nasir left with Yaya to join the rest of the quartet.

An expectant murmur rose from the waiting audience who made their way over to the elegantly-draped chairs arranged before the grouping of instruments and music stands.

As the others prepared themselves, Nasir, seated with his instrument between his legs, smiled in welcome at his guests.

"Hi, again, everyone!" He grinned at the light spatter of applause and nodded in appreciation. "As you're all very aware, my mum strong-armed me into performing tonight..."

He laughed along with everyone else and then continued. "So, tonight we're going to surprise you with some things we've been fine-tuning," and he smirked as Zara narrowed her eyes at the pun; "and my friends are Yaya, first violin, Carrie, second violin, Nick on viola and, of course, I play the cello."

He smiled over at a grinning Agron, remembering what he'd said about watching Nasir play with something big and hard between his legs.

He tuned his instrument as the others did and then once more addressed his audience. "Our first piece is a traditional one, but the others won't be. I want you to call out their names when you recognize them, okay?"

The audience laughed at that, some applauding and then the quartet, after a brief pause, bean to play.

The gorgeous strains of Pachelbel's Canon in D wafted across the terrace and Nasir smiled, as anyone who'd ever attended a wedding in the last 50 years would have recognized it.

When the beautiful music came to an end, the quartet looked at each other, Nasir muttered something and then they launched into a rather sedate version of 'Somebody That I Used To Know'. Nasir stifled a chuckle as some of the younger guests - Mira included - yelled out the name in surprise.

Then the ensemble segued into 'Hallelujah', 'A Thousand Years', 'Fix You' and, to the delight of even some of the older guests, 'Viva La Vida'.

When the musicians put down their bows, Zara went to the front of the audience and as their attention turned to her, she spoke, her face shining. "Well, you can see their parents' money has not been wasted, right?"

There was laughter and applause and the musicians took it graciously, laughing along. Nasir shook his head and then rolled his eyes, much to the amusement of the guests.

"Anyway, it has been great getting to hear these wonderful young performers and now they'll play a final piece for you, which also happens to be one of my favorite songs."

She bowed and then took her seat beside Agron, with Naevia on her other side and Mira on his other side.

Nasir smiled at the small group and then, nodding to the others, started playing. It took only a little while before someone called out 'Halo' and Zara looked over at the gentleman and nodded at him, smiling.

All the songs had been beautiful and played beautifully. When the last, soulful sounds of the instruments dwindled to silence, the guests applauded loudly, their enthusiasm for the kids' efforts shining on their faces.

The players were grinning proudly and Zara gestured to a young lady who had been moving about silently earlier during the cocktail hour. She approached now with a tray on which were small gifts, wrapped in expensive-looking paper, and Zara rose again to head over to the musicians.

Smiling at her guests, she explained, "You all know me, I love giving gifts and tonight is no exception. I have tokens for everyone, of course," and her friends laughed knowingly before she continued, "but these are for my very gracious entertainers."

The guests applauded again, some nodding in appreciation for having been regaled so well by the music students.

Zara went over to Yaya and handed her a box that obviously contained jewelry and Yaya grinned up at her in thanks before giving her a little peck on the cheek. Zara then moved on to Carrie and Nick who both looked a little amazed at her generosity and then she finally stopped in front of Nasir.

She hauled him up into a hug to the sound of laughter and some 'awwws' and whispered to him, "Thank you, habibi, this was wonderful!"

Nasir shook his head at her. "Mom, you didn't have to get me anything; my birthday is in a few weeks!"

She patted him, a little harder than necessary, he thought, on the cheek but then she kissed him, saying, "Indulge an old lady, won't you?" She stepped back and turned to the audience. "Thank you all for coming and you'll all be getting invitations to Nasir's birthday party in a week or so. I expect you all there!"

There was laughter and the guests started milling around and chatting, some eating the last of the nibbles and drinking up champagne while others started heading inside for their coats.

Zara smiled happily around at everyone; there was no greater boost to her ego than a successful party.

Agron turned to the girls and Naevia hugged him, truly glad that he seemed so relaxed and happy with Nasir.

"Your Nasir is incredibly talented, babe," she murmured to Agron, even as she noticed Nasir approaching, his eyes bright and sparkling.

Mira waylaid him, however, hugging him tightly. "That was great! I had no idea you were into music!"

Nasir laughed and hugged her back before turning to the others. "The others think we should all hang out one day soon," he told them.

Mira clapped her hands, more than up for some fun with these people. "Yay, where, when?!"

Agron grinned but held up his hand to calm her. "Hey, remember _you_ guys have work and _these_ guys have stuff to sort out before their semester begins."

Carrie chimed in, strangely enough. "Oh, that's okay; we can swing at least one night next week."

Mira stuck her tongue out at Agron but grinned afterwards. "See, we're all not turning into sticks in the mud just because some of us are in luuurve!"

There was a very short silence before someone snorted and then they were all laughing, even Agron.

He slid a long arm around Nasir and hugged him into his side. "Hey, you can't blame me for wanting to spend as much time with my little man here!"

"Little!"

Agron colored at Nasir's exclamation and endured the ribbing that followed. That was how Zara found them as they sprawled on the terrace furniture, teasing each other back and forth.

Yaya leapt up and threw herself at Zara, yelling, "Thank you, it's fabulous!"

That was when the others realized she'd been holding a lovely gold chain with an elegant little treble clef pendant encrusted with diamonds.

She was the only one who had opened her gift from Zara and at that realization, the other musicians opened theirs.

Carrie said "oh, wow!" as she revealed hers to be a platinum charm bracelet with tiny musical instruments, also encrusted with diamonds. Nick's gift was a gold bracelet with an unusual sheet music pendant set in the top.

A chorus of "thanks, Mrs. Hamadin!" came at Zara and she laughed and waved it away. "No, thank _you_. This little event is going to be the talk of the town by tonight!"

They all laughed at her and she took it in stride. It was wonderful to have Nasir's friends there, especially the love of his life, and her only regret was that his father was not around to enjoy it, too.

Suddenly, Yaya leaned forward and fixed a mock glare on Nasir. "Hey, you're pretty quiet over there!" When he waved a languid hand at her, she pouted. "No fair, show us what you got!"

Agron chuckled at Nasir's mutinous face and then nudged him in the side where he very well knew his lover was ticklish.

Nasir yelped and sat up, pulling his gift towards him. "Okay, okay, sheesh!"

The others laughed and watched him rip the gift wrap apart. He pulled a small jewelry box out and turned it around and around, teasingly. "Hmm, wonder what this is?"

He flinched in anticipation of Agron's sneaky fingers and then relented. He pulled the top off the box and when his eyes widened slightly, Agron leaned up to look as well.

Nestled inside was a pair of cuff links in two-tone gold, the faces embossed with diamond-encrusted treble clefs.

Yaya clapped her hands and grinned. "Yay, we match, big brother!"

Zara chuckled, watching her antics even as she accepted Nasir's kiss on her cheek.

Addressing the girl, she patted her arm and said, "I rather thought that you would like matching gifts, imp."

Nasir rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Yaya before taunting, "Yeah, the little sister I never knew I wanted..."

As everyone chuckled at the two, Yasmeen, who had been inside getting her coat and, as a close family friend, claimed the privilege of being the last to leave, came out to say goodbye.

"Zara, darling, this was a wonderful surprise," she smiled at them all. When her eyes landed on Nasir and Agron snuggled together, she chuckled. "And in more ways than one!"

Nasir rolled his eyes but smiled at his 'aunt'. He got up to hug her and he was grateful that she refrained this time from groping him. "I'm glad you were able to make it, 'Aunt'," and paused when she narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "I mean - Yasmeen."

She chuckled and hugged him back before moving over to Zara and hugging her. "Walk me out?"

Zara smiled at her and when Yasmeen waved goodbye to the young people, they headed back into the penthouse, arm-in-arm.

Mira looked after them and then said, quietly for her, "Wow, she's ___"

"You, in a few years?" Naevia smirked at her and when Mira pouted, everyone laughed.

Nick eyed Mira interestedly, taking in her curvy little body displayed quite enticingly in a low-cut LBD.

"So, Mira," he said, "what do you do?"

Hearing the familiar tones of a practiced flirt, Mira turned to him, one eyebrow raised.

"Earn a living."

There was a surprised pause and then everyone burst out laughing, except Nick, of course. He narrowed his eyes at her but then smiled in gracious acceptance of a stellar push-off.

Naevia looked at him kindly and said, "You guys were really great, though. We don't often get to hear music that good played live."

Mira nodded in agreement and then they were all chatting, reminiscing about the first live concert they'd ever been to. Agron and Nasir didn't talk much, just adding little bits here and there. They were quite happy to bask in the soft evening air and the great company.

Eventually, though, Mira and Naevia rose to leave and Agron and Nasir walked them back inside to get their coats.

Zara met them inside, just by the doors to the foyer and called to them, "Don't forget your tokens!"

Nasir shook his head even while he smiled fondly at his mom. She came up to them and handed Mira and Naevia each a large pink and silver gift bag.

Mira, quite as usual, opened her bag and her squeal made Agron flinch. Really, he should be used to Mira by now!

Naevia, curiosity piqued, leaned in and filched one of the contents. "Oh, my!"

Agron and Nasir laughed at them quietly as they "oohed" and "aahed" over the fabulous fringed pashmina shawl in reds, greens, golds and blues, and the tiny bottle of Chanel Coco Mademoiselle.

The box at the bottom of the bag contained a dozen chocolate truffles and by the time she discovered its contents, Mira looked almost overwhelmed.

Zara tapped Naevia's bag and she blushed as she thanked the older woman. Her foray into the goodie bag was a little more sedate but she had to fight back a squeal as she pulled out a beautiful gold-toned Hermes scarf. Her perfume was by Tom Ford and she grinned like a little kid as she read the label out loud. "Shanghai Lily."

She squeezed the little atomizer and her eyes widened in appreciation after she took a sniff. "Mmm, sexy!"

Nasir and Agron smiled and Mira leaned over to ask, "Did you get chocolates, too?"

When Naevia nodded, having discovered her own box of truffles, Mira exclaimed, "Oh, good, 'cause I ain't sharing!"

Zara laughed out loud, truly delighted by the young women and moved to hug each in turn. "It was a pleasure meeting you, my dears," she said and then waved them off as Agron and Nasir called out their goodbyes, as well.

They headed back out to the terrace as soon as the elevator doors closed and relaxed once more with Yaya and the others. The servers were clearing up around them and it all had a wonderfully cozy feel.

The young woman from earlier appeared beside Zara and spoke quietly with her and Zara looked up, suddenly recalling her manners. "Guys, this is Monica, my new PA."

Monica blushed as all eyes turned to her and after greeting the young woman politely, Nasir turned to his mom. "New PA?"

Zara nodded and smiled at him. "Habibi, I need a personal assistant to help me organize your birthday ball, don't I?"

The others looked between mother and son, realizing now that Nasir's mom was a very forthright woman. They grinned as Nasir moaned and dropped his head against Agron's shoulder.

"I don't remember saying I wanted a ball, mom!"

Zara pouted, the resemblance between mother and son suddenly very apparent. "The ball's for me, sweetie. I have to have some fun, now you're all grown up and don't need me anymore!"

Nasir stared at her, trying to see if she was simply tugging on his heart strings, and then he got up from Agron's lap to perch on the arm of her chair and hug her.

"I'll always need you, mama," he murmured against her hair and everyone manfully held back the 'aaaw' that tried to come out.

Agron cleared his throat and added his tuppence worth. "I can't ever imagine not needing my mom."

A couple of the others nodded in agreement, Yaya declaring, "Here, here!" 

The tender moment passed as Zara smiled at her and then, almost as one, Carrie and the others rose to their feet. They thanked Zara again for the wonderful gifts and they started gathering up their instruments and equipment, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Agron watched Nasir as he escorted his friends to the foyer and then smiled when he felt Zara slide into the chair next to him. He turned his head and smiled at her, watching as she smiled back.

"So," he said quietly, "how come everyone got a gift and I didn't?"

From her surprised little laugh he realized that was the last thing she had expected him to say. With a smirk though she sauntered inside and came back with a small, square box and from the size of it, Agron deduced it was a watch.

He laughed as he turned the box around in his hands. "I wasn't serious, y'know."

Zara smiled and shook her head. "I was of two minds as to whether to give this to you, actually."

When Agron tilted his head and raised one eyebrow in inquiry, she laughed at him, the sound full of affection.

However, when some of the laughter faded from her face she looked at him seriously and said, "Because you now have a part of the most precious thing I have..."

TBC


	15. 'It's the company that matters'

The next day found Agron, Nasir and Zara heading to Scarsdale, Agron's mom having issued the invitation on Friday when Nasir had called her.

Zara was curious to see where Agron had grown up and she looked forward to meeting his parents, too.

She sat back and listened to the boys up front and gazed out at the passing scenery. Her ears perked up, though, when Nasir mentioned his project in the same breath as Alana's name.

"...so I just thought it would be great to get involved."

"Involved in what, habibi?"

Nasir shifted slightly in his front passenger seat to smile at her, mischief clear in his eyes. "Oh, I think I'll wait until we're with the others..."

He laughed at the faintly disgruntled look on his mother's face. He knew how much she loved to be in the know and watching her squirm right now was priceless!

Zara squinted at him from behind her designer shades. "Just for that, I won't tell you about your birthday surprise!"

Agron laughed as mother and son squared off in a pouting match. He wasn't certain who won since he was concentrating on the road before him but he rather suspected Zara was the winner.

"Hey, guys, my Dad's pretty anxious to meet you both," he said now to distract them.

Zara looked up and met Agron's eyes in the rear-view mirror. She raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Yes? Why is that?"

"Because he's never met royalty before..." and he cracked up as Nasir's head whipped toward him and Zara slapped the back of his seat.

"Agron Wolff, tell me you didn't tell your dad that?!"

Agron chuckled as Zara huffed at him before subsiding into the luxurious leather seating of the Lincoln town car he'd rented just so Zara could be comfortable in the back. Nasir smacked Agron's arm and smirked at him.

"What, do you secretly wish you had a prince for a boyfriend?"

Agron smiled softly but kept his head straight forward. "But I do, sweetheart; you're a prince of a guy."

Nasir choked out a startled laugh as Zara made fake hacking sounds in the back.

"Oh, come on, is that the best you kids can come up with these days?"

There was sporadic laughter after that for the next few miles with Zara ragging both of them.

Finally, Agron turned into a long, paved driveway and Nasir perked up in his seat, his nose almost pressed to the glass.

They passed what seemed like acres of well kept lawns, uniformly green and lush, and Zara smiled in appreciation.

When they came around a bend, a lovely manor-like house came into view.

"This is beautiful, Agron! Did you grow up here?"

He smiled at Zara, watching her face as she stared at his home. "For most of it. We moved here when dad bought his company, about twenty-some odd years ago."

She hummed as she listened, the artist in her openly admiring the two brick chimneys at either end of the house. The roof was probably slate - she couldn't quite tell from that distance - but it had the same color as the chimneys.

The uniform white of the sprawling house was offset by a riot of rose bushes and other flowering plants and she wondered what the garden looked like. She really loved gardens that weren't overly manicured and found the formal ones to be not very inviting.

Nasir chuckled and looked over his shoulder at his mother's rapt expression. He looked back at Agron and smirked. "Watch out - she's probably going to ask Alana if she could do a painting of your house."

Agron smiled, glad that the Hamadins seemed impressed with his home. When he pulled up outside the large, dark front door, he leapt out to get Zara's door for her.

She smiled up at him and moved around the car without waiting, her eyes still admiring the line of the roof. 'Oh, it's shingles,' she thought to herself, thoroughly in her own head.

She startled slightly when the front door was flung open and a tall man, who resembled Agron mostly in his height and the shape of his body, strode out to greet them.

"Hello, hello," he boomed as he walked toward Zara and she held out her hand, a huge smile on her face as she removed her sunglasses with the other hand. "Welcome to our home!"

Zara's hand disappeared into his paw, glad he wasn't one of those people who insisted on squeezing your hand.

"Thank you for having us, Mr. Wolff," she purred and laughed when he brushed that off with a "call me Paul!"

He turned to Nasir, hand out, and his sharp eyes took in every feature of the young man's beautiful face. His eyebrow went up as he shook Nasir's hand but he looked over at Agron.

"Son, your mother wasn't lying at all," and his laughter boomed as Nasir's face turned red.

Agron rolled his eyes, clapped his dad on the shoulder and exclaimed, "Dad, you're as bad as Mom!"

Everyone chuckled as Paul Wolff led his son and his guests into the house. "Well, come in, come in! Alana is out back somewhere; we'll be eating on the terrace, she tells me."

The interior was a lot more expansive than Zara had expected and she looked around surreptitiously at the decor. The Wolffs seemed to be art lovers themselves and she knew with certainty that they wouldn't mind her painting their home. It really was rather lovely.

They all trooped behind Paul as he continued to chat; clearly he was a man who loved to socialize. Zara grinned to herself; she could definitely get behind that.

Eventually they passed through a long family room with large comfy-looking furniture and a pool table at one end. Paul stepped up to the glass wall through which she could see one end of a large paved patio, and slid the doors apart.

"Here they are, my dear, right on time!"

Alana, who had been putting the final touches to the table setting, looked up and smiled at the sound of her husband's voice. She grinned because he was in his element when they had guests over.

"Welcome, welcome. I hope Paul didn't talk your ear off between the front door and here?"

She moved towards Zara, holding out her hand as she did, and ignored Agron's spluttered, "Mom!"

Zara and Nasir politely refrained from laughing as Alana greeted them. Thankfully, Paul didn't look put out or anything, he simply came up and squeezed his wife's waist.

"And here I thought that's why you married me!"

Alana's face pinked, their love for each other clear as she slapped him lightly on his arm. "We have guests, dear; later."

Nasir just could not hold back his laughter as Agron dropped his chin to his chest and muttered, "Kill me now!"

Zara couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of sadness as she watched the family's antics. Even the look on Nasir's face as he laughed at Agron while patting his back made her throat tighten.

She looked away and was immediately captivated by the garden spread out before her. "Oh, my..."

Alana looked over at her, a question on her face, and Zara smiled as she shook her head.

"Your garden is spectacular; I love it!"

Alana seemed to relax slightly and she came to stand beside the other woman and look out at the breath-taking vista. "Thank you; I've worked on it for years..."

Everyone turned to look as well and Nasir had to admit that it was exceptional. The wide, shallow terrace steps led down to a large lawn but on either side of the space there was a riot of plants with a myriad of colors just vibrating in the late summer light. To one side, barely visible at the end of a paved pathway was a gazebo draped in thick ivy.

Nasir smirked to himself, imagining what mischief he and Agron could get up to in the semi-private setting and then noticed, nestled among the foliage was...

"You have ponds?"

Nasir's excited voice caused Agron to look down at him, enjoying the look on his love's face.

"Yeah, I pleaded with Mom and Dad to put in a goldfish pond. Surprise, surprise - when I came home I was greeted with several koi ponds."

They all laughed at him, Zara smiling up at him as she tried to picture him as a little boy.

Nasir turned to Alana. "Could Agron take us on a tour?" His large, pleading brown eyes were too much for any mother to resist but Alana looked at him with a smile.

"A tour, yes, but after brunch. Aren't you hungry?"

Just then, someone's tummy grumbled and Nasir honestly couldn't tell if it had come from him or Agron.

He flushed again, to everyone's amusement, and agreed with Alana. "Yes, after we eat would be better."

Agron couldn't resist; he pulled Nasir to him and slid his arm around his lover's slender waist, just like his father had done with his mom.

"Come, let's eat," he smiled at Nasir and followed as his mom indicated where everyone would sit.

As they took their seats, a stout, white-haired woman in a black dress and neat white apron stepped out the doors, pushing a large cart. Behind her came a blushing young woman, dressed similarly, pushing her own cart.

In short order, the table was laden with scrumptious food that had both boys grinning like gluttons.

The housekeeper/cook - Miss Bea, as Agron greeted her with a huge grin - directed the girl, Libby, where everything was to go and after wishing them hearty eating, left the family and their guests to dig in.

Zara hummed in delight; the roast beef was exactly how she loved it - well done on the outside while tender and pink on the inside.

The food was a mix of light and heavy, as Alana had not thought to ask if Zara had any preferences. She wasn't worried at all about Nasir; if he was a typical boy, he'd eat anything placed before him.

The food was excellent; the German potato salad was filling, yes, but there were also slices of just-baked bread with dishes of sweet-cream butter, baskets of both rye and pumpernickel rolls, a large breakfast frittata - which Alana told them was the first thing Agron had learned to cook - and a huge fruit salad. There were mini quiches of both the bacon and spinach variety and, finally, there were carafes of coffee and tea. Jugs of lemonade were interspersed down the large table but they mostly stuck to the hot beverages.

The conversation ranged over a large variety of topics, with Alana waxing enthusiastic over her after-school institution in the city.

Zara listened intently, rather impressed with a subject she knew nothing about, and that was when Nasir put down his cutlery and patted his smiling lips with the snowy napkin.

Zara lifted a questioning brow at him and he looked over at Alana. "Shall we tell them?"

Alana sipped at her coffee and then placed the cup in its saucer. Smiling, she nodded. "Why not; it was your idea, after all."

Nasir's cheeks colored and he looked around at the expectant faces. Agron gripped his hand and he smiled.

"Okay, mom; I've an idea that the quartet could volunteer a couple of afternoons a week at Alana's homework center."

Zara stared at him, her smile widening slowly as she looked proudly at him. "I think that's a great idea, habibi!" and she patted his other hand as she beamed at him.

Alana laughed at Nasir's shy expression. "I can't say that, after talking with your son on Friday, I'm surprised at his generosity. I was surprised, though, that he wanted to do it so often."

Zara smiled at her and then back at Nasir. "And are you sure the others' schedules can handle it?"

Nasir nodded. "Pretty much; if they all can't manage twice a week, every week, we'll sort out something."

Paul brought his hand down suddenly on the table, making the cutlery jump. He grinned maniacally around the table and then finally declared to Agron: "Son, we have a winner!"

Raucous laughter broke out as Zara, Alana and Nasir cracked up. Agron simply turned red and grasped the nearest jug of lemonade to pour himself a glass.

When his chuckles subsided, Nasir's face was rather red but everyone ignored it. He slipped his hand back into Agron's, smiling when his hand was squeezed gently in return.

Zara looked over at Alana and leaned forward. "Can anyone else get in on the act?"

Alana tilted her head and asked, "In what way? The center is happy with any and all help, believe me."

Zara looked at Nasir and then back at Alana. "Maybe I could help with procuring the instruments."

Nasir grinned widely at her, his little teeth gleaming. "That's a great idea, mom. I was going to approach my school but I prefer you being involved."

Zara's heart did that little squeezing thing again as she looked at him, her love clear in her large eyes. "I'd be happy to work on a project with you, habibi."

Agron leaned forward and grinned at both his parents. "That's not all. I just found out that Nasir is our station's 'angel'!"

"What?" Paul looked between Agron and Nasir. "I remember you telling me about the reno being done down there..."

"Uh huh, Nasir took one look and decided he could do better!"

"Agron, it wasn't like that!" Nasir's chagrin made the others chuckle and he shook his head at his lover. "I simply wanted to do something good for the folks who'd rescued me, that's all."

Zara nodded emphatically. "Quite so, sweetie, and if you hadn't done it, I would have."

There was a small silence during which the Wolffs looked at Zara and Nasir in understanding.

A faint sadness seemed to come over Agron suddenly and when Alana caught sight of it, she jumped up, placing her napkin down carefully.

"Well, I think someone asked for a tour?"

Her tone was ever so slightly strained but everyone pretended not to notice.

Agron followed her lead and smiled more easily at Nasir. With an exaggerated bow, he swept out an arm. "Your tour awaits, dear sir."

Nasir, glad that the shadow had gone from his lover's bright green eyes, rose as well. He smiled at Alana and Paul, dipping his head as he spoke.

"Brunch was really delicious, thank you."

Alana smiled but Paul answered, "We hope you can make it here more often," and there was nothing tentative in his voice. He included Zara, too, when he concluded, "You're always welcome."

Zara murmured her thanks and grinned when Agron nearly dragged her son off the terrace and down the steps. She did laugh out loud as they picked up speed, soon disappearing from sight down the pathway. Two guesses where those two are headed, she thought to herself.

Alana smiled, too, and looked over at Zara. "Shall we tour the house, Zara? We can do the gardens later."

Zara smiled and agreed; she planned to ask her hostess about possibly painting the house and she knew that a view from somewhere in the garden would be perfect.

The two mothers chatted as they strolled from room to room. Alana found out that Zara was a supporter of many charities and Zara marveled that, though she was officially retired, Alana still put in a 40-hour work week at the homework center.

Zara took a seat in the cozy den and waited for Alana to sit as well before she said, "I love your home, Alana. Would you allow me to paint it?"

Alana tilted her head, admiring Zara' s youthful-looking face and figure. Her guest was wearing a flowing white poet shirt with billowing sleeves and a colorful vest embroidered to look like tapestry. Her dark, linen slacks were tailored to show off her long legs and her toenails were painted a shimmery ivory. For a woman as wealthy as Alana suspected she was, her jewelry was relatively understated. Apart from a pair of antique gold earrings, Zara sported a simple gold necklace, her watch and her wedding rings.

Finished with her scrutiny, Alana smiled. "Do you paint in water colors or oils?"

Zara launched into a passionate description of her love for art and her preference of working in oils. "While water color does have its place and devotees, I absolutely adore working in oils. Suits my personality more, actually."

Both women smiled at each other, relaxing even more as they continued to chat. Eventually, Paul wandered in and stayed to chat.

His software company was one of the supporters of the homework center, naturally, and he explained to Zara that the center was his wife's baby.

"You would not believe how many doors she had to knock on to get people to realize there was a need. I'm pretty proud of her."

Alana's face was pink as they all laughed.

Zara looked up at her son's future mother-in-law and smiled. "Well, I think it's an amazing project. Wouldn't it be great if there were more centers like that, all over the country?"

That started them off again, dreaming about ways to tap into the resources available to them to see such a dream come to fruition.

Finally, Agron and Nasir, looking only slightly rumpled and flushed, joined them.

Zara looked at her watch with a little smirk on her face and then her eyes widened. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry; I do have an appointment in a couple of hours."

She smiled apologetically at her hosts but Alana brushed it off. "No worries, we'll simply have to do this again."

Paul nodded enthusiastically and Zara smiled at them. Then she got a thoughtful look and turned to Alana.

"What do you think - would you both like to join me at the New Yorkers for Children Gala in a couple weeks?"

Both Alana and Paul's eyes widened but before they could respond, Zara rushed ahead, saying: "It would be the perfect place to network; maybe get a few influential people on board with your center?"

Agron looked between his parents and said, "That's a great idea!"

Nasir smiled at the enthusiasm on both Zara and Agron's faces.

"Well," Paul started but Alana chimed in with a definitive, "Yes, we'd love to attend."

Everyone chuckled and Zara and Alana moved over to the large oak desk so they could exchange telephone numbers and email addresses.

Finally, Alana pulled Zara into a hug and the two women left the room together, with the men carrying up the rear.

Zara declared, "I've got to remember to send your invitations in the mail - or rather Monica, my PA - will."

At the front door, Paul shook Zara and Nasir's hands and then pulled his son into a brief hug with a light clap on the back.

They waved as the car pulled away down the driveway, 'goodbyes' being shouted rather comically.

Zara laughed and straightened in her seat, having turned around to wave and get another look at the lovely house.

"That was wonderful, Agron! Your parents are definitely my kind of people."

Agron grinned at the compliment, knowing of Zara's love for philanthropy. "Thanks, I think they're great, too."

When Nasir looked over at him, his love for Agron writ clear on his face, Zara cleared her throat.

"So, Nasir, how was your tour?"

She stifled a snort when Agron and Nasir's heads whipped to look at each other. Nasir stuttered, "Ugh, th-the tour? Oh, it was good!"

"Yes?" There was a definite smirk in her voice. "I should have come with you boys. The gazebo looked quite aesthetically pleasing."

Nasir coughed and turned his face to look out the window. He said in a voice clearly struggling for nonchalance, "Oh, it was like any other gazebo, y'know, seen one, seen 'em all!"

Agron, picking up on what Zara was doing, smirked at her in the rear view mirror. "Yeah, besides, in a gazebo, it's the company that matters, not the view."

Zara burst out laughing, realizing that, in Agron, she just may have met her match.

The boys glanced at each other, grinned and rolled their eyes before settling down to enjoy the ride back to the city.

TBC


	16. Sunscreen and a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff. Cavity-causing sweetness ahead.

Mmmm... Uh, yes..."

Agron loved the sound of Nasir's voice, that soft yet husky tone that hardened his cock even further.

He sank into the tight, lush heat of his lover's body and nipped the join where Nasir's neck met his shoulder.

Nasir flung his head back, his hair fanning against the side of Agron's face, and groaned aloud.

Nothing anchored him so much as the feel of his lover's body pounding into him and a large hand gripping his pulsing cock.

"Agron," he groaned, mouth dry and eyes shut tight. "Yesss..."

"Yes, baby, love you..." Agron sighed as his hips pumped relentlessly. He groaned as Nasir clenched around him and he knew he was close. His job, though, was to get Nasir off first as he loved the way his beautiful lover fell to pieces when he was inside him.

"Come for me, baby, do it... do it!"

Nasir arched and gasped as Agron hit that spot again and then stiffening suddenly, he then convulsed and the cock in Agron's grip spit twice, three times. Agron's hand whipped faster, slicked by the hot semen, and as Nasir shuddered and went limp in his arms, his hand slowed down.

His own eyes shut tight, Agron pumped once and then once more again before he, too, was coming, ecstatic as Nasir's channel fluttered around his cock.

"Yes!" He plunged in and held the position as he came for what felt like forever, every muscle locking. With a last grunt he slumped, half on his panting lover. His hand slid from Nasir's spent cock and he huffed a chuckle into the damp, silky hair still spread over his face.

Finally rolling onto his back, he pulled Nasir with him. His smaller lover rolled bonelessly onto him, his breath coming easier as they settled. Agron ran a tired hand down his lover's arm and chuckled.

"God, that was... so... so... hot!"

Nasir chuckled and tiredly raised his head just long enough to smirk at his exhausted lover. "I'd second that..."

He closed his eyes and turned slightly to rest his head on Agron's chest, sweaty as it was. They both needed a shower by this but he was in no hurry. Strangely, he found the scent of Agron's sweat quite appealing. 'Hmm, it must have something to do with pheromones,' he thought, and then yawned widely.

Agron tilted his head and squinted with one eye at his lover's satisfied expression. "Don't fall asleep before we shower," he warned, and then spoiled it by yawning himself.

Nasir chuckled. This had been round two - at least at Agron's flat - so it was no wonder they were both a bit done in. Their sexy little interlude in the gazebo had just been to tide them over, according to Agron.

Nasir chuckled and Agron made a soft, enquiring sound; he explained. "I don't think I'll look at that gazebo the same way again."

Agron huffed a little laugh, his hand caressing down Nasir's arm and back. "Yeah, that was great... When you went to your knees, I was hard in seconds!"

Nasir laughed and lifted up to gaze into his lover's bright green eyes. "I was hard from we were running down the pathway!"

Agron's teeth gleamed as he laughed with his lover. He eventually tugged on a long, black lock that was dangling over Nasir's face and said, "Come, let's clean up."

Nasir didn't protest; he had a feeling Agron wanted to head out to a late supper and he himself was starving!

Within an hour, they were washed and dressed and headed out the door. Agron still had the town car so they settled in comfortably and headed up town. When Nasir reached for Agron's hand as they drove, he couldn't help the feeling that this was an interlude that was fast coming to an end.

******

With full stomachs from the delicious food and fantastic wine, the boys settled into the banquette and looked at each other. Without any surprise, Nasir noticed the serious look on Agron's face and he waited. Whatever his lover had on his mind, he was prepared to deal with it, to fight, if necessary, for them.

Agron sipped the last of his wine and looked into Nasir's large brown eyes. There was a faint look of enquiry in them and he smiled reassuringly.

"When does school start," he asked, and grinned when Nasir looked surprised at the question. 

Nasir tilted his head but answered, "Thursday we go in and do the usual start of semester stuff." There was a questioning tone to his answer and Agron nodded.

"And I have the rest of this week for my leave."

Nasir still looked a little puzzled so Agron reached across and took one hand in his, entwining their fingers. He thought for a bit and then decided to just go ahead.

"Babe, this time with you has been... I don't think I've ever felt this way about anybody." He smiled as Nasir nodded and smiled that soft, sweet smile that Agron adored.

"Agron, what's this about?" His heart was pounding as he had no idea what Agron was leading up to. He was about to continue but Agron squeezed his fingers.

"Nothing bad, sweetheart!" He grinned at Nasir as he saw a little pout forming. Had they been somewhere a lot less busy, he would have kissed that pout away. He shook his head but continued speaking.

"What I want to say is that ... This is it for me, okay?"

Nasir gaped at him for a second or two and made to snatch his hand away but Agron held it tight while grinning at him.

Nasir dropped his head then lifted it quickly to glare at his lover. "Don't do that to me!" His eyes narrowed at Agron but then he couldn't help his own lips turning up into a smile. "It almost seemed like you were giving me the brush-off, or something!"

Agron threw his head back and laughed, garnering the attention of some of the nearby diners.

When he sobered he shook his head but smiled at his little lover. "No, that will never happen, baby. What I meant was, things are going to be busy and kind of up and down for a while..."

"Why? What's going to happen when you get back to work?"

Nasir was really puzzled now. As far as he was aware, Agron's leave would be up in a few days, he would go back to work and they would see as much of each other as their schedules allowed.

Agron bit his lip, seemed to ponder something, and then sighed. "Okay, I've been making plans, but this," he gestured between them, "came on so fast, I never knew when to bring it up."

"Okay," Nasir said, a little tentatively while trying to sound supportive. "What kind of plans?"

It was as if he had flipped a switch and he watched, surprised, as his lover seemed to light up inside. Agron leaned forward, and grinning, started to outline his hopes and dreams for his fitness center.

Nasir, stunned, yet beginning to catch some of his lover's excitement, leaned forward and listened without interrupting once. When Agron finally ran down and sat back, Nasir grinned at him, his eyes shining.

"That's a fantastic idea... Wow!"

Agron laughed with him and then got a shy look in his eyes as he asked, "Yeah, you think so?"

"Of course. Man, look at you - anyone would want to have the body of a god after seeing your commercials!"

Agron blinked at him and then blinked again. As Nasir indicated to the waiter to bring another bottle, he stared at his little lover.

"Uhm, I haven't thought as far as commercials and stuff..."

Nasir chuckled and squeezed the hand that was still wrapped around his. "You have got to be in the commercials for your own gym! You've a beautiful body..."

And he laughed as faint color washed Agron's face. Nasir shook his head and looked mockingly at the man in front of him. "I won't believe that I'm the first to tell you this..."

Agron mock frowned and retorted, "No!" but Nasir laughed at him anyway.

When Agron muttered something, Nasir cupped a hand around his ear and said a little louder than necessary, "What? I didn't quite catch that!"

Agron narrowed his eyes and through gritted teeth, snarled, "Usually during sex!"

It was Nasir's turn to laugh aloud and Agron sipped his fresh glass of wine and grinned behind the rim of the glass. Nasir finally wound down and wiped at the moisture beneath one sparkling eye. He looked at Agron and shook his head.

"I think you're gorgeous - and if I'd had any talent, I'd immortalize you in bronze."

The quiet words stunned Agron and he stared at his lover, speechless. The color flooded back and he looked away briefly before looking back at Nasir's beautiful face.

"Ditto."

Nasir stared at him, his eyes a little wide, and then smiled broadly at Agron's perfect response.

The two lovers gazed at each other, oblivious to all sound and movement about them. When the moment ended, they smiled and then, with a tilt of his head, Agron indicated that he was ready to head out.

After taking care of the bill, Nasir looked over at Agron, and an idea sprang into his mind. Decision made, he turned to Agron as they got into the car.

"Okay, as we only have a few days of freedom left, what say we take a little trip."

He watched with a little smirk as Agron, in the act of turning on the car, looked at him in surprise. "Trip? Trip where?"

Nasir chuckled and snuggled down into the comfortable leather seat, looking much like a sated cat. He leaned his head back and looked at Agron from beneath thick lashes.

"Oh, I don't know, somewhere without nosy moms and wannabe sisters, I think. Just for a couple of days."

The thought of a few days with his lover and no interruptions, appealed to Agron immensely and he lifted an eyebrow at the other man.

"That's a great idea. Somewhere we don't need to get up and get dressed the entire time!"

Nasir laughed and the sound brought answering chuckles from Agron as he pulled away from the curb. In his mind, the trip sounded like a honeymoon but there was no way he was going to say that out loud.

As they drove, they batted ideas about, discarding some as too much work to arrange, and finally narrowing down the suggestions to three possibilities.

"Okay, so there's Palm Springs, Key West and Mustique," Nasir summarized.

Agron nodded but added, "Only that Mustique is overseas, and the other two are right here."

Nasir turned his head to ask, "Have you been abroad before?"

Agron shrugged, "Only to Canada; we have family there."

Nasir sat up, his eyes gleaming as he declared, "Well, Mustique then. You're going to love it - clothing's optional!"

Agron laughed but admitted to himself that the thought of Nasir walking around on a beach in nothing but sunscreen and a smile was enticing.

"Okay, Mustique, it is!"

******

Nasir rolled his eyes as Zara barely held back a squeal. Really, his mother was almost giddy, laughing delightedly after Nasir told her about his and Agron's plans to get away for a few days.

"Sweetie, that is sooo romantic," she said now, her eyes suspiciously bright.

Nasir nodded, his cheeks a little red. "Yeah, I just wanted a little private time before he goes back to work and I have to go back to school."

He huffed as he thought about how hectic his final year was going to be... and frustrating, too. He wouldn't be able to see Agron every day and that was not a happy thought. He heaved a sigh and turned back to his laptop.

Zara watched him as he finalized the booking and travel arrangements and then came up to him. She slid her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against his.

"This is really serious, isn't it?" She knew, even as she said it, that her beloved boy was head over heels for Agron.

Nasir turned around in her embrace and, with shining eyes, nodded at his mother's question. "Yes."

She eased back to study his face, seeing not an ounce of hesitation, and then nodded. "I think so, too."

Mother and son stayed like that until she moved away to curl up on the couch beside him. "So, you head out early tomorrow?"

Nasir outlined their plans which started with the flight to the famous island, where international royalty, pop stars and jet setters hung out. His family's private villa was available, luckily. Had it not been, however, they would have booked into one of the other eighty private villas.

Zara grinned at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Won't you two be rattling around in a six-bedroom villa?"

Nasir narrowed his eyes at her but relented and chuckled. "We won't notice..."

Zara's eyes widened at that and then they both burst out laughing, Nasir's cheeks reddening again. She tousled his hair playfully at which he pretended to bat her hand away.

"My baby boy is all grown up now," she said in a mock tearful voice, and then laughed at him again. "Mmm, to be a fly on the wall..."

"Mo-om!"

Zara left him to his plans, then, chuckling sporadically at the look on his face. Kids, she thought, and headed to bed.

******

Agron stared in awe at the villa sprawled before him as he got slowly out of the golf cart. Nasir smiled, watching him and murmuring every now and then to their driver as he took their things inside.

Agron's perusal was interrupted as the housekeeper came out to them, smiling broadly as she greeted Nasir.

"Welcome back, Mr. Nasir! And how is your lovely mother?"

Nasir laughed, saying Zara had been in great health and looking forward to New York's Fashion Week. He then introduced the beaming woman to Agron who nodded politely, although his attention was still on the beautiful space. Warm fieldstone gave the large building an intimate feel and he smiled in obvious appreciation.

Stella exchanged a grin with Nasir, quite accustomed to first-timers' reactions to the beautiful island. She nodded at Nasir and lowered her voice to say, "All arrangements have been put in place, and I will see you tomorrow morning."

Nasir smiled gratefully at her discretion even as he colored slightly. Stella was the only housekeeper ever assigned to the Hamadin villa and, as such, had known Nasir since he was little. Now, to have her know he was here with a lover and that they didn't want any staff around except for her daily visits, made him blush.

He nodded and grasped her hand. "Thank you, Stella." She pulled on a professional face and nodded politely. "Enjoy your stay!"

She nodded at Agron and got into the waiting golf cart. With a little wave they left the lovers looking up at the vast building.

Agron looked at Nasir with a lifted eyebrow. "I take it this is the family villa?"

Nasir chuckled, grabbed his hand and tugged him inside the relatively cooler building.

"Come, I need something tall and cold to drink," he declared, although the way his eyes roamed up and down his lover's muscular body, one would think he was after something else.

Agron laughed and followed him inside, his eyes widening again at the rich yet laid-back decor. They moved through a large, sunken living room whose walls seemed to let the lush outsides inside. They headed down a hallway from which several bedrooms led to their own patios and Agron couldn't help but chuckle.

"Your mom choose this one, too?"

Nasir nodded as they reached the huge kitchen with its professional-grade appliances. Heading over to a massive brushed steel refrigerator, he pulled out a large glass jug full of what looked like fruit juice. When he pointed to one of the cupboards near him, Agron found tall tumblers and took them out.

After heading out to a large beachfront terrace, they sat in a love seat and sipped the delicious juice. Nasir sighed.

"My mom loves big, beautiful homes, no matter where. This one has six bedrooms and eight baths."

Agron nodded. "What about your dad; he ever come here?"

Nasir looked down at his glass, seemingly fascinated with the way the ice clinked in the rosy juice. "Yeah, a couple of times, when I was little..."

Agron, sensing a rather sensitive subject, looked away but then back quickly to say with a smirk, "When you were little... Not so long ago, then?"

He laughed as Nasir pretended to pout and then he pretended to cower as Nasir slapped his thigh. "Ow!"

He placed his tumbler on the glass and iron table before them and sprang to his feet. "I think I'll go have a swim since I'm not appreciated around here!"

They laughed as Nasir chased after him, their clothes scattering as they sped down through the garden to the beach. When they reached the edge of the sand, they paused to stare, the azure waters having caught their attention.

With a loud rebel yell, Agron pelted into the warm, foaming water, ducking and diving into the surf just as an equally naked Nasir caught up to him.

They laughed and played, Agron fascinated by the sea's warmth and alternately dunking and being dunked by Nasir. When he came up after a sneak attack, Agron grabbed his lithe lover and fell with him onto the hot sand, half in and out of the water. He stared at the way the drops of water glistened like diamonds on Nasir's lashes and he sighed, "Beautiful..."

Nasir, lying in his arms and gazing up at the way the turquoise sky framed his lover's head, leaned up for a kiss.

Salt water gave way to their natural taste as the kiss deepened and their hands stroked languidly, neither remembering for the moment - nor would they have cared - that they were lying naked on a private Caribbean beach.

TBC


	17. Short and spicy

Agron felt himself harden as he strode into the _en suite_ , his steps slowing as he watched his lover.

Nasir was standing naked before the long counter with its double sinks and long mirror. His hands stroked an almost translucent substance through a section of long, wet hair. He flashed a soft smile at Agron but his hands did not pause in their task.

He moved onto another section of hair and so on until every strand was coated with the fragrant substance. When that was done, he retrieved a warm, damp towel, bent forward at the waist, and then wrapped the towel around his head, making sure all the silky hair was covered.

When he straightened up, Agron was staring at him with wide eyes. Nasir chuckled, secured one end of the towel at his nape and then sauntered past his intrigued lover.

"What?" He smirked at the way his lover was eying him.

Agron shook his head and followed Nasir's body with his eyes, taking in the way the muscles moved beneath the satiny skin.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Agron hurried after Nasir just as his lover stretched himself out face down on one of the poolside loungers.

"What's that about?" Agron asked.

Nasir turned his head, which had been resting on his folded arms and squinted at his big lover. With a little grin he closed his eyes and settled back down, stretching his legs so that the muscles flexed.

"It's just a treatment I always use when I spend a lot of time in seawater."

Agron barely registered the explanation as he was thoroughly distracted by all that smooth, caramel skin stretched out before him.

Without consciously being aware of it, his hand reached for one of several bottles of sunscreen they had lying about, and he poured some into his other palm.

"Mmm," Nasir murmured as large hands settled lightly on his back. "Thank you... I tend to forget..."

Agron smiled to himself as he worked the creamy liquid into the soft skin. "I noticed yesterday," he said, a smile in his voice.

Nasir chuckled. "You have to admit we had other things on our minds..."

Agron hummed in agreement. "I lost track how many times we ..."

His hands had settled on Nasir's buttocks and when his lover twitched his hips, his own cock responded and he lost track of his words.

He leaned forward and gently eased the cheeks apart to gaze at the furled opening. As he watched, it fluttered and once again he felt his body respond. With a quiet groan, he touched his tongue to it and when Nasir's hips lifted again, he dived in.

Soft moans floated on the air and when Agron couldn't take it anymore, he straightened up and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen.

When Nasir heard the snick of the bottle cap, he looked up over his shoulder and watched with hungry eyes as Agron slicked himself up.

With a quiet moan, Nasir lifted himself to his hands and knees and presented himself for his lover's hasty preparation. When he felt that three fingers had loosened him up sufficiently, he almost growled at Agron to "get on with it!"

Agron laughed out loud but it was short-lived as he lined himself up and then sank quickly to the hilt.

They didn't waste any time; Agron set an almost brutal pace as Nasir urged him on.

"Ugh, yes!"

"So... hot!" Agron's voice was almost a snarl as he gripped Nasir's waist, his lover's towel-wrapped head bowed low.

"Oh, Agron, baby, yes... yes!"

Agron, feeling Nasir tighten around him, straightened up, pulling Nasir up with him and plunged into the delicious heat. His hand grasped Nasir's cock and he fisted it to the escalating sounds of Nasir's cries.

"Come for me, babe, come for me," Agron muttered in one small ear - and just like that, Nasir tightened on him and started to come.

Agron cried out too at the sweet, painful feeling and he bit down on one shoulder as he shuddered, letting loose into the body wrapped deliciously around him.

The sound of their loud panting mingled with that of the seabirds' cries and Agron, still gasping for breath, chuckled softly.

"Damn, I'm so glad this is a private villa!"

Nasir leaned forward, still panting as well, and breathed a soft chuckle. "Oh yes, me, too!"

He flopped over onto his back, the towel around his head in disarray, and grinned up at his huge lover. His spent cock twitched at the sight before him and he chuckled again when Agron's eyes widened.

"I think there must be something in the air," he said, his voice sultry. "I can't seem to get enough of you..."

Agron stared at him and then, for the first time since coming out onto the patio, took Nasir's mouth in a steamy kiss.

Nasir's arms and legs came up around him and he reveled in the feel of Agron's heavy body on his.

When Agron pulled back from the kiss, he lifted one hand and tugged the damp towel away, allowing Nasir's hair to spill free. His eyes had a serious look as he took in his little lover's glowing face.

Then he lowered his mouth to Nasir's and just before their lips met, he muttered, "Love you..."

***** 

Nasir smiled as he watched Agron trying to decide between an anklet for Naevia or a pair of earrings.

They were in a duty-free shop at the airport, waiting for their flight to be called when Agron realized he wanted to take back gifts. Nasir watched him now as he struggled and finally sauntered up beside him.

"Okay, why not get the anklet for Naevia, the earrings for Mira, and the bottle of rum for your captain?"

"Yeah, but what about the old folks? D'you think mom would like this painting?"

He held up a piece of artwork, stunning in the use of brilliant colors, that depicted some of the Mustique countryside.

Nasir nodded enthusiastically. "That's a wonderful choice... and for your dad?"

Agron pointed tentatively at a very loud shirt that would have been perfect in Hawai'i. Nasir laughed and removed its hanger from the hook, nodding all the while as he handed it to the waiting cashier. "Your Dad's gonna love it," he assured his lover.

Agron looked at him with relief and gratitude and then turned to the patient cashier. She rang up all his purchases and then handed him his card back along with his receipt. He thanked her and then turned to Nasir with a huge grin.

"Whoo, you made that seem almost painless!"

Nasir laughed at him and tugged on his arm after Agron grabbed the bags. "Come let's have a drink before they start boarding."

He had done his bit of whirlwind shopping already, choosing colorful sarong-type dresses for Zara and Yaya. Now they headed to the lounge and prepared to relax as they awaited the page to board.

Agron had thoroughly enjoyed his first trip to the Caribbean and he smiled as he remembered the silky feel of the sea and the smell of the warm, fragrant air. The Hamadins' villa was not only private, it was isolated and the only person they saw had been Stella. The housekeeper had come each morning with fresh food and clean linen, her lovely smile lighting up her face every time she saw Nasir.

The lovers had restricted their passionate antics to only one of the bedrooms so as not to give the older woman too much work. They took their meals on the patio, staring out at the golden sand and azure waters. They made love frequently out in the open, whether it was on the beach, in the water, on the patio or in the gorgeous infinity pool. At night was when - except for once - that they took their loving into the huge bedroom.

When their tall, fruity drinks came, Agron touched his glass to Nasir's and declared, "To the best idea ever!"

Nasir laughed and let their glasses clink. "To many more great ideas!"

They sipped the delicious drinks while gazing at each other, the love and happiness plain to see.

To Nasir, this was the making of memories that would have to tide them over for a while. To Agron, it was the beginning of a time of many more of such times spent together. He promised himself that he would make every effort to nurture what they had found and not take it for granted.

He knew all too well that no one was promised a long lifetime; you just had to make the most of the time you were given.

With a barely hidden sigh, he looked at his beautiful little man. "So, school tomorrow, huh?"

Nasir did a funny little roll of his eyes and then narrowed them at his lover. "Please, don't remind me just yet!"

They laughed and then Nasir deliberately turned the subject to their friends and what their reactions would be when they found out about their trip.

Agron's imitation of Mira's squeal had Nasir cracking up. When Nasir imitated Yaya's pout, Agron had to restrain himself from leaning over and kissing him right there.

Finally, the page for First Class boarding came and they gathered their things before heading to their gate.

Agron towered over almost all the other passengers and Nasir had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at the curious looks his lover got.

That was something that never ceased to amuse him; Nasir thought Agron was almost god-like in his beauty but the man acted as if he was not accustomed to compliments.

Nasir hid a grin as the flight attendant simpered up at Agron and thrust out her chest as she welcomed him aboard, all but ignoring Nasir.

Agron barely returned the greeting and then almost growled when the good-looking male attendant smiled at Nasir. To be fair, the guy really was looking at Nasir as if he could eat him up with a spoon, but Nasir simply smiled politely and let him lead them to their seats.

A little later, as the attendants moved around the cabin doing their usual settling in of the passengers, Nasir had to grasp Agron's forearm tightly when the guy came to ask what they would like to drink.

Agron gritted his teeth and glared, his green eyes boring into the guy who did a remarkable job of ignoring him.

Nasir, still secretly amused, asked politely for bottled water - one flat, one sparkling - and as the guy turned to swish away with a bright, white grin, spoke to Agron.

"You okay, sweetie?" Nasir saw the attendant's back stiffen slightly and thought to himself, 'message delivered'.

Agron relaxed slightly and smiled ruefully at his lover. "Yeah, sorry."

Nasir sat back and with a smug little grin, flicked his eyes at his lover. "That's okay. I took care of things."

When Agron looked puzzled, Nasir simply smiled and reached for the in-flight magazine.

Shortly afterwards, the female attendant came with their water and two glasses. When she spoke to them she was all friendly politeness, totally professional. After she left, Nasir's smile segued from smug to triumphant and Agron eyed him suspiciously.

The flight was long but not long enough for the lovers to get bored and fidgety. The meal with its accompanying wine was delicious, the duty-free shopping was interesting and the selection of movies passable.

By the time they landed at La Guardia, both lovers were feeling that after-vacation letdown, as short as it had been.

In the back of their limousine, they exchanged such long, languid kisses that their driver, when he stopped to let off Nasir, asked if they'd been on honeymoon.

Their eyes widened and then they both laughed. Agron shook his head but, with a soft smile, said, "Not yet..."

He asked the driver to wait and when the doorman came out to get Nasir's few pieces of luggage, waved him away with a polite, "I've got it."

He accompanied Nasir up to the penthouse suite but didn't go in farther than the foyer. He turned to Nasir and the smaller man moved into his arms. They stood like this for a while and then Agron stepped back to rest his forehead against Nasir's.

Nasir lifted his lips to Agron who took them in an almost chaste kiss.

"You'll call me when you've done all your first-day-back-at-school stuff?"

Nasir grinned up at him and whispered, "If you're at home around 3, I might just do more than call."

Agron's face lit up as he stepped back. "Even better. We'll stay in and I'll fix us something."

They moved into each other's arms again and then with one last hug and "love you", Agron was stepping back into the lift. Their eyes held even as the door closed, their connection still palpable though they couldn't see each other.

He stepped out into the early Manhattan evening, breathing deep of the air before looking back up at Nasir's building. With a smile he got back into the limo, gave the driver his address and then sat back for the relatively short ride.

His mind wandered to the girls, the captain, the folks at the station house, and he wondered how things would be when he returned to work. He wanted to spend as much of these last few days of freedom with Nasir, though, despite his lover's having to return to school.

God, he couldn't wait for this part of their life to be over so they could get on to the real bit. Well, their post-school and post firestation lives, that is. He grinned to himself, a feeling of wellbeing flushing through him as he remembered the driver's question and his own response.

A honeymoon wasn't something he'd thought of for himself but it had a hell of a good to ring to it.

'Hah, ring!' He laughed out loud at the unexpected pun, and when the driver looked at him askance in the rear-view mirror, he just shook his head and continued to chuckle to himself all the way to his flat.

TBC


	18. Back to reality - Pt. 1

Zara watched as Nasir murmured, half asleep, and snuggled back down into the sheets. She moved forward, sat gently on the side of the bed so as to not jar it, and waved the coffee mug slowly beneath Nasir's nose.

"Wake up, habibi, you're going to be la-ate!"

She grinned as Nasir's neat nose twitched and then the long lashes fluttered. She straightened up as Nasir sat up suddenly, his eyes wide.

"Oh, no!"

Zara chuckled and got up but held out the cup of coffee to her frazzled son.

"Just kidding! You have lots of time," she said, ignoring the baleful look he threw at her. He accepted the coffee with something a little less than grace and she chuckled.

"I had a feeling you would have forgotten to set your alarm, sweetie," she said, strolling back to his bedroom door and turning to smirk at him. "That must have been some two-day holiday."

Her laughter followed her out the door but she added before the doors closed: "Go shower; I'm fixing you a back-to-school breakfast!"

Nasir shook his head and then finished his coffee. He swiped a hand over his face and then flopped back onto his pillows. He looked over at the clock to see how much time he had and then groaned softly. He had less than an hour to get his act together but his body still wanted to linger in the bed.

A soft smile stole over his face as his thoughts went back to the villa and Agron. His big lover had taken very well to the whole walking-around nude every day thing. Nasir sighed as his memory played over the sight of Agron playing in the surf, the bright Caribbean sunlight gleaming on his fair skin.

Nasir had enjoyed licking the salty water from the big body and he knew Agron had been fascinated watching him in the infinity pool. He ran a hand through his tangled hair, remembering how Agron liked to play with it as they frolicked in the pool, watching it stream through his fingers. If he ever cut his hair, he swore Agron would break up with him.

"Get moving, Nasir!"

His mom's voice jerked him out of his daydreaming and he grimaced. 'What am I, twelve?' He didn't voice the grumble but he did haul himself out of the bed and towards the _en suite_ , shucking his sleep pants as he went.

He stood beneath the hot water, loving the way it cascaded down his body and moved his head into the stream as he reached for the shampoo. He smiled as he remembered Agron's intense scrutiny as he'd applied the conditioning masque to his hair. Maybe one day, as a treat, he'd let him wash it for him.

Nasir chuckled off and on to himself as he completed his ablutions and got dressed for the day. He slid into a pair of black jeans, a white tank and then a black shirt, rolling the sleeves up his forearms. He pulled back the top half of his hair, braided it partway and then secured it with a leather tie. The rest of it flowed down his back and he realized that it was ready for a trim.

He then put on his most comfortable boots, the wristwatch that looked like a black wristband and then a shark's tooth necklace suspended from a black cord. He loved wearing all-black outfits for some reason, his one concession being the white tank. Lastly, he spritzed himself lightly with the latest Calvin Klein cologne his mom had brought back for him and then he was ready to face the day.

"Done glamming up for school?"

He rolled his eyes at Zara's cheeky question and went over to press a kiss to her cheek. "Of course, I can't let Yaya down."

Zara studied him as he took a seat at the breakfast table and then smiled, apparently satisfied with his appearance. Nasir rolled his eyes at her and then dug into the food.

"Thanks, mom," he smiled at her. "This is great!"

She chuckled and waved her coffee cup in the direction of his plate. "You seem to have worked up an appetite."

Nasir ducked his head and held back a groan. Damn, his mom just lived to embarrass him!

He raised a slightly red face and said, with dignity, "No, the food is just that delicious!"

She laughed outright at him and then leaned forward to pat his warm cheek. "You're so cute!"

Nasir shook his head and then bent to the task of scarfing down as much of the breakfast as possible. Having grown up mostly in America, he loved the typical breakfast items and Zara had prepared them for him. He scooped some of the fluffy scrambled eggs onto a slice of toast and topped it with a slice of bacon cooked just right. She had also fixed hash browns which he absolutely loved, even having gone through a phase when he was little when he wanted it at every meal.

Zara, despite coming from a hugely wealthy family, had learned to cook. She and her roommates used to take turns with the cooking and the chores in their off-campus apartment during her university days and she'd loved it. Watching Nasir inhaling her food now gave her a feeling of simple satisfaction and she smiled behind her coffee cup.

"So, do you have a full schedule today?"

Nasir swallowed his sip of OJ and then shook his head. "No, not really, but I want to go over the after school project with the group."

Zara nodded. "Oh, yes; that is such a wonderful idea - I'm really proud of you, sweetheart."

Nasir smiled at her, genuinely pleased at her approval. "The whole thing is pretty fantastic. There should be centers in every city, in my opinion."

Zara agreed with him and then said, thoughtfully, "That could be a lifelong commitment, y'know..."

Nasir stared at her and then blinked. "That's true. I never thought of it like that but that's a good idea, mom."

Mother and son smiled at each other and then Nasir finished up his breakfast, draining his glass and smiling in thanks at his mom.

He wiped his lips with the napkin and got up to go clean his teeth. As he passed Zara's chair he wrapped his arms around her from behind and thanked her for the meal. She patted his arm and shooed him off to go and get ready.

When he came back from the bathroom, he slung his backpack over one shoulder and then hugged her as she walked with him to the foyer.

"Are you seeing Agron today?"

Nasir stopped and looked at her as if she had two heads. "Ugh, yeah!"

Zara laughed and hugged him. "Dumb question, huh?"

"I didn't say it, you did," Nasir sassed back and then chuckled. "Yeah, I want to go hang out with him when I finish up at school. What do you have planned," he asked as he pressed the button for the lift.

"Shopping with Yasmeen and a couple other things," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Nasir stepped into the lift when it came but nodded at her with a smirk. "Yeah, those _other things_ have anything to do with a certain birthday ball?"

She laughed as she waved him off and he blew her a kiss. "Love you!"

Nasir shook his head as he headed down to the basement level and his car. His mom was going to do her own thing where his birthday was concerned but he honestly didn't mind. Not many people had the kind of relationship he and his mom had and he loved her to death. If she was having fun planning the party, he wasn't going to cramp her style.

He got into the car and headed up the ramp, his mind once again going to Agron. He punched the OnStar button and gave Agron's number, grinning to himself as he waited for the connection to go through.

When Agron answered, he smiled. "Good morning..."

He could hear the answering smile in his lover's voice. "It is, now..."

Nasir bit his lip as he concentrated on the traffic. "Did you sleep well?"

Agron's chuckle was low and sexy and Nasir shifted in his seat. "Would have been better if a certain gorgeous, sexy little man had been here with me..."

Nasir rolled his eyes even as he laughed. "I'm warning you about that 'little'..."

Agron laughed and Nasir felt warmth roll through him. There was a short silence and then Agron murmured, "I can't wait to see you later, babe..."

"Me, too - I even wish I could just skip the whole thing and head over to you right now..."

Agron was quiet for a second and then he sighed, "Yeah - we didn't work this one out right."

Nasir tilted his head and asked, "How?"

Agron chuckled. "Well, you could have gotten your sexy ass up and come over here early."

Nasir laughed out loud. "Y'know, that is a good idea. Tomorrow, maybe."

"Yeah, promises, promises," Agron teased and then they laughed. "Anyway, I have stuff to check out and by the time we know it, 3 o'clock will be here."

"Yeah," Nasir breathed, already picturing what he would do when he saw Agron later. "Can't wait..."

"Love you," Agron said softly and Nasir echoed it as he closed the call.

He never thought he would fall into such a love, having figured he would have graduated and been single for a long time before it happened. He grinned to himself as he continued his morning commute to school, his heart light and his eyes glowing.

Life was so odd and beautiful and maybe one day, he'd even compose a piece to celebrate it.

******

Agron smiled as the call ended and he flopped on his couch, his towel around his neck.

As usual he'd been up with the dawn. He'd done his workout and gone for a run, coming back in time to get his lover's call.

He dropped his head back and stared up at the ceiling, quite aware of the goofy smile on his face. Nasir was so sweet and sexy, he knew he was totally gone on him. There wasn't a second of the day that he didn't want to be with him.

Agron knew things wouldn't continue as smoothly all the time but he felt that what they had was strong enough to withstand anything. There were things he had to tell Nasir, one in particular, plus there was the danger inherent in his job. And, speaking of, he still had the decision to make about when he would quit.

Quitting, of course, wasn't in question. He did, however, have to line up all his ducks before he took that step. His dream wasn't something that was going to happen overnight, he knew.

Still, if Nasir was with him, everything would be easier to handle. He sighed as his mind wandered to his ex, Varro. He knew now that what they'd had was a mere shadow of what he and Nasir now shared. He'd hated seeing the pain in the big blond's eyes and, if he were honest, he wasn't looking forward to returning to the station.

Sighing now, he got up, slung the towel into the dirty clothes hamper and strode into the bathroom. As he stripped down, he grinned and palmed his cock. Just the act of getting naked sent his mind back to the previous days. Man, they had to make it back to Mustique again. Seeing Nasir in all his naked glory would make a dead man hard, he grinned to himself.

He stepped into the shower and turned the water cold enough to kill his incipient erection. While he would have loved to take care of it the usual way, he rather preferred saving it for later. His sexy little lover would be by later and he couldn't wait.

Later as he dressed, he went over the things he wanted to take care of that day. He was just putting on his shoes when his phone rang. Grabbing it and swiping it on, he smiled at the sight of his mom's name.

"Hey, mom, you okay?"

They chatted for a bit, Alana scolding him for not getting pictures of the beautiful island he'd just returned from. He promised to visit her the next day at the center and she commanded him to bring Nasir with him.

Agron would never admit to anyone how much it meant that his parents seemed to have taken to both Nasir and his mom.

Alana chuckled as he told her he was bringing a gift. "You just make sure to bring that sweet boy with you," she retorted and Agron rolled his eyes.

"So I should forget the gift, then," he teased and laughed when she scolded him: "Don't you dare!"

They said their goodbyes and when he hung up he was still smiling. There had been a time not so long ago when such a lighthearted exchange wasn't natural between them. Time, as they say, heals all wounds and he had found that to be true.

He grabbed his keys and helmet and headed out the door. With a last glance at the apartment, he reminded himself to do a light bit of housework before his love came by.

Whistling between his teeth, he took the stairs two at a time, striding out the doors with a smile in his eyes. 

******

As 3 o'clock drew closer, Nasir kept glancing at his watch, often enough for his friends to notice. When he'd given Yaya her gift from his trip, she'd squealed and hugged him, as usual, before telling him how much she envied him.

Nasir, knowing she hadn't meant it maliciously, had hugged her back. "Next time we go, you're coming with us."

Scoffing, she'd rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. As much as your guy is a hunk, I don't want to see you two boffing or walking around in the nude!"

They had continued to rag each other as their friends looked on in amusement.

The day had moved along with few schedule hitches and when he'd brought up his idea about the center, the others had agreed it was a good idea.

"Besides," Carrie announced, "it will look good on our resumes."

Nasir and Yaya had rolled their eyes in identical fashion but everyone worked out the days when they were available to help.

Finally, at 2:30, Yaya announced she couldn't stand to see Nasir sneak another look at his watch and shooed him off with a lascivious smirk.

"Go on, I know you're dying to get your nasty on!"

Nasir glared at her but gathered up his things anyway and, with a wave, headed to the campus student parking. He slid into his car and admitted to himself that the whole day had dragged so far. Now he called Agron again to let him know he was on his way.

It was five minutes after the hour when he sprinted up the stairs to his lover's flat, his heart rate a little faster. It had nothing to do with the exercise and everything to do with seeing Agron again.

As he approached the door of the flat, it was flung open and Agron stood there grinning at him.

Nasir did something he'd never done before. Without slowing down, he leapt into Agron's arms, legs and arms going around the sturdy body.

"Oof!" Agron automatically tightened his arms around his grinning lover and then laughed.

Nasir stared into the laughing green eyes and asked, "Did you miss me?"

Agron didn't reply, at least not with words. Stepping backwards with his armful of lover, he kissed Nasir with all the emotion surging in him.

He kicked the door shut and then eased the kiss to smile into the beautiful face. "You can never imagine ..."

TBC


	19. Back to reality - Pt. 2

Agron strode into the firestation, his head turning from left to right as he observed the changes that had already been made to the building. There were workers scurrying around and he grinned to himself. 'Maybe Mira will call Nasir soon to come and inspect,' he thought and then chuckled as the woman poked her head out of the Dispatcher office.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," she mocked as she stood within the doorway, her arms folded beneath her ample chest and her hips cocked to one side.

Agron stepped into her personal space, slid his long arms around her and lifted her off her feet in an exuberant hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I know ya missed me!"

Mira squealed and flailed her legs until Agron lowered her to her feet. She put on a fake scowl and straightened her uniform.

"Get away from me, I was hoping you'd brought your 'better half' with you," she spoke mockingly but couldn't repress the twinkle in her eyes.

Agron threw his head back and laughed, oblivious to the people moving around them.

"He's back at school but I think he's expecting you to invite him for a tour." He smirked at the back of her head as he followed her into the office.

Mira took her seat at the desk and turned large, bright eyes on him. She studied him silently for a couple of seconds and then her eyebrows flew up her forehead.

"Wow, do you have a slight tan? Where'd you go, you bastard!"

Agron laughed again, loving the slightly outraged look on her face. Without a word, he took a small package from the pocket of his leather jacket and placed it deliberately on the desk in front of her.

Mira's eyes widened and an avaricious gleam appeared in them as she pounced on the package. "What's this?"

Agron raised one sharp eyebrow and she rolled her eyes before ripping the wrapping paper to shreds. And yes, she squealed.

"Oh, my God, this is gorgeous!"

She was so loud that Agron knew some of the folks outside the room must have heard.

As she preened, holding the earrings up to her ears, Agron heard the door behind him open and he glanced over his shoulder.

He got to his feet and nodded respectfully at his captain. "Hello, Cap, just passing through."

Spartacus looked at him, a faint smile in his eyes. "Well, you do look rested, I can see that much."

He held his hand out and Agron clasped it, a grin on his face and in his eyes. "Yes, I really did need the break."

Spartacus looked over at Mira who was grinning fit to burst as she moved her head in sharp little turns to make the earrings swing.

"You come bearing gifts, huh?"

Agron laughed and looked at the crazy woman. "Yeah, but I didn't bring yours with me because this was a quick stop."

Spartacus eyed him curiously but smiled. "Well, I'll see you on Monday, officially. Don't forget it." With a grin and a slap to Agron's arm, he left the office.

Agron turned back to Mira. "Yeah, and I'm gonna scoot. See you next week?"

Mira jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you, they're so beautiful!"

Agron hugged her back and then added, "Yeah, Nasir helped me decide."

Mira glowed, still not quite over her little crush. "I'll tell him 'thanks', too, when next I see him."

With another grin at her, he left the office and then the building. He was just at the door, about to turn right and head into the parking lot when the smile left his face.

Crixus was just stepping inside, his head down and clearly more engrossed in his phone than in watching where he was going. He inadvertently stepped into Agron's path and sensing someone's presence, looked up.

Agron watched as the expression that passed for pleasant drained and was replaced with the usual belligerence.

Without a word, both men side-stepped each other and Agron continued toward the parking lot and his bike. Shaking his head, he muttered under his breath, "bloody fool" and started up his monster. He gunned it in irritation and peeled out of the lot, his face in a scowl behind the visor of his helmet.

He could happily have gone his entire life without ever setting eyes on the other man and now his pleasant morning had been tainted.

Making his way back uptown, he thought about his return to work the next week. More and more he was looking forward to tendering his resignation but he knew he had to give at least two months' notice. It wasn't like competent firefighters were just lying around; he had to give his captain time to find a replacement.

As he rode, his emotions calmed and as he thought further on his plans for the future, he threw off the funk seeing Crixus had brought on and deliberately recalled the way Nasir had leaped into his arms the day before.

His teeth gleamed, remembering how he had staggered beneath his lover's weight. Nasir had stared into his eyes as Agron had walked them over to the couch. When they had settled onto it, Nasir had initiated a kiss that threatened to suck the air out of Agron's lungs.

Agron had reeled back and stared, dazed, at his randy lover. They were both equally passionate but the way Nasir looked at him with that hungry gleam in his dark amber eyes had made Agron's heart rate ratchet up.

Then Nasir did the second surprising thing. Sliding off of the couch, he had gone to his knees between Agron's legs and stared up at him through thick, dark lashes.

"Nasir," Agron had breathed, his lungs struggling to pull in enough air. Nasir had simply smiled, licked his lips and then reached for the waist of Agron's pants.

Nasir had gone to work, swiftly baring Agron's thickening length, a look of concentration on his beautiful face.

Agron had been caught up in watching the other man, his hands lying limply on the couch cushions. When, at one point, Nasir had flicked a smirking look up at him, he hadn't been able to get out a single word.

Finally, a small, hot tongue came out and licked the bundle of nerves beneath the head of Agron's cock and that was when his voice was released in a stifled groan.

Small, strong hands worked him while Nasir watched him, hungrily absorbing every twitch and jerk of Agron's big body. Then, he took a deep breath, sealed his mouth over the pulsing flesh - and hummed.

Groans and curses flew from Agron's mouth and his body flexed, curling upward so much that his head was now over Nasir's. He let out a huff that stirred the tendrils that had escaped from the leather tie holding back the long, sable hair.

When he relaxed, trying to catch his breath, his hands flew to the hair tie and he tugged it loose with one hand while the other threaded through the silky locks.

Nasir had looked up at him as he slid his lips up the heated flesh, a knowing look in his eyes.

Agron bared his teeth at his lover and then sank his hand into the warm mass of hair. With a smirk, he used that leverage to tug on Nasir's head and his lover got the message. With a deliberate moan that had Agron's hips twitching again, Nasir's mouth sank all the way down the column.

Nasir seemed to take great pleasure in sucking him off, and Agron knew his lover was familiar by now with what sounds he would elicit with every swirl of his tongue or nip of his teeth. It apparently turned him on, having that power to make Agron's big, muscular body shudder and quake. It was only fair, Agron thought vaguely, because he had the very same power to make Nasir lose his mind and come, screaming himself hoarse.

Within minutes, Agron had felt himself at the edge and Nasir, fondling the delicate, thin-skinned sacs, obviously felt them tighten. With a last, tantalizing twirl of his tongue, he pulled back, almost giggling at the stifled oath and frustrated glare Agron had shot at him.

Nasir just dropped a soft kiss on the shiny head and rose fluidly to his feet. He stepped back and with a sultry look over his shoulder, stalked off to Agron's bedroom.

Agron had clutched his neglected cock and stared in disbelief at his lover's swaying backside.

Nasir's voice came back to him, a definite laugh tempering the haughty tone. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Agron growled, low and sustained, as he leapt to his feet. He almost went crashing to the floor, having forgotten he was still wearing pants but caught himself in time. He heard a faint chuckle and he reddened, feeling silly. After removing his shoes and his pants, he prowled towards the bedroom but stopped just within the doorway.

There, lying on his stomach with his ass in the air was his lover, one hand clutching the tube of lube.

Agron remembered to breathe and stomped over to him, grabbing the lube and muttering about feisty lovers who were "gonna get it!"

Nasir, his elbows planted in the bed, wiggled his ass, sassed him with: "I'm wait-iiing!" and then giggled.

Agron couldn't hold back a chuckle and, just to get back at his laughing lover, slapped one ass cheek lightly.

The yelp that elicited made him laugh even louder then mutter, "that's payback, babe" before slipping a lubed-up finger into the waiting body.

Nasir couldn't hold back his groan as the pleasure streaked through him and he clenched on the slender invader. "Oh, yessss!"

The humor left Agron as the heat returned and he wasted no time in prepping the hot body before him.

With a hand now caressing the perfectly formed globes, he lined himself up and slid home, a groan escaping him.

He paused while Nasir adjusted, his lover's head now on his crossed arms, and then he pulled back before powering back in. He didn't stop until he was fully seated, groaning at the hot, tight, soft feel.

"Oh, God, yes, baby, yes," Agron moaned. "Missed you..."

He started pumping, gradually picking up speed until he was nearly slamming into the small, sturdy body. Nasir pushed back against him, finding his rhythm and groaning out soft, insistent encouragement. Agron's breathing grew ragged and beads of sweat slid down his forehead and plopped unto Nasir's back. When he leaned forward and licked at them, Nasir cried out as the change in angle struck his sweet spot.

"Agron..."

The sound of his voice caused Agron's chest to clench and he moved closer to the bed, slid his arms around his lover and eased him back against him. There was no room for air, they were so close, and Agron nipped and bit at Nasir's neck.

His lover cried out and writhed in his arms and Agron knew then that he was close. One large hand slid down to wrap around Nasir's pulsing cock and then, with a cry that almost deafened Agron, he came, his body bowing forward.

The rhythmic clenching of his channel pulled Agron's climax from him, even though a part of his mind had wanted to just keep pumping into the sweet flesh. He gasped as his hips flexed and then froze, releasing what felt like gallons of come deep inside his lover.

Now, as the memory of that lovemaking tightened his body, he came back to the sounds of the traffic around him. He wondered now what Nasir was doing just then and he breathed hard, willing his body to calm down.

That had been just the first round and after they had cleaned up, Agron had cooked for them. His roast chicken and vegetables were probably not as good as his mom's but he'd never gotten any complaints. They had worked up quite an appetite and the memory of Nasir licking his fingers seductively after devouring nearly half the chicken made him smile now.

Nasir had stayed until pretty late and as Agron had walked him downstairs to his car a crazy idea had come to him. Only the thought of 'too soon' held him back from voicing it then. He had kissed Nasir long and hard, uncaring of the glances of curious passersby, but when Nasir had pulled out of the garage, he knew he wouldn't wait too long.

******

Monday morning found him striding into the station house, a neutral expression on his face. He looked into the dispatch office but it was empty so he headed to the break room, bracing himself.

He knew that, just as Naevia would be on the Alpha shift in this rotation, so too would Crixus. He didn't want any confrontations with the man but he wouldn't promise to back down, either.

The sound of soft chatter came to him as he neared the break room and he pushed the door open. He stepped in quietly and relaxed; only Naevia and a couple of the paramedics were there.

"Hey, you're back!"

He smiled at Naevia's obvious pleasure at seeing him but greeted the other guys before turning to her. She had popped up from her seat and now he pulled her into a light hug.

She pulled back and studied him, smiling at how well he looked and Agron grinned at her.

"Yes, I have a tan," he said before she could, rolling his eyes at her even as he smiled.

She pulled him to a seat next to hers and said, "Tell me about it!"

He chuckled, unaware that the other guys were listening in. "Well, it wasn't a long trip - only two days, roughly."

Naevia smiled softly at him. "It was long enough, though?"

Agron nodded enthusiastically and proceeded to tell her how beautiful the whole place was.

"Gosh, the Caribbean," she breathed, her pretty eyes wide. "I want to go there for my honeymoon one of these days," she said, a wry twist to her lips.

Agron nodded, adding, "And what made this extra great is that it was a private villa."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and, after a second or two, she caught on. She laughed as her face colored and Agron knew she was imagining what he and Nasir had got up to.

He suddenly slapped a hand on his backpack and raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, and I brought something back for you!"

Her mouth dropped open and then she was reaching for him, making grabby motions with her fingers. "Gimme!"

Agron laughed aloud, shook his head but pulled the little package from his pack. "Alright, here!"

She laughed and dug into it, her eyes widening when she revealed the delicate piece of jewelry. Then her eyebrows knitted and she looked up. "Uhm, it's a little large..."

Agron chuckled and tapped the gift. "It's an anklet, woman!"

Naevia squealed, a softer one than what Mira would have produced, and held it up to the light. Tiny dolphins hung from the anklet and she tapped one to make it move, laughing as it did.

Suddenly she leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"What the__!"

Naevia and Agron jerked apart as the angry voice erupted into the room. The chair of one of the paramedics made a scraping sound on the floor and the whole atmosphere became tense.

Naevia surreptitiously slipped the gift back into its little box before she turned to greet her boyfriend. "Hey, sweetie, I was wondering where you were..."

Crixus' black eyes snapped between his girlfriend and his nemesis, his nostrils flaring. He chose to focus on Agron who was glaring back at him just as fiercely.

As he opened his mouth to let loose on the green-eyed firefighter, Naevia rose gracefully and stood between them. "Baby, let me talk with you outside, huh?"

To anyone who didn't know them, it sounded like a request but everyone in that station would have heard the order. She didn't wait to see if Crixus was following and, after a brief pause in which he threw a nasty look at Agron, he did.

Agron, once again feeling his morning had been dimmed by the other man's presence, rolled his eyes and climbed to his feet. Nodding to the two paramedics, he headed to the captain's office, feeling the solidity of the bottle in his backpack bumping against him as he walked.

With a sharp rap against the door, he heard his captain bid him come and he opened the door. As he entered he realized someone else was there sitting in the visitor's chair.

Spartacus looked up, a smile entering his eyes as he greeted Agron. "So, you did decide to return."

Agron's sharp teeth glinted as he chuckled. "Yeah, for now, anyway."

Spartacus indicated his guest and Agron turned, his eyes narrowing slightly as his captain made the introductions. "Saxa Valastro, this is Agron Wolff, just returned from a much-needed vacation..."

The blonde held out her hand to Agron and he grasped it briefly, nodding. "Hi, welcome. Hope you'll like it here..."

He resisted wiping his hand down the side of his jeans, feeling a little uneasy with the overly warm way her blue eyes were studying him.

"Thanks, I know now I'll love it here," she said, her voice husky and her smile growing wider. She turned to Spartacus as she raised an eyebrow. "About that tour, maybe Agron here could... show me around?"

Agron looked at his captain, trying to plead with him with his eyes but Spartacus seemed only too happy to shuffle off that duty onto Agron.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Agron?"

Agron barely held back a groan but his mama had brought him up well. "Ugh, ah, yes, uhm, I can do that," and he narrowed his eyes at Spartacus while Saxa's back was turned.

"Excellent," she declared, heading to the door and opening it, but Agron turned back to Spartacus, pulling his last gift from the bag.

"Brought this back for you... And you owe me a drink," he pretended to scowl as he handed the bottle over.

Spartacus took it from him and a wide grin overtook his face as he looked at the label. "Captain Morgan... Kind of appropriate, huh?"

He and Agron chuckled and then, opening a drawer and sliding the bottle inside, said, "Thanks, and I'll let you know when."

He waved the two off and Agron held the door as he and Saxa were dismissed.

Agron muttered something vaguely uncomplimentary under his breath as he pulled the captain's office door shut. When the new girl looked at him enquiringly, he shook his head and gave her a grin. 

"Okay, where shall we begin?" He ushered her towards the break room and as they walked, they had to side-step the workers who had started to arrive. He explained, "Just a bit of reno, we really needed it."

She nodded, a long blonde curl escaping the neat bun she had pulled her hair back in. "From what I've seen so far, it's gonna look great when it's done!"

Agron nodded, trying hard to suppress the smug look on his face. His generous little lover was responsible for giving the old fire station a brand new look and he was so proud of him.

As he walked through the building, though, only half his mind was on the tour he was giving. Unfortunately, he had suddenly remembered Varro's words about what Nasir, a wealthy man, would see in Agron. He fought down the foul mood, though, because he really had come to see just how genuine and generous both Nasir and his mother were. To them, money was just a tool, a way to change even one small part of the world they lived in. Agron was not about to let any stupid insecurities sabotage the relationship he and Nasir had.

He was brought out of his musings by a small hand in the middle of his chest. He looked down to see Saxa staring back up at him, an unwelcome gleam in her eyes.

"So, Agron, what about we have a drink later to - sort of welcome me, huh?"

He grasped her hand to move it when...

"Yeah, can't keep it in his pants for one minute..." came Crixus' scoffing voice as he shoved past them down the corridor, despite the fact there was room enough for two grown men to walk abreast. "Slut..."

Agron's eyes widened and his whole body grew rigid but Saxa twisted her hand around in Agron's so that she was now gripping it and said loudly enough for Crixus to hear: "Meow! Sounds like someone's got their panties in a bunch."

A startled laugh burst from Agron and then he continued to chuckle when he saw Crixus' neck turn red. "Yeah," he grinned down at Saxa, "He's obsessed with me, y'know..."

Saxa threw her head back and laughed but it was cut short by Crixus' roar as the stocky firefighter turned around and lunged toward them.

"Crixus! My office - NOW!"

Crixus jerked to a halt and he stood breathing heavily through widely-flared nostrils. His shoulders rose and fell and then he turned to follow Spartacus to the office, muttering as he went.

Agron and Saxa stared after them and then she looked back at Agron. "Wow, this reminds me of high school. What's his story?"

Agron shrugged and then continued to show her around by guiding her toward the upper level. "He's always hated me, thought I was after his woman when I first got here and then just kept on my case, even when it was proved I wasn't interested in her..."

Saxa nodded as she listened and looked around. Agron showed her where everyone bunked, where they stowed their things, the restroom facilities and then headed back downstairs to the gym area.

The place was as busy as a hive now and they had to dodge serious-faced workers and their apparent supervisors. Saxa smiled as they left the gym and ended up in the break room where the daily delivery of freshly-baked pastries and gourmet coffee had been made. She breathed in the heavenly smell and Agron went and got them both a cup as she seated herself at the long table.

"So, how can you guys afford all this," she asked after taking a sip and reaching for a Danish. She hummed in appreciation as she chewed, although she was clearly waiting on Agron to answer.

He bit into a huge bear claw, chewed with relish and then answered, smiling. "We have a Station Angel, according to Mira. She's one of our Dispatchers so you'll meet her later. So, Mira was in touch with this person and that's how come we're scarfing unnecessary calories we'll have to work off later!"

They grinned at each other and proceeded to enjoy their 'unnecessary calories'. Saxa told him a little about herself and then, as other station house personnel began to wander in and out of the room, Agron introduced her.

Some of the others were quite appreciative of the blonde, curvy and very friendly new addition, their obvious interest bringing a sparkle to her eyes. Agron repressed a smirk as a couple of the guys nearly made fools of themselves but he could admit Saxa was kind of hot, even if he didn't swing that way himself.

Eventually, they had to get on with the tasks of the day, as tedious as they could be though absolutely essential. He walked Saxa to the cavernous front hall where their ambulance was parked next to the fire and water/foam trucks and left her there as he went to change out of his civvies.

As he walked away, he could almost feel her interested gaze on his back and ass. He then realized he had not responded to her offer of a drink later, nor had he even told her he was gay. He shook his head as he headed upstairs, reminding himself that he was going to have to clarify that if he wanted to avoid any confusion and subsequent unpleasantness.

As he slid into his uniform, he sighed. His first day back on the job was going just about as he had expected: same shit, different day.

TBC


	20. The ups and downs

Life pretty much settled into a routine that Agron and Nasir tried to be content with. The next couple of weeks passed with no hiccups apart from what life would normally throw at them.

The station house personnel saw their fair share of human drama which included a couple of tragedies but a higher number of triumphs. Spartacus did his best, too, to keep Crixus and Agron apart by rostering them on different shifts. It worked rather well, so Agron was able to ignore the very few occasions when they passed each other at shift change.

Varro was a different though just as uncomfortable issue. Agron still had moments when guilt assailed him, but Varro never went out of his way to make him feel that way.

As to Saxa, for some reason, even after Agron had told her he was gay and in a serious relationship, she still flirted rather obviously with him. It had become a sore point with Agron, especially when the guys on his shift caught wind of it.

"Hey, stud," or "Hey, it's the lover boy!" Comments like that would greet him occasionally when they all managed to be in the break room at the same time, and Agron tried to take it all in good humor.

Naevia and Mira, strangely enough, seemed to have taken a strong dislike to Saxa, though stopping short of actually snubbing her. Agron had to shake his head when one day, Mira had told him that Saxa needed to keep her eyes in her head where he was concerned.

At Agron's incredulous look, Mira had huffed over her coffee. "What, I have to protect you for Angel's sake!"

She had taken to referring to Nasir as 'Angel' when they were at the station and Agron had laughed long at her the first time she had done it. Even Naevia had got in on the act.

Agron had looked at Mira and then rolled his eyes at the outrageous statement. "I've told her I'm not available..."

Mira had glared at him. "Yeah? Fat lot of good that did; she still looks at you like you're six feet of chateaubriand or something!"

Once again, Agron had nearly laughed himself sick, finally wiping his eyes and panting, "Oh, fuck, Mira, you should be onstage. Whew! I needed a good laugh, thanks."

She had refused to talk to him for the rest of that shift but Agron had simply pulled her into a hug as he left that evening, laughing as she sputtered about clueless men.

He actually enjoyed the routine he had established with Nasir, looking forward to his lover's presence on the evenings when Agron had the Alpha shift. When he was on Beta, he and Nasir tried to sneak in late breakfast or early lunch dates. It kept them from taking each other for granted so it was all good.

His parents continued to keep in touch with Nasir's mother and Zara in turn seemed to enjoy inviting the Wolffs out to the theater or to dinner, even going shopping with Alana one memorable day.

Agron had laughed at his mom when she described, her voice filled with awe, the way Zara had shopped. "Now I know how the other half really lives, sweetie," she had exclaimed to Agron.

When Agron had relayed that to Nasir, his small lover had groaned and dropped his head onto Agron's damp chest. They had been recovering from a rather energetic bout of lovemaking that had seen Nasir bouncing on Agron's cock and then he had slumped on top of him in the afterglow.

Nasir had sighed and then grinned at Agron, "My mom could teach a course in power shopping. It helps that she knows exactly what she wants before she steps inside a store."

Agron had run one languid hand down Nasir's damp, silky skin and come to rest on one firm buttock. "Hmmm, yeah, my mom said one of the store assistants actually turned pale when your mom came in."

They had laughed at that and Nasir hadn't even seemed surprised.

Nasir and his group's work on the project at the homework center had drawn considerable attention from the university community as well as members of the public.

Every time he had been asked to speak about it or be interviewed by the media, he tried to shuffle all kudos off onto the others. His attempts were largely successful but one well-known publication had managed to corner him and both his face and words were now in print.

The journal had gone on to interview Alana Wolff and she had been very happy with the publicity the center was getting. Subsequently, a news team had turned up and done a piece about the work that was being done there and when it aired in prime time, no less, she had declared she was going to throw a party.

Needless to say, Zara had reminded her about Nasir's upcoming birthday ball that would take place in the middle of September, just a week away. The two women then put their heads together and came up with The Plan.

Nasir and Agron chuckled whenever their respective parent mentioned The Plan and even Agron's dad had to scratch his head. He had no idea what the two women would be coming up with but he was wise enough to leave them to it.

All in all, life for the lovers moved along just as everyone else's did. Some days were better than some, especially when they were free to spend a lot of time together - and then some days were a doozy.

Thursday, a week before the aforementioned birthday ball, was one such.

The strident wailing of alarms and the Dispatcher's voice announcing a two-alarm fire had the entire station's personnel scrambling.

Agron grabbed his helmet after zipping himself into his heavy-duty jacket and joined the others in the truck, his adrenaline peaking and his face set in grim concentration. A fire big enough to need two stations to respond was no walk in the park.

They raced to the scene and Agron gritted his teeth as he saw the growing crowd outside the blazing building. It looked as if some of the occupants had made it outside and now they were milling about, impeding the movements of the fire and rescue personnel.

The scene was chaotic as emergency vehicles barreled up and disgorged both firemen and paramedics. The police were already there and the flashing lights only added to the hellish atmosphere. Smoke, thick and black boiled out of the back of the two-storey building and Agron went into well-trained automatic mode.

He and the others worked in tandem, getting stragglers out of the building but when the other station's captain yelled that there were people trapped upstairs, Agron didn't think twice before indicating to Spartacus that he would go.

Camera crews from local networks were on the scene, scurrying around to get footage of their heroes in action but Agron was simply annoyed as he dodged camera men and the sound equipment cables snaking around amongst the fire and foam hoses.

The noise was cut off as Agron slipped his mask on, his oxygen tank already strapped to his back and then he grabbed his axe, thumbed his radio on and told Spartacus he was going in.

The stairs heading up to the second level was clear but the lighting was dim, due to the smoke, and he got his helmet light on just as he heard another firefighter up ahead. He had to climb over some fallen beams even as he opened each door and called out, trying to hear if anyone was trapped in the rooms.

Just then, as he was about to move on, a movement caught his eye and a figure beneath a fallen desk, crawled out.

In the light from his helmet, Agron could see she was hurt, one arm dripping blood and her face and clothes covered with soot. Without a word, Agron lifted her gently, using his hip to move the desk away, and then headed out the door. He could feel her shaking and knew she was crying but the loud sounds from the chaos around them made it difficult to hear her.

Just as he reached the stairs, a part of it collapsed and he stared, momentarily frozen as he realized he would have to jump the rest of the way. Adjusting the woman in his arms, he looked down at her, trying to tell her silently that it was okay. She seemed to understand as she burrowed closer to him and he took a deep breath.

Muttering, "hold on", Agron leapt the last few remaining feet to the bottom of the stairs and then felt something in his ankle give way as he landed. Gritting his teeth against the pain and feeling immensely grateful for the heavy-duty boots they were required to wear, he got his feet under him and staggered out, just as the other firefighter came dashing out while yelling something.

Agron turned with the woman still in his arms and looked up in time to see a part of the roof come crashing down. He spun around, curled over the woman and shielded her from flying glass and debris, his breath coming hard as he tried to ignore the pain in his ankle.

Then he felt someone trying to pry the woman from his arms and he relaxed, letting the paramedics take her. Spartacus came up, followed by Varro, and slapped him on the back. Agron was only vaguely aware of the cameras around them but he nodded when Spartacus asked if he was okay. The captain moved off and then Varro slipped his arm under Agron's arm so he could lean on him and helped him hobble over to a waiting ambulance.

"How did you know," Agron gritted out as he collapsed unto the edge of the ambulance floor, wincing as his injured ankle complained.

Varro narrowed his eyes and then huffed. "I've known you how long? I know when you're in pain." He nodded abruptly and then left as a paramedic came up and started checking Agron over. He told them about his ankle, saying he had felt something give way and the guy started taking off his boot.

A cameraman and a reporter hurried up and with the light shining in Agron's squinting eyes, proceeded to spout a bunch of stuff about real live heroes. Agron cut him off and asked after the woman he'd brought out of the building and the guy grinned.

"We just talked to her and she's gonna be fine! This is great footage," and he continued bombarding Agron with questions about what had happened inside the building until a cop shooed them away. Agron could only mutter a relieved thanks to the cop and hope Nasir wouldn't see this on the news before Agron could talk to him.

The chaos slowly wound down as ambulances left, then the police and finally only the firefighters were left at the scene along with rubberneckers and some of the owners of offices in the building. There was rubble and water and grease everywhere, turning the scene into something from a movie. Some good Samaritan types handed around cups of coffee and Agron was grateful for the hot beverage.

Varro came up beside him and Agron looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. They stood without speaking as Spartacus, the other captain and the arson inspector from the police conferred. Finally, when Spartacus moved off and they were free to head back to the station - or, in Agron's case, head to the hospital - he turned to Varro.

"Thanks again," he said softly and smiled as Varro smirked at him.

"Welcome, but it's not like I rescued you from a burning building..."

They chuckled easily before a vague sense of unease flashed over Agron. "Varro..."

Varro held up a hand and looked at Agron, a vaguely longing look in his eyes. "Don't, please? You don't have to apologize... For anything."

Agron dipped his head in a slow nod and then sighed. "I just wish..."

"Yeah," Varro shrugged. "Just wasn't meant to be, is all."

Agron nodded and wished the conversation would end. As if hearing the unspoken wish, Varro nodded at him and moved off to the truck he had arrived in. Agron watched him, sighed and then hobbled to his truck, which one of the other guys had to help him up into, and they headed to the hospital rather than the station house.

That evening, having been seen to by a harried-looking doctor in the ER of the hospital nearest them, he had showered back at the station and then one of the guys had driven him home.

He ate a light dinner, took two painkillers and then called Nasir. 

"Hey," he said a little groggily when Nasir answered. "You finished soon?"

Nasir told him about a practice session that had started late so it would end late as well and then paused. "Is everything okay?"

Agron chuckled softly, once again noticing how Nasir seemed to pick up on things, and then reassured him, "Yeah, I'm okay - but I'd be better when I get to see you."

There was the tiniest pause and then Agron heard voices in the background. Nasir's response was muffled, as if he'd covered the speaker, and then he came back louder. "I just cut the session short... See you in a bit."

He ended the call before Agron could dissuade him but Agron couldn't honestly say he minded Nasir dropping everything to hurry to his side. He smiled and eased his leg gently up onto the couch and then waited for his lover to come.

When Nasir let himself into the flat with the key Agron had cut for him, it was to the sight of his big lover sleeping deeply with one leg on the floor and the other foot propped up on a pillow. That was when Nasir realized Agron was injured.

He sat down abruptly in the armchair near Agron's head and wondered what exactly had happened. He didn't want to wake him; Agron probably had taken pills that had knocked him out so waking him just then would be counterproductive.

Nasir sat forward with his hands clasped between his knees as he stared at his feet. He had always had a fear of how dangerous Agron's job was. Even as early as their first time together, the fear had been present, not surprisingly since they had met at the scene of Nasir's own accident. Still, he had pushed it away, stuffed it down and ignored anything that might remind him of the danger. Stupid, really, he thought to himself now; nothing was ever guaranteed and life was ever uncertain.

He sighed as he watched Agron now, taking in the way the big, muscular body was surrendered to sleep. He didn't often get to see his lover lying so still. After sex, they were always touching or kissing languidly, relaxed but still slightly wired from mutual orgasms.

His heart clenched and the thought came unbidden - what if he had___ No! He wasn't going to torture himself with 'what ifs'. That was a sure way to drive yourself crazy, he knew it. He huffed a deep breath, held it and then let it out slowly, calming himself.

Nasir sat as the room darkened and watched over his lover, at one point getting the colorful throw that was at the foot of the couch and covering Agron with it.

When he finally stirred and looked at Nasir from sleepy green eyes, Nasir smiled, leaned forward and kissed him.

"Hey."

Nasir chuckled. "Hey, yourself." He leaned back, quirked an eyebrow at Agron's splinted ankle and then muttered, "What have I told you about those two left feet of yours?"

Agron gaped at him in faux-outrage, grabbed him and tickled. "I'll show you left feet!"

Nasir yelped and then burst out laughing as he squirmed and tried not to jostle the injured foot.

As they joked and kidded around, no one would have guessed that Nasir's heart was shrinking in fear.

Fear wasn't rational and even as he knew Agron was it for him, he also knew he couldn't bear it if he lost him. He wasn't stong enough to handle such a loss. His heart wouldn't survive, he just knew it.

He leaned against Agron who had sat up and then proceeded to tell him about the fire. As he listened to how close Agron had come, Nasir knew he was right. He wouldn't survive Agron's loss. Not like this.

He had a decision to make but he had to talk to Agron first.

TBC


	21. Decision time

Agron watched his pensive lover even while Nasir tried to act as if he were not preoccupied. Finally, Agron sighed and pulled the smaller man into his arms. He nuzzled the long neck and sighed.

"What's wrong, babe?" He jostled Nasir gently as it looked as if he was going to protest and huffed, "and don't try to deny you're worried about something!"

Nasir drew a deep breath and turned his head to press a soft kiss to Agron's lips. "Can't fool you, huh?"

Although it was said lightly with a touch of humor, Agron could hear the serious undertone. He shook his head as he squeezed his lover gently. "No sidetracking, okay? Just ... whatever's worrying you, we can sort it out."

There was silence as Nasir shifted off his lap but he leaned into Agron's space and took his hands in both of his. Agron braced himself, trying to tamp down on his sudden fear.

Nasir stared at his lover's handsome face, cataloguing the way his eyebrows narrowed over intense light green eyes, the narrow nose and the straight lips that could flash the brightest smile seemingly out of the blue. Not to mention the breath-taking dimples that were sadly not in evidence at the moment.

Agron frowned and, scared of the way Nasir was simply staring at him without speaking, gritted out: "What is it? Nasir, babe, you're scaring me here!"

Nasir's eyes widened in surprise at his lover's words and then he huffed out a soft chuckle. Shaking his head, he squeezed Agron's hands as he assured him: "I'm just... glad you weren't ... uhm, hurt worse, you know?"

Agron relaxed a bit but then narrowed his eyes at Nasir. "Yeah, me, too - but that's not all, is it?"

Nasir released his hands and sat back on the couch, his eyes sliding away from his perceptive lover's. "Yeah, no - I..."

Agron tugged on one of Nasir's hands and entwined their fingers. "Nas___"

Nasir cut him off. "But, what if you had been?!" His dark eyes flashed at Agron and he sprang to his feet. He wrapped his arms around himself and took a deep breath.

His voice still tense, he asked, "What if today had been___" He broke of to swallow hard. "Agron, would I have heard it first on the news or something?"

All of a sudden, Nasir realized that he had been grossly unfair to his brother after his own accident, and his eyes filled with tears. Swallowing quickly to stop them from falling, he looked pleadingly at Agron.

"Who, uhm, is your next of kin?"

Agron gaped at his beautiful little lover and tried to make sense of the seeming non sequitur. He struggled to get to his feet but Nasir held out his hand to stop him.

"When I was watching you sleep," Nasir blinked rapidly as he breathed deeply. "It hit me that I wouldn't have been admitted by the hospital staff to see you."

He looked so sad that Agron immediately held his arms open and Nasir, without a second thought, slid gingerly onto Agron's lap again. They snuggled for a minute and then Agron spoke.

"I'll get it all changed tomorrow, sweetheart, promise."

"You'd better," Nasir sassed him, his voice a little clogged with the tears threatening to embarrass him, and Agron chuckled.

He nuzzled Nasir's sweet-smelling hair. "I love you and I know this is it for me, babe. I have no problem making it official."

He waited. His heartbeat sped up as he thought over his words. Shit, he could have said that better!

Nasir eased up slowly and moved to sit fully on the couch but he turned large, shining eyes on his red-faced lover.

"Agron?"

Agron's lips tightened and he stared at Nasir's face, taking in the myriad expressions there.

"Uhm, it's not too soon, is it?" Agron's voice softened. "I mean, yeah, it hasn't been quite two months but, uh..."

He trailed off as Nasir got up onto his knees and then took Agron's face in his small hands.

Nasir kissed him.

Agron sighed into the kiss, his heart slowing and his color returning to normal. His arms came up around the slender body and held on as the delicious kiss deepened.

Nasir slowed the kiss and then pulled back to grin at his lover. "Was that a proposal, big guy?"

Agron ran his hands up Nasir's sides and chuckled when he tried to squirm away. "Yeah, I guess you could say that..."

"You guess?!"

Agron laughed out loud at the look of faux-outrage on the sweet face. "Hey, I'm not the most eloquent guy, ya know!"

"That's for sure," Nasir snarked but he smiled and snuggled against Agron anyway. Agron tugged on a lock of hair that had escaped Nasir's ponytail.

"So, what about you?" At Nasir's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "Am I going to be your next-of-kin?"

Nasir smiled broadly at him. "Yeah, I guess..."

They laughed at his little payback and they held each other until someone's stomach growled.

In short order their pizzas were delivered and they picnicked at the coffee table, Nasir's eyes shining with pride as Agron expanded on the day's events.

When they finished eating and had cleared up the detritus of their meal, a small silence descended and they looked at each other.

Finally, Nasir looked at his hands and then quickly back at Agron. "So, uhm, do we tell people?"

Agron knew exactly what he was getting at and he grinned at him. "I think we should let our folks know, yes."

Nasir nodded in agreement but then his brow furrowed as lightly. "But what about the others?"

Agron laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Nasir's lips. "I think we should have a bit of fun with them, especially Mira and Yaya."

Nasir laughed, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Those two were so pushy, it was going to be fun to mess with them. "Yes, let's see how long we can go before they catch on that anything's changed."

They laughed and then Agron soon had his lover in his arms, their kisses interspersed with chuckles.

Nasir soon dozed off, though, as his body came down off the roller coaster of emotions of the last two hours. Agron enjoyed his small, sleepy grumbles as he chivvied him towards the bedroom.

They got ready for bed, the process a little slower than usual because of his leg and Nasir's sleepy state, but they finally made it beneath the covers. When Nasir was snuggled down with his head on Agron's chest, Agron sighed.

The 'proposal' might have been unconventional but so was the acceptance and he had no doubt that they would soon make it official. He grinned in the dim light of the bedroom as his hand stroked gently down Nasir's smooth back.

A yawn caught him just as the import of what they were embarking on struck him. It was a good thing, he thought, that he had the next few days off so he could get his head around it all. He grinned as his eyes closed; he could hardly wait for their parents' reaction to the news.

*****

Agron swiped both hands down his face and ended up with one masking the huge grin on his face.

"Oomph! Mo-om... MOM!"

Nasir's muffled yell finally made Zara ease up on the stranglehold - she would say it was an enthusiastic hug - and he sat back, looking flushed and rumpled. Zara grinned maniacally at her son.

"Habibi, it's not every day that a mother hears her favorite son is actually getting married, is it?"

Agron's laughter came rolling out and, eventually, the other two joined him.

They had decided to swing by the penthouse and tell her in person and, despite the shrieking, hugging and crazy laughter, Agron wasn't sorry that they did. Zara's response to their news was only slightly louder than his mom's had been. Even now he swore he couldn't hear clearly out of his left ear.

Zara sat back, her head swinging from one to the other as she had plopped herself between them on the couch when they said they had some news. Now she smiled deviously and declared: "This calls for a celebration, boys!"

She grinned as she felt them tense and grasped a hand each. "Don't worry, it's going to be just a small, intimate dinner with your nearest and dearest," she explained. "I'll call Paul and Alana and have them over tonight; how's that?"

Agron glanced at Nasir over the top of her shiny head and grinned ruefully. "Yeah, that sounds doable..."

She leapt up immediately, hurried over to her phone and started tapping away, mumbling ideas as she went.

Nasir and Agron watched as she walked down the hallway to her suite, engrossed in her planning, and then grinned at each other.

"Well, we should have expected this, right?" Agron slid a long arm around his love's shoulder and tugged him close. "Have I said it before? Your mom's a real force of nature."

Nasir smiled up at him and then his thick brows furrowed slightly, giving him an adorably confused look. "What's with this 'favorite son' thing?"

Agron chuckled and snugged him into a soft, sweet kiss, one that grew in depth and, before they knew it, Zara was standing before them with her phone aimed at them.

Agron startled and pulled away from Nasir who glared at his mother. "Mom, please tell me you didn't just snap us!"

Zara looked triumphant as she nodded, throwing a smirk back at them as she went over to pick up her pocketbook. "Oh, yes, and I just sent it to a favorite 'aunt' of yours, too!"

"MO-OM!"

******

Dinner was full of laughter, good food and wine ... and maybe a few happy tears. When Agron's parents had arrived, Alana had pulled first Nasir and then Agron into huge hugs. Her eyes had been suspiciously misty when she pulled back from her son and Agron had turned pink at the fond look on her face.

His dad had broken the moment by complaining she was monopolizing the boy and after a second, shorter, hug she relinquished her blushing son to his father's hearty embrace and backslap.

Zara had put on a mostly middle Eastern feast for them and the penthouse was redolent with the smell of spices and roasting meat. Everyone had eaten to the full and finally, flushed and full, they went out onto the balcony to sip after-dinner drinks and stare at the lights of their favorite city.

For a while, only the soft sound of music from inside and the faint honks of traffic far below could be heard and then Alana looked over at Agron and Nasir.

"So, have you boys thought of a date as yet?" She glanced over at Zara and the two exchanged a faint smile.

Agron looked at his love and Nasir grinned: "Not anytime this year, that's for sure!"

He stifled a chuckle as two pairs of outraged eyes widened at him and Agron. He was about to defend their decision when Paul chimed in with: "Eh, makes sense. Want to wait 'til after graduation, right?"

It was Agron's turn to stifle his laughter but he wisely managed it as he looked over at the women. "Yes, exactly... Plus, it will definitely give you more time for planning."

When Zara and Alana's eyes lit up, he and Nasir burst out laughing, Paul joining in a second later. God, these women were so predictable.

The warm laughter floated into the cool, evening air and the group sat and chatted until Zara invited them inside for the delicious yoghurt and fruit dessert.

Agron and Nasir brought up the rear as they straggled inside, stopping only once to steal a sweet, lingering kiss.

TBC... I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like a good place to wrap this up, right? There could be an Epilogue but I haven't decided as yet. Hope you all enjoyed my take on two of my favorite characters.


	22. Epilogue - Part 1(a)

Agron huffed under his breath as he counted his reps silently. His leg muscles weren't straining, though, as he lifted the weights designed to strengthen and tone his legs after his short recuperation.

His concentration shifted briefly as someone towered over him and he held back a grin, one eyebrow slanting in inquiry.

"What's up?" It was almost a grunt as he lowered his legs slowly and then sat up. As he grabbed his towel and wiped down his bare chest, he tilted his head impatiently.

One slender hand reached out to grab at his chest and Agron laughed out loud, clutching the hand before it could touch him.

Saxa pouted but flicked her lashes in a flirtatious manner. "Hey, I was just admiring the jewelry!"

Agron released her hand and rose to tower over her, watching the way she licked her lips as her eyes raked his body. If she had been his type, he would have been really turned on by the vibes pouring off of her. As it was, he chuckled and stepped back but he lifted the pendant for her to see.

"Oh, this? Special gift," he said, lowering his voice in a way that suggested the person who'd given it to him was very special, indeed.

Saxa frowned slightly but lifted the simple-looking dog-tag and narrowed her eyes at it. On the back of it there was writing in a script that looked Arabic and she sniffed as she let it fall back onto Agron's chest.

"What does it say, or did you let the jeweler trick you into thinking it's whatever you wanted it to be?"

Agron laughed as he moved away from the annoying woman. She was a good co-worker but her stalker-like attitude was starting to get old. He glanced at the other occupants of the station house gym and then back at her. He adopted a sarcastic, pitying expression as he headed to the door.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you, eh?"

He was about to step through the door when she grabbed his wrist and he halted out of politeness more than interest.

Saxa stared up at him, her expression frustrated. "What's with you, anyway? Most guys would want to hit this but you..."

A voice interrupted: "'Have taste.' Was that what you were going to say?"

Saxa dropped Agron's wrist as if she'd been burned and reddened to the roots of her blonde hair as Naevia glared at her.

The blonde huffed and pushed her way past the other two, uncaring that her shoulder bumped Naevia's - accidentally on purpose.

Naevia sucked air through her teeth in derision and then turned back to Agron. In a rapid mood change, her light brown eyes lit up as she eyed the pendant.

"Hmmm, it's really quite interesting," she murmured, stepping in for a closer look. She picked it up in a mirror of Saxa's actions and weighed it in her hand.

Agron smirked, his green eyes twinkling. "What's so interesting about a dog-tag?"

"Two things, really," she smiled at him as she studied the subtle, shiny finish to the gleaming white metal. "One, dog-tags aren't usually made in white gold."

She grinned as Agron chuckled and nodded his head. "Go on..."

"And two, they usually come in pairs..." and she tilted one eyebrow at him in interrogation.

Agron stared at her, a tiny smile wreathing his lips. He seemed to think for a bit and then he turned to head to the showers. Naevia fell into step beside him and he shook his head at her determination.

"Okay, you win," he sighed, his expression put upon but amused. "Nasir has its mate."

Naevia giggled and skipped ahead so that she was walking backwards as she faced him. "Oooh, exchanging gifts already?!"

Agron smirked but remained silent, wondering if the other shoe would drop.

Naevia's mind whirled as she put the facts together. 'Hmmm, white gold, Arabic inscription, Nasir has the other...' Her mind slowed as her eyes widened and she clapped both hands over her mouth.

Agron choked back a chuckle as he saw the realization of the dog-tag's significance register on his friend.

"Oh my guh___!" Naevia broke off as she saw the smug look on her friend's face. "You didn't!"

Agron stalked into the shower room and then turned to look pointedly at her as his hands fell to the waist of his workout pants, a hint for her to leave so he could shower.

Naevia flapped her hands at him in dismissal and scoffed. "Oh, go on with you. It's not as if I haven't seen better!"

He laughed out loud, headed to his locker and took out his shower gel and wash rag. "I doubt that very much!"

Naevia grinned at him but persisted in her interrogation. "No, seriously, is it what I think it is?"

Agron sits on one of the benches to remove his shoes and socks, smiling as he worked. "What do you think it is?"

Naevia frowned at him, annoyance on her pretty face. "Stop being so coy, you big twerp! Is it an ..." and she leaned forward to whisper: "An engagement gift?"

With his head still bent to hide his grin, Agron pulled off the last, sweaty sock. "What do you want me to say?"

"Aargh!"

Agron got up and shucked his sweatpants without turning his back, laughing at his friend's frustration. "You need to leave, girl. I don't want you to get dissatisfied with___"

"Don't you say it!" Naevia had a slender finger pointed threateningly up at him but Agron laughed as he took his towel and walked into a shower stall. The sound of the water hitting the tiles drowned out Naevia's frustrated growl and Agron dipped his head into the heated stream as the door banged shut behind her.

The memory of exchanging the dog-tags with Nasir floated through his mind as he washed thoroughly, the warmth of contentment having nothing to do with the recent workout and subsequent soothing shower.

He thought back to the weekend before, when he and Nasir had sat in the jeweler's and chosen the gleaming pair of dog-tags. The sales associate had assisted with the engraving, telling them that the scripts they had chosen were perfect for the white gold setting. He and Nasir had discussed what they had wanted on the tags and finally settled on a single word for each.

Agron scrubbed the soap from his head as he thought of his dog-tag which simply read 'Nasir'. Of course, his own name was on Nasir's but in Gaelic. His mom's family was originally from Ireland and there were even still some of them in 'the old country'.

As he shut off the water and grabbed his towel, Agron glanced down at the precious tag dangling from the braided black cord.

He and Nasir had not pinned down the date as yet but he figured they had time. He dried off rapidly, rubbing his skin pink and stepped towards his locker. Just then, his ankle throbbed and his mind brought back his last thought. He sighed; no, no one knew how much time he had so he better not drag his feet on this!

Dressing quickly, he grabbed his duffel, his helmet and gloves and slammed his locker shut. Life was pretty random and he was not going to let another day go by before setting that date. His little lover's head was going to spin, he decided.

This is going to be a whirlwind affair!

******

Nasir stared at Agron, the chopsticks poised at his lush lips.

"What?!"

Agron gulped and stared into Nasir's wide, beautiful and puzzled eyes. "Uhm, I just think we shouldn't wait 'til next year, is all..."

Nasir continued to look intently at him but he continued eating. As he ate, he took in Agron's body language. His lover was definitely tense and Nasir needed to get to the bottom of this. It wasn't that he minded getting married so quickly... Okay, the thought was a little scary, yes, but he was crazy in love with the man. Still, something had brought this on and as he sipped at the imported beer, he was beginning to understand what was going on.

They ate in silence but soon they were finished. They cleared up the dinner things and then headed out onto the balcony to gaze over its edge at the city skyline.

Nasir sipped on his beer, brushed his arm from shoulder to elbow against Agron's and then leaned against him. Agron smiled down at the contented look on his lover's sweet face and then chuckled. Nasir's dog-tag had caught the light, bringing back to Agron Naevia's reaction earlier that day.

When Nasir looked up at him, he smiled and explained. Nasir grinned and then his eyes widened. "Hey, I haven't swung by the station in a while. D'you think Mira will be on shift tomorrow afternoon?"

Agron thought for a bit and then nodded tentatively. "I don't know. Are you going to mess with her head, too?"

His eyes and teeth gleamed as he grinned at Nasir who slid an arm about his waist. "Yes, why not?"

The two lovers chuckled deviously and then turned at the sound of footsteps behind them.

"What are you two plotting out here?"

Nasir grinned as his mother glided up to him and kissed his cheek. Zara smiled up at Agron, her beautiful face serene. "And how is my favorite son-in-law today?"

Agron laughed out loud as he stepped around Nasir to pull her into a hug. "Oh, nothing bad - just messing with the girls. Naevia saw my dog-tag today."

"And did you explain it?" She smiled up at him as she patted his chest before moving off to take a seat.

Agron exchanged a grin with Nasir but shook his head. "Not really." He grabbed Nasir's hand and tugged him over to sit with him on one of the lounges.

When they were settled comfortably, Agron looked at Zara and then cleared his throat. "I, uh, wanted to run something by you - Nasir and you, I mean."

At his uncharacteristically tentative manner, Zara raised one elegant eyebrow at him. "What has you so nervous, sweetie?"

Nasir blurted out: "He wants us to get married on ___!"

A large palm clamped over his lips and he squirmed as Agron's other arm slid around his waist to hold him still.

"Okay, it's like this," Agron started, his voice stronger than before. He removed his hand from Nasir's mouth and looked down at his upturned face. He dropped a kiss on the pouting lips in apology and then turned back to address Zara.

"I want us to get married on New Year's Eve."

Zara's eyes widened and then the biggest smile Agron had seen so far took over her face. "Oh, my sweet, yes! That's perfect!"

Her laughter pealed in the early evening air and Agron felt the last of his tension ease... until he glanced down at his lover.

"Uhm, babe, you okay?"

Nasir straightened up from where he had been leaning against Agron and turned his serious face on him. "Do I get a say in this?" At Agron's slow, wide-eyed nod, Nasir huffed. "Oh, I wasn't certain, you see."

Agron gulped and took one slender hand in his, his fingers caressing Nasir's. "I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to rush ahead."

Nasir considered the apology for a few seconds and then relented. "Okay, but don't let it happen again."

His firm tone had both Agron and Zara nodding quickly. Agron swallowed and then asked softly, "So, what do you think?"

Nasir looked at his mom who raised both eyebrows at him and then he looked at his beloved's face. "Well, let's see... New Year's Eve, the most romantic night after Valentine's... hmmm."

His eyes twinkled and then he chuckled, slid his arms around Agron's neck, and announced: "Yes, I can work with that."

He and Agron laughed aloud as Zara, unable to help herself lunged across to fling her arms around them. "Yes, yes! I can't wait to get started. Yes!"

"Mom, don't go overboard, please," Nasir tried to get out in between the laughter but he knew she would just ignore him.

Agron felt dazed and relieved but he squeezed Nasir to him before peppering his face with kisses. "Thank you," he whispered when Zara had finally rushed inside to call Agron's mom, no doubt.

Nasir kissed him and then snuggled down in the muscular arms. He still had a question for Agron, though. He looked up at Agron and stroked a gentle hand down one smooth cheek.

"Why the hurry, though, babe? Is it because of _ your accident?" He nodded his head down toward Agron's ankle. When he sighed, Nasir knew his suspicion was correct.

Agron tried to shrug but Nasir's serious dark eyes pushed him to explain. "Yeah, kind of." He pulled the smaller body closer and rested his head on the silky hair. He took a deep breath and started.

"I had a little brother."

Nasir tensed and then deliberately relaxed. He had known, after observing Agron and his parents, Paul and Alana, that there was something very sad, tragic, in their past. Agron continued.

"He was only two and a half years younger than me, and he was always trying to do the things I used to do." He paused and took a deep breath. "He didn't have the patience to learn to do the stuff I did - he just wanted to do it, like, immediately."

He gave a sad chuckle and shook his head. "Well, anyway, one evening he decided that he wanted to try the jumps that I used to do down at the skateboard park, so..." He paused and then took a deep breath. "I didn't even realize he'd sneaked out of the house, y'know?"

Nasir nodded simply to keep Agron in the moment and not drift too deeply in the memories. After a moment, Agron spoke again.

"The first we knew anything was wrong was when his best friend came yelling and screaming to the house. Mum and dad were in the family room and I was..." He broke off but then shrugged and continued, his voice hoarse. "I was upstairs hanging out with a - uhm, friend - and I heard my mom scream."

Nasir turned in his arms and hugged him tight. Agron's face was tight, flushed, his eyes full of pain. "Oh, God, Nasir, he was only twelve - twelve years old! My b-brother died trying some stupid trick he'd seen me and my friends doing."

Tears filled Nasir's eyes and he swallowed hard before planting soft kisses on Agron's neck. Agron looked down at him and finally mustered up a sad smile. "Babe, we think we have all the time in the world, but__" and he broke off to shake his head.

Nasir sniffled but smiled through the unshed tears. "I love you... and I would have married you a week after meeting you..."

Agron buried his face against the soft, sleek hair and chuckled wetly. "Me, too, babe... me, too."

******

The station house was a beehive of activity and Nasir smiled to see how much progress had been made. He stepped into the slightly dimmer interior and headed for the Dispatcher's office.

He tapped on the door, pushed it open and smiled at Mira's excited face.

"Angel!" Her squeal made Nasir grin wider and he braced himself as she launched herself at him.

"Hi, hope I'm not intruding," he chuckled, though he knew very well he wasn't.

"Oh, please," Mira scoffed as she stepped back to allow him into the seat by her desk. "I'd love if you were around every day!"

Nasir laughed at that, remembering how she had started out with a little crush on him. "Yeah, well, I'm happy to pop in every now and then to see how things are going."

Mira leapt up again, grabbed his arm and pulled him from the chair. "Oh, yes! Wow, that firm you got works really fast. Come see!"

Nasir barely had time to find his feet before she was yanking him from the office to observe the changes the team had wrought.

It was fascinating to see how the old station house looked so different from the first time he had been there. Everywhere he looked, upgrades and improvements brightened the space.

The reno team moved efficiently around the two-storey space without significantly hampering the station house's staff. Nasir and Mira were quite happy with how things were coming along and they had their heads together as they compared observations.

Stepping into the break room, Nasir grinned as he saw one of the large baskets, empty of course, from the bakery he'd chosen.

Mira saw where he was looking and laughed. "A certain someone's gonna have to pay for all the weight we've put on!"

They laughed together before she pointed out the new appliances to Nasir. "I just love the convection oven!"

One of the firefighters who were hanging out in the break room looked up at the comment and teased, "I bet you've never even used one, Mira."

She waved him off with a grin and then tugged Nasir out of the room. "Come, I want you to see the gym."

Nasir rolled his eyes but had no choice as she pulled him after her. They had to stop every now and then when they had to move out of the workers' way. The industrious buzz in the place was really quite interesting, Nasir thought, as he stared around in interest. When they reached the gym, he smiled and nodded as Mira excitedly pointed out the brand new equipment.

"Isn't it great?" 

Nasir had to laugh as she waved a hand around the completely revamped space. Agron hadn't told him how things were coming along so it was nice to see the progress.

Suddenly, Mira hugged him, her breasts pressing into him and Nasir hugged her back. "Thank you so much, Angel."

Nasir eased back and smiled shyly at her. "You know it's my pleasure..."

She started to reply and then her eyes widened at his shirt. "Ooh, I love your pendant!"

She picked it up before he could step back and examined it. "Looks expensive. I like it," she stated, flipping it over. "What's this say?"

Nasir grinned at her, a mischievous twinkle making his eyes sparkle. "The writing is Gaelic..."

"Yeah? Hmm, pretty." She dropped it and turned to take his arm again when Agron came in with their captain. Her eyes widened as she looked from Spartacus to Nasir and then over at Agron. Her cheeks pinked as she struggled to decide what to say. Nasir put her out of her misery by smiling at the captain and introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm just admiring your station house, Captain. Mira was kind enough to show me around." He held his hand out to the older man who took it, smiling.

"Yes, she's very pleased with the changes, believe me." Spartacus smiled as he looked over at the dispatcher. "Has she shown you the rest of it?"

Mira jumped in before Nasir could answer, her eye twitching as she tried not to look at Agron. "Uhm, no, actually. There are a couple of rooms he hasn't seen as yet. Bye!"

She dragged Nasir away, who waved at both Spartacus and a grinning Agron, and tried not to let Mira hurry him off his feet.

Spartacus shook his head and continued on his original mission but Agron turned and followed the other two out.

"Hey, Mira, wait up!"

Up ahead, Mira and Nasir paused and turned to wait for Agron to catch up. Nasir smiled at his handsome fiancé but made no move to touch him.

As Agron joined them, Mira suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, you have one, too!"

Agron raised a mocking eyebrow and asked, "Have one what?"

Mira rolled her eyes and tugged on the pendant just peeking from the vee of his button front shirt. "This," she said and then stared at the pendant's back. "Huh, it's different. What writing is this?"

"It's Arabic," Nasir said softly, his eyes on Agron's.

Mira looked from one man to the other and it was as if a pocket of silence surrounded them as station house staff and the reno team scurried around them. Slowly, the light of understanding grew in her eyes and a soft smile tugged on her lips.

"You guys," she said. "That's so romantic..."

"Yeah, he is," Nasir murmured.

Mira looked from one man to the other and then down at Agron's pendant that she was still holding. "Wait, don't tell me... It's your names, isn't it?"

She looked from Agron to Nasir, saw the widening grins and squealed. "Oh, wow, you are so getting married! I've got to call Naevia, oh my God!"

Agron and Nasir watched her dash off with varying expressions, Agron's puzzled and Nasir's indulgent. He looked at Agron. "What?"

Puzzlement still on his face, Agron murmured, "How'd she get that from just matching pendants?"

Nasir chuckled as he turned towards the large, wide open front doors. "At the risk of sounding sexist - feminine intuition?" His laughter floated behind him as he stepped into the sunshine, the light breeze playing with the ends of his hair. Life was so, so good!

TBC


	23. Epilogue - Part 1(b)

WHERE'S AGRON?"

Naevia hoped her voice carried over the thumping bass and screaming guitar but she doubted it as Nasir's head continued to bob in time with the beat. She grabbed his arm and grinned when he startled.

She leaned closer to get her lips nearer his ear. "Where's your fiancé! I can't see him in all this crush!"

Nasir grinned back at her, took a sip of his drink and then tilted his head to one side. She followed the path his eyes had taken and saw Agron talking to a stout, distinguished-looking gentleman just inside the double doors of the ballroom.

Nasir's birthday party had been in full swing when she'd arrived, her shift having just finished about half an hour before. She had changed into her party clothes at the station and had had to endure the wolf-whistles and catcalls from her grinning co-workers. She knew she looked good and she'd simply flipped them off, tossed her head and gone outside to hail a cab.

When she'd arrived at the famous hotel where Nasir's mom had insisted on hosting the party, Mira had already been in the dining room, scarfing down plate after plate of scrumptious hors d'oeuvres. She'd simply held one slender arm aloft as she waved Naevia over to her table; as soon as she'd sat down, a cat-footed waiter had come to her and asked if he could assist her with choosing her nibbles.

After they'd eaten their fill, the girls had freshened up in the gorgeous ladies room and then gone to the ballroom. The space had been beautifully decorated with glittering purple and gleaming silver streamers, balloons and a huge banner with 'Happy Birthday, Nasir!' leaving no one in any doubt as to the reason for the event.

The music was pounding and Mira and Naevia had got immediately into the party spirit, their shoulders moving - slightly on Naevia's part and more energetically on Mira's - and they had strolled into the crowd to be claimed immediately by smirking, albeit well-dressed partners.

Naevia had excused herself after the second dance, however, to go and greet the birthday boy and now she stood beside him as they watched Agron talk to the man Nasir had told her was his dad.

"He's okay," Nasir reassured her as he grinned at the slightly concerned look on her face. She didn't know anything really about Nasir and his family, simply that his family were filthy rich and related to royalty but, right now, the important thing was for Agron to impress his fiancé's dad.

She looked back at Nasir and then chuckled a little at herself, realizing she was being a bit of a mother hen. "Yeah, our boy can handle himself!" If it was said with a touch more confidence than she actually felt, only she knew that.

Across the room, Agron was, indeed, holding his own. When he and Nasir had arrived at the venue, Zara had greeted them with her usual effusive manner in the foyer of the luxe building and then declared: "I have a surprise for you, habibi!"

Nasir had grinned at her as he manfully held back a roll of his eyes. At this point in life, he seriously doubted his mom could surprise him any more. He played along, however, and smiled with a look of faux anticipation. "Yeah, what is it, a pony?"

Agron had barked a surprised laughter and squeezed Nasir's waist, as he'd put his arm around him when they'd stepped out of the limo. "Really, dude?" He chuckled and Zara simply laughed.

She pinched Nasir's cheek as she smirked at him. "Even better. Come inside and see!" She turned and hurried inside the dining room, leaving them to follow.

Nasir shook his head, looked up at his handsome, green-eyed love and sighed. "Well, shall we?"

Agron laughed again, his twin dimples enhanced by the gleaming teeth. "That's the point of forcing me into this GQ-wannabe outfit, isn't it?"

Nasir ignored the fake complaint and ran his gaze down the long, designer-clad body in a decidedly lascivious manner. The Versace outfit was pretty tame but the deep green jacket did amazing things for Agron's eyes. Not to mention, the way the leather leggings hugged Agron's long, long legs and muscular thighs was nothing short of breath-taking to Nasir. They had followed Zara as they bantered and he'd leaned in to whisper, "I'll enjoy undressing my birthday gift later!"

Laughing at the return heat in Agron's eyes, Nasir looked ahead and then gasped. "Papa?!"

Agron gaped at the handsome, older gentleman standing beside Zara. She was grinning as if she were presenting a prize, and then Agron glanced down at his lover. "Nasir?"

Nasir shook his head faintly and moved away toward his dad; the man stepped forward, a faint smile on his dark face.

Agron thought they were going to embrace but the man simply held his hands out into which Nasir placed his own. Nasir's father smiled widely and in an unexpectedly deep voice said, "Nasir."

Then he enfolded Nasir in a gentle embrace and Agron saw Zara blink rapidly as if to fight back sudden tears. She glanced over at Agron and then pulled a funny face as if to make fun of herself. She moved around father and son and whispered for Agron's ears only: "He hasn't seen Nasir since he started college..."

Understanding dawned and Agron nodded his thanks for the explanation. He coughed to clear the lump in his throat and then colored as three pairs of dark eyes turned towards him.

Nasir chuckled, though, and eased back from the hug to reach a hand out to Agron who grasped it quickly.

"Papa, this is Agron..."

Agron gulped and, for a panicked moment, didn't know if he should shake the man's hand or bow, such was the intimidating regal bearing of the other. He was saved though when Nasir's father simply held out his hand and smiled that slight, secret smile that was a mirror of Nasir's.

"Ahhh, so this is the Agron I have been hearing about for the last few weeks!"

Agron reddened further but managed to reply, "It is good to finally meet you, sir!" He returned the handshake as firmly as possible.

"What?" Nasir's voice interrupted but he was gaping at his mom.

Zara laughed, delighted with the success of her surprise. "'What' what?" She shrugged and slipped a hand in the crook of her husband's elbow. "Isn't this the perfect time for your father to visit, habibi?"

Nasir still looked a little stunned but grinned when his father looked at him with a definite twinkle in his eyes and shrugged as if to say 'whatcha gonna do?'

They moved off towards a large round table around which were other, smaller round tables and Nasir looked up at Agron with that same soft little smile. He sighed and Agron couldn't help but to drop a kiss on the smooth forehead.

"Come on, let's go eat," he murmured and got a wider smile in answer.

Now Agron was telling Nasir's dad about his dreams, surprised the man could hear him above the racket in the ballroom. He clearly could because he responded several times, asking Agron pretty specific questions on his business plan.

After the initial nervousness when Agron realised he was talking to a billionaire, one of the world's movers and shakers, he settled down, thanks in part to the other man's laid back, down-to-earth demeanour. Agron knew in his mind that half of this man's DNA had made his sweet, little lover but it wasn't until the man laughed that it hit Agron in the face.

The smile, the laugh, the thoughtfulness - it was all Nasir. That was when Agron knew he was okay; he didn't have to impress this man at all. So, as he often did when he was relaxed and talking about his dreams, he waxed lyrical, his green eyes brightening and his cheeks flushed.

He startled in the middle of a sentence, though, when a slender arm slid around him from behind. He looked down into laughing brown eyes as Nasir settled beside him.

"Babe, don't tell me you and Father are talking business in the middle of my birthday party!"

Agron's eyes widened in guilt but Nasir's dad answered for him. "Forgive me, my son, but Agron has wonderful plans for the future. I admire that."

Nasir goggled at his dad, wondering who was this man and where was the real Sheik Nassef al Gurir bin Hamadin?

He shook himself surreptitiously out of his slight daze and then looked over his shoulder. He smiled as Mira and Naevia joined them; Yaya and a bunch of kids from school had met his dad earlier. He grinned as he introduced the two latecomers.

"Father, this is Naevia," he paused as she held out her hand which his dad took gently and bowed over, and then, "this is Mira..."

Agron rolled his eyes but grinned when Mira, as usual, dimpled up at the Sheik. "It's so cool to finally meet you, sir!"

"It is my absolute pleasure to meet more of my son's friends," Nassef said in his very British tones, causing Mira's mouth to drop open slightly. She gaped at him while slowly extricating her hand and then she slapped Nasir lightly on the arm.

"Hey, why don't you have that cool accent? Wow!"

There was a short silence and then everyone burst out laughing, with both Naevia and Agron shaking their heads. When he stopped he looked at Nasir's dad and explained, "Naevia and Mira are my co-workers, sir, and this one," he tugged on a lock of Mira's shiny, dark hair, "has little to no brain-to mouth-filter!"

They all laughed again and Mira looked smug when Nassef murmured, "In this day and age, my dear, that is rather refreshing!"

Nasir and Agron rolled their eyes even as they chuckled but Naevia dropped her face into one hand and groaned, "Oh, lord, we'll never hear the end now!"

******

Two hours later, after the raucous cake-cutting and gift-opening segment of the evening, the boys were sitting at a table with Nasir's parents, Agron's parents - who had arrived late, much to Alana's disappointment but traffic had been a bitch - and shared a huge bottle of rose champagne. They had toasted Nasir again on achieving his 25th year, relatively unscathed, and then the topic turned inevitably to the wedding and its preparations.

"Oh, oh!" Everyone looked up as Zara straightened and looked at Nasir and Agron, her eyes wide as she grinned. "Don't forget the ring-shopping!"

Agron held back a groan and Nasir swallowed the sigh that threatened. "Mo-om," he started but then his father interrupted what was no doubt going to be some epic whining.

"I have an idea, if you don't mind," Nassef said as he glanced around the table.

Alana Wolff grinned at him and quipped: "If it means less foot-dragging for these two, let's hear it!"

Her husband nodded, adding: "It's a good thing they have mothers who have been dying to plan a wedding!"

Laughter wreathed around Nasir and Agron, whose ears turned pink but he nodded at Nasir's dad to continue. "Thanks, sir, we'll be happy for anything that will get us out of trudging from one jewelry store to the next."

Nassef nodded and smiled before explaining. "I can take both your measurements before I leave for London, and then email you both photos of rings that I think you will like."

Nasir grinned widely and looked to Agron before he nodded. "Yes, that will work for us, papa! Thank you!"

His father nodded, pleased and then added: "Of course, they will be my wedding present to you boys."

Their eyes widened and Agron started to say, "Ugh..." when he noticed the soft, loving look on Zara's face as she touched her husband's arm.

Paul chuckled and shook his head at Nassef. "Shucks, now you've gone and raised the bar too high!"

There were soft chuckles following the rueful comment and Nassef nodded. "I would love to do much, much more but my younger son is as stubborn as I am."

Nasir flushed and shook his head, his eyes shy. "Papa, you don't need to do stuff for me, you know."

The atmosphere around the table was getting rather emotional but Agron was riveted to the interplay between his fiancé and his father. The sheik did not look like a man who would give an inch but clearly Nasir and Zara were his soft spot.

Nassef narrowed his eyes at his son but then smiled. "I don't 'need' to, habibi, I just want to."

Wow. Agron blinked at the simple, loving statement and took up his champagne flute that had been refilled discreetly by the waiters. "I have a toast."

When everyone had lifted their glasses, Nasir looking at him with faint surprise, Agron smiled and declared: "To family!"

There were a few chuckles but everyone responded: "To family!" and sipped the delicious liquid. Agron decided he liked pink champagne; technically he was a beer guy but for these occasions, he would deign to drink the precious wine.

"Now," Nassef announced as he got up, "I would love to dance with my wife!"

Zara beamed and rose from her seat as Nassef slipped her gorgeous silk fringed wrap around her bare shoulders. "Okay, I think I have a couple more dances in me!"

She laughed as they moved away to the dance floor and Paul turned to Alana. "Well, do you have a couple more in you?"

Alana rolled her eyes - Nasir now knew where Agron had picked up the habit - and she got up as Paul eased her chair out for her. "I do, old man, if you can keep up!"

Agron shook his head at them but Nasir chuckled and leaned his head against Agron's shoulder.

"My parents don't have what you'd call a conventional marriage but I think they're okay," Nasir said, his voice soft.

Agron nuzzled his head as he half listened to the romantic music the band had switched to. "Yeah. Mine had a rocky time, 'round about when Duro ..."

Nasir straightened up and turned to look at Agron. He wasted no time in pressing a soft, lush kiss against his lips and then leaned back to say, "I know."

He kissed him again and Agron deepened it slowly, enjoying the taste of the champagne on Nasir's tongue. They eased back, foreheads together and then___

"Hey, you two, stop necking and get on the floor!"

Agron groaned as Mira, followed by Naevia, Yaya and a couple others surrounded them.

"Yeah," Yaya chimed in, her face flushed and shiny. "Let's get jiggy, people!"

Nasir glared at her but got up. "Don't ever use that phrase again, please!"

Yaya just stuck out her tongue, grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him toward the dance floor.

Agron chuckled, stood up and looked down at Nasir as he drained the last of his champagne. "I know where I would like to be _dancing_ ," Nasir said as he put down the glass.

He giggled as Agron's ears turned pink and then they slid into each other's arms. Agron walked his lover carefully backwards to the dance floor as Nasir eye-fucked him. With a delicate flick of his tongue, causing Agron's eyes to dart to his mouth, Nasir turned, bumped his butt into Agron's groin and then scampered off into the crowd.

Agron chuckled at his lover's antics as he followed him, wondering not for the first time how he'd gotten so lucky.

Finally sliding his arms around the slender waist as Nasir's slid around his neck, Agron's smile was soft but went deep within. He had no intention of ever letting Nasir go. Naysayers could nitpick about how fast things were going but Agron did not give a flying fuck about that. When you found the person who was right for you, you'd be a fool to wait.

One thing Agron knew, Paul and Alana Wolff had raised no fool.

TBC


	24. A Wedding to Remember

Cold blue eyes watched as she slid the silky, colorful dress up over her hips and eased the bodice over her pert breasts. Naevia turned her back and commanded: "Do me up, please."

While there was a mild and barely polite 'please' tacked on at the end, Crixus knew there was nothing near mild in the look she threw him in the mirror.

He sighed heavily and moved to comply. She looked absolutely gorgeous and he'd told her earlier but the mutinous expression on her pretty face meant she was upset that he would not change his mind.

"Look," he growled. "I know the invitation said 'and guest' but you must have known I wouldn't be caught dead at that bastard's wedding."

Naevia's frown deepened at the venomous way he said 'wedding'. "What I know is that I wish you'd just grow up and get over yourself!"

They continued to glare at each other and then she sighed and turned away to pick up her stole and purse. "Don't wait up for me," she muttered. Honestly, she was beginning to wonder why she was still seeing Crixus who had to be the most unforgiving person she knew. Not that there was anything to forgive where he and Agron were concerned. 

She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. Her handsome co-worker was getting married to the love of his life in an hour or so and she was going to be there to witness it, plus-one or no. Her stubborn boyfriend insisted on holding on to his ridiculous dislike of her friend, regardless of the fact that Agron totally didn't deserve his hostility.

Swinging the apartment door shut without slamming it, as she really wanted to do, Naevia headed downstairs to the waiting taxi. As she stepped out into the sparkling afternoon sunshine, her spirits lifted, and she couldn't hold back a grin as a passerby wolf whistled her. She knew she looked good, even if the dress she and Mira had chosen had eaten up nearly three months' salary.

Anticipation brought a faint, very attractive flush to her cheeks and when the taxi pulled up at the address printed on the invitation, she gasped. "Oh, wow!"

Nasir's mom, along with Agron's she figured, had really gone all out with the dècor but why was she surprised? Look how they had tricked out Nasir's birthday bash. Now, instead of purple and silver and laser lights, Naevia stared at towering banks of greenery and exotic flowers that lined the runner that led from the sidewalk. As guests exited their vehicles, they stepped onto a gleaming white pathway that made the Academy Awards red carpet look tacky.

Fronds of lush palms met overhead and were intertwined with brilliant, beautiful blossoms in rainbow colors. It could easily have been a bit too much but the vibrant hues were perfectly balanced by the glossy, deep green foliage. One ended up feeling as if one had stepped into a lush oasis in the middle of the world's most famous concrete jungle.

A handsome, tuxedoed usher took her invitation, made a note of it in a sleek little tablet and then handed it back to her before offering his elbow. They then glided along the roped pathway towards large, gleaming glass doors that were opened by a smiling doorman, whereupon they entered the famous hotel's foyer to join the other guests who were sipping champagne.

Naevia smiled at her escort and eyed him appreciatively but suddenly a familiar voice called her name and she turned to see Mira tottering up to her. The sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks attested to the fact that Mira had definitely been imbibing the delicious liquid while she waited for Naevia to arrive.

"Girl, can you believe it?!"

Naevia winced at the volume but smiled as she nodded. "Well, what can you expect? Look who arranged all this," she replied. She chuckled as they proceeded to take in not only the dècor but the stylish and clealy well-heeled guests as well. "Gosh, look at some of the jewelry!"

A guest in an obviously designer-chic gown passed them and the girls' eyes grew large at the pigeon egg-sized diamond dangling between her cleavage.

Mira giggled and leaned close to whisper: "I feel like I'm in an episode of 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'!"

They continued to giggle and whisper and Naevia was sure they were being ridiculous but she didn't care. The ambience was going to her head just as much as the delicious bubbly was, and the sights and smell of the beautiful dresses, jewelry and perfumes made up for Crixus' earlier unpleasantness.

Just then a chime sounded and then a very cultured voice came over the PA system and invited all guests to make their way to that floor's ballroom for the commencement of the ceremony. Naevia relinquished her glass to a passin waiter and took a deep breath. As she and Mira made their way along with the other guests through large, ornate doors, she let the breath out, goping it would calm her butterflies. When she found her seat in the beautifully-appointed room, she gripped Mira's hand and grinned.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe they are really going through with it!"

Mira turned large, gleaming eyes at her and squeezed her hand in return. "I know, right?!"

She let out a fairly restrained squeal and ducked her head when Naevia laughed at her and several guests turned to look at them.

Naevia ignored them but leaned in close to whisper, "I'm so happy for him - even though they're way too young to be doing this."

Mira gaped at her, but before she could respond, soft classical music started playing and everyone's attention was drawn to a small dais set up to one side of the large room.

The musicians were all young and Naevia guessed they were from the Academy. The music definitely added to the ambience and the girls calmed down as they waited for the grooms to make their appearance. They could see their parents in the front row, the women resplendent in rich, tasteful ensembles and the men looking quite distinguished. Nasir's dad's outfit was rather unusual as neither Naevia nor Mira had ever seen that sort of formal Middle Eastern ceremonial garb before. The material gleamed under the soft light and Mira pointed out that it was because of all the gold thread.

Shortly, though, the music seemed to change in intensity and when heads started turning, Naevia looked over her shoulder and then nudged Mira. She couldn't help but hold her breath as the double doors opened to reveal her friend and his beloved.

The musicians started up what sounded like a fanfare to them and all the guests rose to their feet as Agron and Nasir made their way down the gleaming white runner to the front of the room where two older men had taken their place.

Naevia knew this was not going to be a wedding ceremony like any she'd been to before but her heart was too full to even wonder what she was about to witness. She smiled broadly as Agron, wearing an emerald green brocade jacket that made his eyes glow, sent her a subtle little wink as he passed her and she sent him back a little nod full of approval.

Then her eyes slid over to Nasir and her breath caught. She had already acknowledged his stunning beauty but he almost seemed to glow as he passed up the aisle. The murmurs of the guests were almost masked by the music but, wow! Nasir's hair flowed in a silken sheath down his back and he wore a collarless gold brocade jacket that was decorated with tiny seed pearls and other precious jewels.

Mira grabbed her arm but Naevia only nodded to acknowledge that yes, the boy was magnificent. Then the guests were bidden to sit by one of the Masters of Ceremony. 

Neither Naevia nor Mira absorbed any of the details of the ceremony which was blessedly short, but by the time both men exchanged vows and rings, the girls were ready to explode. To Mira's mind, all the speechifying was unnecessary and she just wanted to get to the good part - the reception. Naevia, however, simply wanted to hug Agron and squeeze him, then slap him upside the head and threaten him to do good by Nasir.

She really didn't know why she was getting so emotional but as the ceremony drew to a close, she found herself reaching surreptitiously for the delicate scrap of material in her purse that was masquerading as a handkerchief.

She startled when a Kleenex was thrust beneath her nose and she gaped at Mira who smirked back at her.

"I've known you for years, girl. Take it." She pressed the tissue into Naevia's hand and then returned her attention to the last of the speeches.

In a resonant voice that reached every guest despite the fact he wasn't using a mike, one of the MCs enjoined the guests to greet the newlyweds with a round of applause. As they all rose to their feet, clapping loudly and, in some cases cheering, Naevia was comforted to know that the sound of her little sniffles was lost in the noise.

She smiled as she saw Zara and Alanna surge forward to hug and kiss their sons as their dads clapped them in a manly and more restrained manner on their shoulders. Nasir didn't hesitate, though, to fling his arms around his father and the older man returned the hug with a huge smile.

In short order, more of the guests appropriated the newlyweds, offering loud congratulations and best wishes. There was much laughter as several of the comments had both Nasir and Agron turning red.

Soon, Zara had her hands raised to garner attention and then announced that the eating and dancing would take place in the adjoining ballroom. With a glowing face and brightly twinkling eyes, she laughed when she added, "... And you're all in for a wonderful treat!"

The guests laughed and started to make their way out, chattering and speculating as to the surprise Zara had arranged. Naevia was more interested in whispering admonitions to Agron as she wrapped him in a ferocious embrace and Mira wondered if she'd have to pry her friend from his arms.

Mira had already subjected Nasir to her almost inappropriately touchy-feely (heavy on the feely) congratulations but he had simply shifted her hand from his bum and planted a little kiss on her cheek. He had to laugh outright, though, when she eased back a bit, stared at him and then declared loudly, "Seriously, though, how are you so gorgeous?!"

She only let him go when she realized she was the center of attention from both sets of parents and a few of the lingering guests. She flushed and then threw them all a grin. "Well, he is, isn't he?!"

Zara, not to be outdone, looked at her husband Nassef and declared: "The fruit doesn't fall too far from the tree, sweetie!"

At that, Nasir joined Agron and, after getting a hug from Naevia started to tug his husband out of the room. "Come on, I want to see the surprise, people."

Agron slowed him down by dropping a kiss on his temple. "They've got to wait on the newlyweds, right?"

Nasir, a sweet smile making his dark eyes shine, nodded. "Yeah, the newlyweds."

Alanna smiled at Zara. "I'm rather looking forward to it, too. After all we both planned this but you wouldn't let me in what you were hatching."

As they all moved to the doors, Zara chuckled. "Don't worry - you're all gonna love it!"

******

Nearly forty minutes later, Naevia placed her napkin beside her plate after using it to pat delicately at her lips. She almost wished she could have patted her belly, too, because she was so stuffed. She couldn't believe she had eaten so much. Really, though, it wasn't her fault: the food had no right to be so delicious, especially the roasted meats!

Mira had been just as bad, scarfing all the kabob that she could handle. And was that a barely muffled burp?

The girls looked around at the other guests who looked almost drunk from the copius amount of food. Strangely, there hadn't been any wine offered but there had been gallons of a delicious, spicy tea, as well as cool mint tea and refreshing, ice-cold water. It was definitely welcome because most of the dishes were pretty spicy.

When they had walked into the adjoining ballroom, everyone had been delighted to see the décor. It was as if they had been transported to a desert tent of some fabulously wealthy Bedouin chief. There were also other Eastern touches and it was all brought together with the sound of the music.

"Oh, wow, this is so hot!" Mira's eyes were wide as she took in the setting. Zara had outdone herself because even the waitstaff was dressed as if they were Arabian Nights extras. Naevia grinned when Nasir could be heard saying "Mo-om!"

They all knew the ballroom was huge but the way the yards and yards of filmy material draped the space, it gave the impression of several intimate areas. There were huge cushions paced about the room that guests had to recline on; in fact, there were no regular tables or chairs anywhere.

Alanna laughed and nodded to Zara. "Okay, I admit it - I would not have thought of this. It's beautiful!"

Zara laughed as her husband hugged her. "Thank you. I just thought it would be a fun idea."

Paul, standing near Agron and Nasir, quirked one eyebrow and said drily. "Son, just be prepared to come help your old man up after I've stuffed myself, okay?"

Everyone laughed at that and then they moved over to a large grouping of cushions to settle themselves. When Zara, without a comment, kicked off her high heels and then subsided on one of the larger cushions, arranging herself comfortably, the other women had followed suit.

Now, after having eaten more than her fill, Naevia wondered if she would, indeed, need someone to get her up off of her comfortable perch.

Suddenly, Mira grabbed her arm to get her attention, whereupon Naevia slanted her an annoyed look. "What?"

Mira pointed her chin over to where Zara, with a little help from Nassef, was rising from her cushion.

"Everyone! Your kind attention, please!" Zara clapped her hands together and then she smirked. "In keeping with the theme of the evening, I have one extra surprise for you all!"

With a snap of her fingers in the direction of the doors, someone lowered the overhead lights slowly. In through the doors came two barely dressed young men carrying flaming braziers, their skin gleaming.

After they placed the braziers in a large, cleared space, a stream of musicians came in, carrying Middle Eastern musical instruments which they started playing as soon as they sat.

The guests started to applaud as well as ooh and aah at how more enchanting the atmosphere became. Naevia and Mira laughed happily as they reached for the sweet, sticky pastries that were being passed around on large golden platters.

"Oh, wow, this is unbelievable!" Mira squealed and Naevia had to agree with her as she licked her fingers. But wait, Zara was still standing. _Uh oh, what now?_

TBC


	25. Zara's Gift

Suddenly, the music turned seductive and the lights were lowered even further. As the guests, their delicious pastries forgotten, craned their necks toward the large double doors, the panels opened slowly.

"Oh, my," was the breathy whisper that came from Naevia as the first dancer slinked through the gap.

"Oh, yesss," was Mira's faintly lascivious response.

The dancer, very male and probably as beautiful as Nasir, moved to the slow, almost hypnotic music as if he had no bones in his body. As he weaved his way among the seated guests, his body undulated and the ruddy light from the flaming braziers seemed to draw patterns on his caramel skin.

Suddenly, there were more dancers in the room, no one having noticed their entry as they had all been entranced by the lead. All the dancers moved forward together, kneeling on the floor, their arms moving in subtle, elegant unison as they bent backwards. They held that position as their long dark hair swept the floor rhythmically behind them.

As Zara made her way back to her cushion, Mira grabbed at her ankle and the older woman stopped to hear her query.

"I didn't know there were boy belly dancers?!"

Zara chuckled as she explained. "It's called Tribal Fusion, sweetie."

Mira turned large eyes back to the spectacle but replied, "Whatever, they're sexy as hell!"

With her light laughter floating behind her, Zara went back to her cushion, looking justifiably pleased by all her guests' reaction to her final surprise of the evening.

The temperature in the room seemed to go up and the ballroom's AC unit seemed no competition. When a trio of traditional female belly dancers took the 'stage', the male guests definitely perked up more. Mira leaned forward, no doubt to yell for the return of the male dancers but Naevia pinched her arm.

"Ow! What's that for," she pouted but subsided when Naevia gave her a look. "Not fair," she muttered, and then settled back to enjoy the performance nonetheless.

Agron, a little way from her and sharing a huge cushion with Nasir, chuckled to himself. He, too, had had no idea what his future mother-in-law had been planning for the reception but he had to admit he was impressed. The traditional Eastern wedding celebration of feasting on sumptuous cuisine and watching tribal performances had been the furthest thing from his mind.

In the low lighting, he leaned down to nudge Nasir's ear to gain his attention. When he looked up in enquiry, Agron wasted no time in claiming those sweet lips in a soft kiss.

Nasir, his dark eyes gleaming between long, sable lashes, smiled into the kiss, oblivious to their guests around them. As the music grew louder, they broke off though to return their attention to the entertainment.

All the male dancers were 'center stage' and as the sound of drumming became more insistent, it was as if it was thrumming through their bodies.

The sheer sensuality of their movements took the breath away and held all eyes. Agron had never before seen anything like it and he turned speculative eyes to his sexy little husband. He leaned down to a delicate ear.

"Can you dance like that?" When Nasir turned his wide-eyed gaze up to him, he added, "for me?"

Nasir's breath hitched as he saw the arousal in his husband's green eyes. He glanced at the swaying muscular forms, quirked an eyebrow and then looked back at Agron.

Leaning forward and pressing the side of his thigh to Agron's crotch, he whispered huskily: "If you're good..."

******

Two hours later, the newlyweds were finally alone in the penthouse - the huge shower, to be precise.

As they'd made their way up in the lift, Agron had tugged Nasir into his arms and nuzzled his nape as usual.

"Mmmm, you smell like smoke," he murmured and Nasir shuddered as the warm breath tickled him.

"I'm getting into the shower as soon as we get inside," he declared, stifling a giggle as Agron's large hands wandered up his side.

Agron smiled against the dark head. "And I'm gonna help you wash all of this," he announced as the lift disgorged them to their suite.

Nasir pretended to pout and glare up at his towering husband. "Did I say I needed any help?"

Agron smirked down at him as he tugged Nasir towards the _en suite_. "No, but you didn't have to. It's my job now, isn't it?" He grinned in that smug way that made Nasir want to smack him.

"Oh, is it?" He lowered his head and looked up at Agron from beneath his eyebrows. "And what's my job going to be?"

Agron stepped into his space, pulled the smaller, sturdy body into his and smiled softly. "Well, apart from loving me 'til the end - you're going to dance for me, right?"

Nasir, his eyes brimming with all he felt for his tall, handsome husband, smiled broadly. "Why, yes, you are absolutely right, my sexy green-eyed wolf."

As Agron's eyes widened in surprise, Nasir burst out laughing and pulling away, dashed into their bedroom.

Agron growled and gave chase, loving the way his little lover looked in the elegant wedding garb but determined to strip him out of it as quickly as possible.

Soon he got his wish, his hands sinking in the water-laden mass of silky hair. Lips got in on the act, too, and as he nuzzled the slender jaw, he knew he'd never get tired of making love with the smaller man.

Nasir, his back to Agron and actually plastered against his muscular husband, moaned at the feel of the strong fingers massaging his scalp.

"Mmmm, you could do this for a living, you know," he murmured.

Agron chuckled. "What, if my gym doesn't make it, you mean?"

Nasir turned around carefully and tilted his head back into the shower's flow. "Of course, it's gonna make it. I mean you could offer massages to one specific client - who also happens to be your husband!"

The sound of their chuckles bounced off the shower enclosure. Agron finished up with his ablutions and then happily helped Nasir rinse the conditioner from his hair. They finished up by wrapping themselves in the huge, decadently fluffy towels that Nasir favored and then headed out into the bedroom.

Sprawling on the luxurious bed, Agron tugged Nasir to him, placing him within the apex of his legs so that he could help dry his hair. Nasir settled against the large body behind him and sighed.

"Mom did a great job, didn't she," he hummed softly as Agron's hands moved gently through his hair.

"Oh, yes, that was something else," he agreed. "I haven't forgotten my treat, y'know."

Nasir giggled and turned his head to look coyly at him from beneath his long lashes. "Hmmm, I seem to remember I'd said 'If you're good...'"

Agron mock frowned but his eyes couldn't hold back the twinkle. "Good at what, though?"

This time Nasir got up unto his knees, turned around and then planted himself in Agron's lap. He slid his slender arms around the sturdy neck and then stared at him.

Agron lifted his head to look up at him, his eyes admiring as they roved over the sweet face. They finally settled on the lush lips.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured and then smirked at the slight frown that furrowed the smooth forehead.

"You're always saying that," Nasir protested. "I am a guy, y'know, in case you've forgotten."

His body jerked when a large hand burrowed into the robe right at his crotch and grasped him. Agron grinned.

"Nope, haven't forgotten a thing about this."

Without further delay, he proceeded to reduce Nasir to a squirming, gasping armful - or rather lapful.

When he was finally sinking into the hot body, a random neuron fired enough for him to wonder how in hell he'd got so lucky. The sound of his name being moaned brought his attention back to the wonderful man who just that day had stood before a ballroom full of family and friends and wellwishers and promised to love him forever.

Agron's heart thundered as he made love - to his _husband._ His mind almost reeled at the thought of being married to this absolutely wonderful man. He leaned down and took the luscious mouth in a deep kiss, only releasing it to gasp as he came: "Love you... so much!"

******

Zara grinned as she sat across from the newlyweds. Her beautiful son had a glow about him and Agron, her towering son-in-law, seemed to have a permanent gleam in his green eyes.

She laughed when Nasir startled as their waiter finally arrived with everybody's order. Nasir was finally able to tear his attention from his sexy husband as the tantalizing aroma of their brunch wafted up to him.

Agron grinned, fully realizing how he'd distracted his husband but he, too, was more than ready for sustenance.

Nasir's father, Nassef, reached for Zara's hand and lifted it to his lips, where he placed a light kiss on its back. "I am pleased we have more time with the children, my dear. When will you tell them?"

Everybody's head turned towards Zara who colored even as she smiled. With a light note of laughter, though, she pouted at her husband. "Can't we eat first?!"

Nasir narrowed his eyes at his mum but before he could speak, Yaya exclaimed: "Whatever it is, it's bound to be good. Let's eat, people, I'm starving!"

"Here, here!" Mira only flinched slightly when Naevia's sandaled foot connected with her ankle. She glared at her more circumspect friend. "What? She's right; we waited forever for the love birds to get here!"

Naevia could only roll her eyes but several chuckles joined Nassef's. He twinkled at Mira as he said, "It would be a shame for this wonderful food to go cold. Bon appetit!"

With that everyone set to. Soon, only the sound of appreciative murmurs and cutlery clinking against the plates could be heard. The professional staff moved about quickly as they refilled water and juice glasses and topped up coffee cups.

Finally, Zara looked around at the brunch guests with an entirely too smug look on her face and cleared her throat delicately. Immediately, all eyes turned to her and she giggled.

"Okay, even I am tired of waiting for this next bit!"

Predictably, Mira squealed and Yaya let out a little cheer. Alana, Nasir and Naevia rolled their eyes but Paul, Nassef and Agron simply smiled and waited for Zara to stop teasing and get on with the big reveal.

"Well, Nasir and Agron, my beautiful boys," and she grinned as faint color washed Agron's cheeks; "Nassef and I couldn't come to an agreement on the best gift, but I got my way - of course."

Light laughter rippled around the table but Zara simply smiled and then continued. "So, my dears, this is it," and she slid a large envelope towards Agron and Nasir.

Agron glanced, a little puzzled, over at Nasir who looked just as mystified. Suddenly - "Well, open it!"

There was more laughter as Yaya leaned forward, staring at the envelope as if she could see the contents that way.

Agron huffed, rolled his eyes and then carefully slipped his fingers beneath the flap. He looked at the sheets of paper inside and then slid them out in such a way that only Nasir could see their front. They studied the contents as large smiles grew on both faces before Agron looked at his mother-in-law.

Without saying a word to the group, he got up and hugged her, kissing her cheek as she blushed. Nasir followed suit quickly and then went around to also hug his dad.

Nassef chuckled and asked, "Well, aren't you going to tell them?" He tilted his head and Nasir couldn't hold back a chuckle as Mira, Yaya and Naevia all looked as if they were on tenterhooks.

"My parents' wedding present to us is..." and he paused as the girls' eyes widened in anticipation. "A three-bedroom villa on the island of Mustique!"

The stunned silence lasted maybe six seconds before there were squeals and applause. Agron handed over the envelope that contained papers showing a full color photo of the villa, plus details of their new property.

Of course, Paul and Alana had already known what Zara had planned; their own gift of property near them in lovely Scarsdale would wait to be revealed when they got back from their honeymoon.

Speaking of which: "So that's where you are going on your honeymoon!"

Agron laughed at Mira's exclamation.

Nasir grinned at their irrepressible friend. "Well, it seems that way now!"

Agron nodded but added. "Although we don't have tickets, yet, seeing as how this is a complete surprise."

All attention turned to Nassef when he chuckled. "Well, that's not much of an issue. My Falcon can be fueled and ready whenever you boys are."

Another stunned pause followed but then Yaya laughed. "Seriously, I like the way you people roll!"

Laughter rippled around the table again when Mira added, "I know, right?!"

As they all chatted in happy, excited tones, Agron sneaked a little kiss from his beautiful husband, contentment oozing from every pore. Nasir snuggled against him and sent his mom a happy little smile.

"Thank you, mom," he mouthed and she winked and held up her mimosa glass in salute to him.

The brunch party was winding down but just as chairs were being pushed back and purses were being gathered, Yaya had one last comment.

"So - a three-bedroom villa - this means we get to come stay with you guys, right? Guys?"

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind indulgence, especially to those who took the time to comment.


End file.
